Valinor, A Terra Esquecida
by C4rl4C
Summary: Uma humana pisa as Terras Imortais de Valinor, é a primeira em incontáveis anos. O que fazer com ela? Os elfos serão obrigados a conviver com ela até que se decida o seu destino. E depois deste ser traçado pelos Valar? - HIATUS-
1. I

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim... e talvez à minha amiga que me ajudou, indirectamente, nos nomes das personagens._

**Valinor, A Terra Esquecida**

Sónia Abreu era uma moça de 17 anos de cabelos compridos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, era alta e aposentava uma boa figura. Era uma moça bem disposta, alegre que gostava muito de rir e de se divertir, mas agora não estava com disposição para rir, estava enjoada e podia vomitar a qualquer altura. Estava num enorme barco de cruzeiro mais os seus quatro irmãos e as suas respectivas namoradas viajando num cruzeiro que cruzava o Oceano Atlântico até Cuba.

Sónia detestava andar de barco, mesmo quando andava no barco de pescador do seu avô sentia-se sempre enjoada.

– Ai Meu Deus ! – disse Sónia numa varanda do barco a olhar para o mar que subia e descia repetidamente. – Acho que vou vomitar. Outra vez.

– Maninha Querida. – disse Marco, o seu irmão mais velho. – Queres algum pão de marisco ? – os vómitos vieram à boca da Sónia – Já vi que não. É melhor ires dormir. Vai ver televisão, ou vai jogar ás máquinas que isso depois passa.

– Pois. – disse Sónia a olhar para o mar sentindo-se ainda mais enjoada – Disseste isso ontem. Vou mas é para o quarto ver se tenho algum comprimido.

Sónia foi na direcção das escadas para o seu camarim, desceu-as e entrou no camarim abrindo a porta branca de madeira. Deixou-se cair numa poltrona que havia, mas rapidamente levantou-se porque sentia ainda mais o balanço do barco.

– Ai que vou vomitar ! Ai...nunca mais ando de barco. Vou para casa de avião.

Dito isto foi à gaveta da cómoda tirando de lá várias caixas de comprimidos e examinou-as até encontrar uma para o enjoo, tomou o comprimido e deitou-se a dormir. Quando acordou já era de noite, já passava da hora de jantar e Sónia levantou-se num pulo, o enjoo e os vómitos repentinos tinham acabado, vestiu uma t-shirt azul clara de decote redondo, uns calções azuis escuros e uns chinelos azuis clarinhas com pequenos búzios brancos à volta. A noite estava quente e estrelada, Sónia adorava olhar para as estrelas e ficou a mirá-las durante muito tempo até se lembrar que ainda não tinha comido nada. Correu para o restaurante do barco e entrou. Puxou um cartão do seu bolso detrás que permitia-lhe comer, jogar, enfim, fazer todas as coisas que podia e deixar a conta para os irmãos. Mostrou o número do cartão ao mordomo e de seguida comeu uma sopinha de legumes, uma coisinha leve para depois não enjoar.

Acabado o leve jantar, Sónia foi rapidamente para a proa do navio, o único problema foi que Sónia enjoou e tive que ir para o seu camarim, quando lá chegou viu o Rodolfo, o seu irmão mais novo dos rapazes, a Sónia era a mais nova. Rodolfo estava deitado na cama, era o único dos irmãos que não tinha namorada e ficara no mesmo camarim que a Sónia. Esta, que estava enjoada, tirou um comprimido e tomou-o, passado algum tempo sentiu-se melhor e foi para as escadas que dava para a piscina ver as estrelas. Já estava lá algum tempo quando algo despertou-lhe a atenção. Uma estrela começou a brilhar fortemente, depois Sónia espreguiçou-se e foi para o camarim.

Rodolfo continuava a dormir profundamente e Sónia, depois de trocar a roupa, deitou-se e adormeceu.

Sónia acordou repentinamente, o barco balançava como nunca e Rodolfo estava acordado.

– Fica aqui. – disse Rodolfo vestindo um sobretudo amarelo – Acho que vamos enfrentar uma tempestade não prevista. Deixa-te cá ficar. Ouviste ?

– Mas...O quê ? – disse Sónia completamente confusa enquanto ficava enjoada – O que raio está a passar ?

– Fica aqui e não saias. – disse Rodolfo antes de sair do camarim.

Sónia sempre fora um pouco curiosa e vestiu um sobretudo amarelo em cima do seu pijama, mas os balanços do barco dificultavam as coisas, por fim Sónia saiu do camarim. Para seu espanto viu uma chuva carregada abater-se sobre o barco e as pessoas dos camarins aos lados estavam nas portas a ver o que se passava. Sónia olhou para os lados e foi à procura de algum dos seus irmãos, mas andava aos sopapos devido à chuva e aos balanços do barco, andou durante um bom bocado de tempo até chegar ás bordas do barco, Sónia ficou com medo pois poderia cair do barco e pensou em voltar para trás, mas Sónia resolveu ir sempre em frente, pois era mais perto do que dar a volta que dera. Avançou até chegar ao pé de um bote e um vento fortíssimo levantou o plástico que protegia o bote e Sónia estranhou, geralmente o plástico era bem amarrado e Sónia teve um mau pressentimento. Ia voltar para trás quando um balanço do barco a fez cair para o bote e as roldanas que o seguravam partissem e o bote caiu ao mar com Sónia dentro. O bote meteu um pouco de água devido à queda no mar e Sónia ficou um pouco zonza, mas desmaiou logo depois de ver o barco a se afastar e de ver a estrela que vira antes brilhar como nunca.

Por fim o dia chegou, Sónia sentiu uma luz forte a inundar-lhe a cara e abriu os olhos. Continuava no bote no meio do Oceano com o sol forte a bater-lhe na cara, sentou-se e olhou em volta, à sua volta só se via água salgada, brilhante e cristalina, de repente Sónia sentiu-se desesperada.

– Isto é um sonho. Isto é um sonho. – disse desesperada enquanto levava as mãos à cabeça – Um sonho muito mau. Um pesadelo...Sim...É isso. Um pesadelo.

Mas a água fria e o calor do sol fizeram Sónia aceitar realidade de estar no meio no nada condenada à morte. Começou a chorar e chorou durante algum tempo até começar a sentir fome, sede e a sua pele começava a arder do calor do Sol, nessa altura Sónia apercebeu-se que chorar não lhe valia de nada, olhou para fora do bote para ver o mar, mas viu uma sombra negra a passar por baixo do bote e Sónia voltou para o meio do bote com medo que aquilo fosse um tubarão, mas depois veio a descobrir que era golfinhos que estavam de passagem. Sónia sentiu-se mais aliviada ao saber que eram golfinhos, mas não deixou de se sentir desesperada e não ligou muito aos alegres cetáceos que deitavam muitas vezes a cabeça fora de água. O bote parecia ter vida própria, pois andava lentamente e deslizava por entre o mar, Sónia até chegou a pensar que os golfinhos a levavam para terra, mas claro esse pensamento afastou-se porque concluiu que era estúpido e porque os golfinhos foram-se embora, depois pensou que talvez o bote havia apanhado uma corrente.

Anoiteceu depressa, com a noite veio o frio e Sónia sentiu-se gelada e cansada, estava com fome, tinha sede e estava meia zonza do Sol que apanhara todo o dia.

Sónia não sabia o que fazer, tinha pensado em jogar-se para o mar e deixar-se morrer afogada ou gelada, ou simplesmente ser comida por um tubarão, mas Sónia não tinha coragem para se matar, então olhou para o céu e sorriu.

– Pelo o menos tenho as estrelas...e ainda hoje não enjoei. – disse Sónia.

Olhou para o céu e percorreu-o com o olhar, muitas vezes vira as estrelas e contemplava-as demoradamente, mas nunca se sentira tão feliz ao vê-las e nunca se apercebera como eram tão bonitas.

– Talvez por ser a última vez que vou vê-las, talvez elas estejam a tentar agradar-me. – disse Sónia e olhou para a estrela da noite anterior que brilhava intensamente sobre o mar.

Sónia sentiu-se sonolenta apesar de se sentir gelada, então cabeça pendeu-lhe e Sónia adormeceu deitada no bote.

O bote começou a mover-se mais depressa e entrou num nevoeiro cerrado, Sónia continuava a dormir e não notou em nada, o bote deslizou no nevoeiro durante algum tempo até que este se dissipou e apareceu uma massa escura ao fundo, o bote parecia ter vida e deslizou para a massa escura que era terra e parou entre uns rochedos, um pouco afastado da praia. Ao fundo da paria podia-se ver umas pequenas luzinhas que brilhavam e um vulto com uma laterna passeava na praia, este olhou em volta e ficou a olhar para o mar na direcção do bote, subiu os rochedos e foi ter onde o bote estava. Ficou perplexo quando viu Sónia deitada no barco.


	2. II

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim... e talvez à minha amiga que me ajudou, indirectamente, nos nomes das personagens.

* * *

_

– **II **–

Uma luz clara bateu nos olhos da Sónia e esta acordou, já não se sentia gelada, mas sim quente e confortável, não queria sair de onde estava e a clara luz que lhe batia nos olhos fazia-a pensar que tinha morrido e indo para o Céu, mas os cantos de pássaros fez Sónia pensar diferente e esta levantou-se. Olhou em volta e para sua supressa viu que estava num quarto com três camas, cada cama tinha uma mesinha e uma cadeira, havia no quarto um armários muito bonito, uma mesa com uma bacia de lavar as mão decorada em dourado e uma janela de onde vinha toda a claridade. Sónia ficou maravilhada e sentiu-se super feliz, mas mesmo assim beliscou-se para ter a certeza que não estava a sonhar.

– Obrigado. Obrigado. – disse fechando os olhos e com as mãos juntas.

Sónia levantou-se contente e apercebeu-se que tinha uma outra roupa vestida, mas não se importou, até achou bonito o vestido comprido simples e branco que vestia. Andou até à janela e olhou para fora, para seu encanto viu uma praia de areia branca, o mar estava calmo e reluzente, o sol brilhava lá no alto com gaivotas a voar, viu também o bote em que "viajou" virado ao contrário e um homem alto, de cabelo loiro escuro comprido a examiná-lo, Sónia estranhou a roupa do homem que era, um tanto, medieval.

– Não devem de ligar à moda...mas mesmo assim, não é para exageros. – disse Sónia olhando desconfiada para o homem.

De repente Sónia ouviu a porta do quarto a abrir-se, virou-se e viu uma mulher alta, de rosto muito bonito, cabelos e olhos claros, trazia vestido um vestido simples em verde claro com enfeites brancos nas mangas e na cintura. A mulher sorriu quando viu Sónia e esta retribuiu o sorriso.

– Olá...errr...Tudo Bem ? – disse Sónia, mas a mulher limitou-se a sorrir mais e falou numa língua que Sónia não entendia – Bolas... Francês.

Nisto Sónia sentiu passos atrás da mulher e um homem jovem, alto, muito bonito de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos azuis, apareceu atrás da mulher e este sorriu para Sónia.

A mulher e o homem olharam Sónia durante um bocado e de seguida começaram a falar na língua estranha que Sónia ouvira a mulher falar, só percebeu eles estarem constantemente a utilizar as palavra teleri e noldor, ou qualquer coisa parecida. De repente Sónia sentiu o estômago roncar e lembrou-se que ainda não comera nada, queria interromper a conversa entre os presentes, mas não queria incomodar, mas a fome foi mais forte e Sónia arriscou-se.

– Desculpem...errr...Desculpem ? – a mulher e o homem olharam-na e calaram-se – Desculpem incomodar, mas eu tenho fome e queria comer alguma coisinha. – os dois ficaram simplesmente a olhá-la com um ar confuso. – Ai Meu Deus. Comer...eu ter fome ! – Sónia levou a mão à testa quando percebeu que eles não tinham entendido, então tentou fazer por sinais enquanto falava. – Eu...Ter...Fome ! Comer !

Por fim perceberam e o homem começou a rir e a dizer algo, Sónia fez má cara pelo o riso do homem. A mulher por outro lado sorriu amavelmente e agarrou na mão da Sónia levando-a para a cozinha descendo umas escadas e atravessando uma sala muito bonita.

Chegaram à cozinha, esta era constituída com uma mesa de madeira no meio com sete cadeiras, uma enorme bacia de pedra, armários de madeira escura e uma espécie de fogão a lenha. Sónia ficou espantada com a decoração que era muito trabalhada, mas também ficou espantada por não ver microondas, frigorífico, fogão a electricidade, ou a gás.

– Esta gente vive na idade da pedra ! – disse Sónia olhando em redor – Mas onde eu vim parar ?

A mulher fez sinal para que Sónia se sentasse à mesa e logo depois a mulher trouxe a comida, era uma espécie de sopa de legumes que cheirava maravilhosamente e que Sónia comeu com muito gosto.

Ao acabar a refeição, dois jovens, que não aparentavam ter mais de 18 anos, entraram pela porta da cozinha, ambos tinham cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, eram ambos altos e mostravam boa figura, estes dois eram muito parecidos um com outro e Sónia pensou que talvez fossem gémeos. O primeiro que entrou calou-se subitamente ao ver Sónia e disse qualquer coisa ao irmão que vinha logo atrás que também se calou ao ver Sónia e depois respondeu ao irmão. De repente entrou um homem alto e um pouco musculoso, tinha cabelos loiros escuros que quase parecia castanhos, os seu olhos eram azuis e a face era bela e dura, era parecido com o primeiro homem que Sónia vira no quarto e Sónia reconheceu-o como sendo o homem que examinava o bote.

Sónia olhou para cada um dos presentes e depois sorriu e disse um Olá muito gentil, mas os presentes limitaram-se a sorrir e sentaram-se na mesa a conversar entre eles, logo de seguida o homem que estava no quarto entrou com a mulher de cabelos loiros e juntaram-se à conversa. Os homens conversam sentados e a mulher respondia e conversava enquanto fazia tarefas na cozinha. Sónia limitava-se a ouvir aquela língua estranha e ficava cada vez mais confusa com as palavras, estava a ficar aborrecida quando o homem que vira em primeiro dirigiu-se a ela perguntado-lhe algo que acabava em Thalos. Sónia não se mexeu e fez uma cara confusa e os presentes riram-se, o homem coçou a cabeça e tentou fazer uma abordagem diferente.

– Thalos... – disse enquanto apontava para si e Sónia percebeu que estava a dizer o seu nome.

– Sónia... – disse também apontado para si.

Thalos apontou para cada um da mesa e disse os nomes. A mulher era Dolêl, os dois jovens era Galion e Talion e o homem alto era Halos.

Halos falou com Sónia numa outra língua e Sónia continuou a não perceber.

– Fogo... não estou a perceber corno de patavina. – disse Sónia e os presentes olharam-na confusos, foi então que Thalos mexeu no cabelo e algo chamou a atenção da Sónia, tinha visto a orelha dele em...bico ! Sónia ficou perplexa até que olhou de soslaio para Dolêl e também reparou nas orelhas em bico, olhou para os restantes, mas este tinham o cabelo solto e não dava para ver as orelhas. Sónia riu-se e todos olharam-na espantados.

– Ai Meu Deus. Orelhas em bico... Hahaha... Já estou vendo coisas... a mais ? – Thalos mexeu outra vez no cabelo e Sónia viu as tais orelhas e ela ficou de boca aberta, depois olhou para os restantes que a olhavam confusos, então reparou que os seus olhos eram límpidos, puros... diferentes. Sónia assustou-se e levantou-se da cadeira.

– Ok. Isto é estranho... – disse – Acho que ainda estou a sonhar, mas para ter a certeza... – Sónia aproximou-se de Thalos, pediu licença apontado para o cabelo e depois de dada a permissão, Sónia afastou o cabelo e viu as orelhas outra vez e olhou para o restantes, todos meios confusos. – Óh...Meu...Deus. Onde é que vim parar ? – afastou-se da mesa e encostou-se à parede com um pouco de medo, Dolêl aproximou-se e Sónia afastou-se, então Dolêl percebeu-se que Sónia não era um deles, arregalou os olhos e afastou-se a dizer qualquer coisa e todos levantaram-se da mesa. Thalos e Halos cercaram a Sónia enquanto que os gémeos estavam com a Dolêl mais atrás.

Halos disse algo e depois aproximou-se da Sónia, afastou os cabelos dela e tocou ligeiramente na face e depois nas orelhas, levantou a cara da Sónia e olhou para os seus olhos, Halos demorou-se a olhar para os olhos da Sónia e por fim disse algo aos restantes que ficaram calados a mirar a Sónia.

– Ok...isto já está a ficar esquisito... – disse Sónia olhando para todos na cozinha. – O que raio são vocês ? – ninguém respondeu.

Halos falou e Dolêl abanou a cabeça que não enquanto discordava, uma discussão arrebentou entre estes os dois, Thalos ainda olhava para Sónia como se estivesse a ver um fantasma e os gémeos falavam entre si, então Thalos aproximou-se mais da Sónia e perguntou-lhe algo, Sónia encolheu os ombros em sinal que não percebera. A discussão aumentava entre Dolêl e Halos e um dos gémeos saiu da cozinha, pouco depois o outro gémeo também saiu. Thalos ainda olhava fascinado para Sónia que ainda estava encostada na parede, esta já estava a ficar enervada de Thalos estar a olhá-la daquela maneira e de ouvir a discussão, foi então que Sónia respirou fundo e disse calmamente com uma voz audível que fez a discussão parar.

– Não sei o que raio é que se passa. Não sei o que são vocês e nem quero saber. Mas podem parar de discutir porque isso não leva a lado nenhum e... – fez uma pausa – estou a ficar com dores de cabeça. – Dolêl, Halos e Thalos ficaram espantados a olhar Sónia e Halos riu-se, disse algo à bela mulher e esta beijou-lhe, Sónia entendera por fim que eram marido e mulher e que os outros deviam seus filhos.

Começaram a conversar calmamente e Dolêl saiu da cozinha para a rua, Sónia sentiu-se pouco confortável por estar sozinha com dois homens, ou lá o que eram, então Sónia pediu licença e saiu da cozinha para a rua ta,bém. Ao sair, Sónia ficou maravilhada ao ver uma praia tão bela e calma, o sol aquecia-lhe o corpo e isso agradava-lhe, então ouviu alguém a chamá-la, era os gémeos ao pé do bote, fizeram sinal para que Sónia fosse ter com eles, Sónia hesitou um pouco, mas depois foi ter com eles. A areia batia-lhe ao de leve nos pés, e uma brisa fresca não deixava o sol aquecer muito, isto agradou-lhe e chegou ao pé dos gémeos a rir. Galion perguntou algo, mas Sónia não percebeu e este ficou desanimado.

Sónia ficou um pouco a ver Galion e Talion a conversar entre si e a examinarem o bote, que para eles era estranho, depois de pensar que está ali a fazer figura de parva, foi para a cozinha e lá só se encontrava Halos a escrever algo, este olhou-a e depois continuou a escrever. Sónia sentiu-se desconfortável e foi para o quarto, quando lá chegou sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar como iria para casa, se alguém já dera por sua falta, de certeza que sim. Pensou também como chegara ali se estavam no meio do Oceano sem terra por perto e o que eram aquelas pessoas.

– Eles não são humanos. – disse Sónia para si mesma. – Eu sei que não são humanos. Óh Meu Deus. Onde eu estou ? Como...mas como eu vim parar aqui ? Quero ir para casa. – começou a chorar.

Enquanto na cozinha, Dolêl acabara de entrar e sentou-se ao pé de Halos.

– Fui ver o peixe se já estava seco. – disse Dolêl e depois de uma pausa falou – Essa é carta para o nosso Senhor?

– Sim. – Halos suspirou – Como é que uma Mortal chegou aqui? Será que as nossas terras já não são guardadas pelo os grandes Valar?

– Eu não sei. Mas agora temos que nos preocupar com ela, a Sónia... salvo erro é esse o seu nome.

– Sim... mandarei esta carta pelo o Thalos. Espero que o nosso Senhor leia esta carta, pois eu não sei o que fazer com ela.

Ficaram calados durante algum tempo, Dolêl levantou-se e saiu da cozinha e voltou pouco tempo depois com um pequeno embrulho.

– Já agora... – disse Dolêl – Onde está ela?

– Acho que foi para o quarto.

Halos levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, saiu da cozinha para ir ter com os gémeos e Dolêl ficou a preparar o jantar.

A noite caiu rapidamente, ninguém fora ver Sónia, deixaram-na sozinha no quarto e na hora de jantar Dolêl foi chamá-la, ao entrar no quarto viu Sónia triste e com os olhos vermelhos, Dolêl limpou-lhe a cara e foram juntas para a cozinha. Estavam todos já na mesa e Dolêl começou a deitar a refeição de peixe grelhado com legumes no prato. Sónia comeu calada enquanto o resto conversava animadamente, depois do jantar juntaram-se todos na sala, Sónia bem queria ir para o quarto, mas os gémeos entenderam que não e deram uma cadeira para Sónia se sentar, pouco depois Halos começou cantar. Sónia ficou maravilhada com a beleza das canções que todos cantaram e escutou atentamente, mas o sono impediu-a de ouvir o resto das canções e adormeceu na cadeira. Todos sorriram ao ver Sónia a dormir de cabeça pendente e Talion levou-a ao colo para o quarto e deitou-a na cama abafando-a, voltou para a sala e começaram a conversar até irem todos dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Dolêl entrou no quarto e viu os seus filhos e Sónia a dormir descansados, entrou devagar e acordou Thalos sem acordar os restantes e sem pisar Galion que estava a dormir no chão com uns cobertores enormes. Thalos acordou e olhou para a mãe, esta disse-lhe que estava na hora de ele ir entregar a carta ao Senhor. Thalos levantou-se e vestiu-se depois da mãe sair do quarto, antes do Thalos sair do quarto, olhou para Sónia e sorriu ao vê-la dormir profundamente, dirigiu-se à cozinha e viu o seu pai com uma cara pensativa, mas sorridente.

– Filho. – disse Halos bem disposto. – Dormiste bem?

– Sim. – respondeu Thalos e olhou um pouco desconfiado para o pai. – Passa-se algo?

– Não, claro que não filho. Já não precisas de ir levar carta alguma.

– O quê? – espantou-se Thalos – Mas... mas e a Mortal ?

– Ficará connosco.

– Connosco? Mas...Não estou a perceber. – disse Thalos ao sentar-se na mesa. Dolêl acabara de entrar na cozinha e olhou para os presentes desconfiada ao ver a cara sorridente de Halos e a cara de supressa do Thalos, Dolêl sentou-se a escutar.

– Sim...Connosco. O grande Valar Ulmo veio ter comigo durante o sono. Explicou-me que Sónia é filha de Homens e que caiu do barco em que viajava, Ossë estava a viajar pelo o lugar onde Sónia tinha caído juntamente com aquele bote e ouviu-a desesperada. Ossë foi solidário e como estavam perto das Portas de Valinor, cujo os Homens não podem passar sem autorização, trouxe-a com ele e deixou-a cá. Ossë rapidamente informou Ulmo e este informou Manwë, este também foi solidário para com Sónia e deixou-a cá ficar, mas ela terá de ir ao Julgamento dos Valar.

Houve um silêncio na cozinha, até que Thalos quebrou-o.

– E Sónia vai ficar connosco até quando?

– Ulmo disse que vai mandar um mensageiro vir buscá-la para levá-la para a Casa de Elrond e depois ela irá ao Julgamento. Até l�, Sónia tem que permanecer escondida e ninguém pode saber da sua existência enquanto não chegar à Casa de Elrond.

Dolêl e Thalos ficaram perplexos com a notícia e não falaram até que os gémeos apareceram com o Galion a reclamar de dormir no chão. Halos explicou o sucedido aos gémeos e fez todos da casa prometer que não iriam contar a ninguém sobre a Sónia, a primeira mortal a pisar Valinor à vários séculos.

* * *

**Eärendil Princesa de Cristal: **Obrigado pelo review. Gostei de recebê-lo. )... 


	3. III

Peço as minhas mais humildes e imensamente desculpas por actualizar só agora, mas o meu computador andou com sérios problemas e só foi possível repará-lo à bem pouco tempo.

* * *

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim... e talvez à minha amiga que me ajudou, indirectamente, nos nomes das personagens.

* * *

_

– **III –**

Numa floresta muito longe daquela praia, Elrohir, filho de Elrond, dormia debaixo de uma árvore após uma caçada com Elladan, seu irmão, e Elros, seu sobrinho. Elrohir dormia descansado quando o Valar Ulmo, Senhor dos Mares, veio no final do sonho e falou.

– Elrohir, filho de Elrond e Celebrían, viaja sozinho até às Praias de Leste e procura a Casa de Halos Martírun na Baía dos Rochedos. Lá tens alguém à tua espera e trá-la para a Casa de Elrond. Ninguém pode saber que tens uma missão dada por mim.

Depois do mar engolir Ulmo no sonho Elrohir acordou de repente e olhou em redor, Elladan olhava-o e Elros continuava a dormir. Elrohir sentou-se sem dizer nada e olhou para o vazio a pensar nas palavras de Ulmo até que Elladan o fez "acordar".

– Irmão. Passa-se algo?

– Não! – mentiu Elrohir – Não foi nada.

Depois tirou um pão, cortou uma fatia e comeu-a, ficou a olhar para vazio outra vez e sem mais demoras disse.

– Elladan. Não voltarem hoje para casa. Tenho que fazer uma coisa de que me lembrei agora.

– E vais demorar muito tempo? – disse Elladan desconfiado.

– Talvez sim, talvez não, mas é mais provável que sim.

– E posso saber o que tens para fazer de tão importante?

Elrohir gostava de contar, mas Ulmo o proibira, então abanou a cabeça negativamente.

Pouco depois foi preparar o seu cavalo e antes do Meio dia já se tinha despedido de Elladan e Elros e meteu-se a caminho para as Praias de Leste.

Passara vários dias desde que Elrohir metera-se a caminho e durante esses dias pensou nas palavras de Ulmo, pensou quem poderia estar à sua espera e porquê, cantava sobre isso durante o caminho e muitas vezes parava para escutar se tinham respondido, mas sem sucesso.

No fim desses dias, Elrohir chegou à orla da floresta que se metera no dia anterior e viu uma planície imensa, no meio desta havia uma estrada em terra batida e gado que pastava à beira de um riacho que atravessava a planície.

– Ah...a Planície de Nahar, o fiel cavalo de Oromë, que pastava aqui em tempos. Mais cinco dias a Leste e chego às Praias de Leste.

Elrohir dirigiu o seu cavalo para Leste e atravessou a Planície de Nahar durante dois dias até chegar a uma floresta que atravessou em mais dois dias e depois viajou em lugares abertos até chegar à Floresta de Leste, assim chamada por ser a floresta mais a Leste de Valinor. A floresta era densa por causa das brisas marítimas que traziam detritos bons para as plantas e estas cresciam grandes e belas, Elrohir nunca tinha atravessado esta floresta e ficou maravilhado com o tamanho das árvores e com as cores de flores que nunca tinha visto, Elrohir compôs uma canção no momento sobre a floresta, mas esqueceu-se durante o sono e na manhã seguinte já não sabia.

Depois de comer, Elrohir montou o seu cavalo e calvagou devagar pela a floresta até ter chegar a um precipício, ficou maravilhado por ver a vasta praia branca que brilhava ao sol e o mar que reluzia, reflectindo a luz do sol. Elrohir ficou mirando a paisagem durante algum tempo, mas lembrou-se da sua missão e desceu o precipício por um caminho construído na rocha, ao chegar à praia cavalgou devagar à beira mar até chegar a uma pequena aldeia de pescadores e chegou-se ao pé de um elfo que cosia uma rede de pesca, o pescador ficou perplexo quando viu Elrohir em todo o seu esplendor e curvou-se profundamente, Elrohir riu-se e falou.

– Agradeço a sua vénia. Mas agora preciso de saber se o senhor me pode dizer onde vive Halos Martírun.

– Halos? Sim, sei Senhor. Ele vive mais os filhos e a esposa na Baía dos Rochedos, atrás daqueles rochedos. – disse ao apontar para uns picos que mal se viam ao fundo da praia. – O Senhor atravessa aqueles rochedos e verá uma única casa com um pequeno bosque atrás, é essa a casa que procura.

– Obrigado Senhor. Que Ulmo e Ossë o abençoe com muita pescaria. – e assim Elrohir cavalgou a toda velocidade até aos rochedos que aumentavam ao aproximar-se.

Ao chegar perto dos rochedos, Elrohir olhou em volta e viu uma passagem que podia passar um cavalo e dirigiu-se para lá, passou pelo o caminho e foi dar a uma baía grande de areia branca com uma casa e atrás um pequeno bosque. Elrohir viu os gémeos a pescar perto dos rochedos do outro lado da baía, Dolêl a estender roupa numa vara, Thalos e Halos a jogar xadrez numa grande rocha que servia de mesa e Sónia perto deles a olhar atentamente para o tabuleiro. Elrohir saiu entre os rochedos mostrando-se, Dolêl assim que o viu, disse à Sónia para ir para dentro de casa, Halos e Thalos puseram-se de pé e olharam para Elrohir que se aproximava.

Thalos e Halos curvaram-se perante Elrohir quando este se aproximou.

– Saudações senhores. – disse Elrohir ao descer do cavalo – Qual de vós é Halos Martírun ?

– Sou eu senhor – disse Halos endireitando-se da vénia – Este é o meu filho mais velho Thalos. E vós quem sóis?

– Eu sou Elrohir, filho de Elrond e Celebrían. Venho buscar alguém por ordem de Ulmo. Penso que vós sabeis de que eu falo!

– Sim meu senhor, sabemos de que vós faleis. Veio buscar a Sónia para levá-la à Casa de Elrond e esperar pelo o Julgamento dos Valar.

Elrohir ficou supresso quando ouviu Halos falar no Julgamento dos Valar que não era realizado já à muitos anos. Elrohir ficou a olhar para Halos e depois cumprimentou Dolêl que entretanto chegara-se perto.

– Venha Senhor. Tem que conhecer aquela que veio buscar ! – disse Dolêl dirigindo Elrohir para a cozinha – Thalos! Leva o cavalo para trás da casa ao pé da barraca com a lenha.

Elrohir sentou-se à mesa com Halos e Elrohir confessou que durante a viaja não parava de pensar quem ele teria de vir buscar e porquê, então ouviu uma voz a cantar, era um pouco desafinada, mas Elrohir não percebia a canção pois era Sónia a cantar a música "I Would Do Anything For Love" do Meat Loaf. Sónia entrou na cozinha e calou-se ao ver Elrohir e depois olhou para Halos com os olhos arregalados, Sónia aprendera algumas palavras desde que chegara e percebera que não podia se mostrar a ninguém. Halos riu-se e levantou-se na direcção da Sónia.

– Não te preocupes. – disse – É Elrohir, filho de Elrond. – Sónia olhou para Halos e depois olhou para Elrohir desconfiada.

– Quê? – disse Sónia a olhar para Halos. – Repete!

– Elrohir. – disse apontando para Elrohir.

– Ah...Olá ! Eu ser Sónia.

Elrohir levantou-se e fez um pequena vénia, logo de seguida disse muito desconfiado.

– Esta é sua filha?

– Não! – disse Halos depois de rir. – Esta é aquela que vós tem de levar para a Casa de Elrond e esperar pelo o Julgamento. Esta é Sónia, a Mortal.

Elrohir ficou espantado por ouvir a Mortal e olhou para Halos desconfiado e depois olhou para Sónia que olhava confusa, ora para Halos, ora para Elrohir.

– Desculpe! Mas pensei em ouvir Sónia, a Mortal?

– Ouviu certo meu Senhor.

– O senhor deve estar enganado. Não há mortais em Valinor.

– Sónia! – disse Halos a Sónia. – Vai com Galion e Talion.

– O.k.! Tchau. – disse Sónia e saiu da cozinha com Halos a pensar o que seria O.k. e Tchau.

Halos sentou-se ao pé de Elrohir e contou-lhe o sonho em que Ulmo lhe falara, Elrohir ouviu atentamente. Dolêl entrara com Thalos e ambos se sentaram na mesa a escutar. Por fim Dolêl disse.

– Seja como for, o Senhor foi enviado por Ulmo e tem que levá-la até à Casa de Elrond.

– Sim... – disse Elrohir pensativo – E tenho uma impressão que tenho que me despachar. Se não se importarem, partirei amanhã com Sónia ao nascer do sol e cavalgaremos até à Casa do meu pai.

– Não sei se a Sónia está preparada. – disse Dolêl tristemente e todos a olharam – Ela já percebeu que nós não somos como ela e também já percebeu que não vai voltar para casa. – fez uma pausa – Antes do sol se pôr ela chora sozinha no quarto. Ela sente a falta da sua casa. Será difícil ela viajar para tão longe. E logo que agora que já estava a se habituar a nós.

– Compreendo. – disse Elrohir – Mas não podemos perder mais tempo. Temos que ir amanhã.

– Avisamos ao jantar. O Senhor janta connosco? – disse Halos.

– Eu não quero incomodá-los. Vou à aldeia da praia que passei e passarei lá a noite, logo de manhã voltarei cá e...

– Não Senhor! – disse Dolêl – Vós ficará para jantar e pernoitará cá. Ademais, se você voltar amanhã, os pescadores vão desconfiar. E pelo o que ouvi, ninguém pode saber da existência da Sónia até chegar à Casa de Elrond. – Elrohir cedeu e decidiu ficar.

De repente Galion, Talion e Sónia entraram na cozinha molhados até aos ossos, Sónia vinha a rir inocentemente e Talion e Galion com uma cara de carrancudos.

– Mas o que diabo vos aconteceu? – disse Dolêl levantando-se da cadeira num salto. Ambos os gémeos olharam para a Sónia e Talion disse.

– A Menina Sónia foi nos visitar e pôs-se a mexer na rede, ficou com a mão presa e quando jogámos a rede ao mar, ela foi juntamente.

– E ela nos agarrou e caímos todos ao mar. – concluiu Galion e Thalos começou a rir enquanto os outros esboçavam um ligeiro sorriso.

– Por Ossë. Sónia tu és maluca! Vem tirar essa roupa e vocês façam o mesmo. – disse Dolêl conduzindo Sónia até ao quarto onde tomavam banho. Pouco depois Dolêl apareceu na cozinha e foi preparar o jantar enquanto ouvia notícias de Elrond sobre o interior de Valinor. Estavam a falar sobre o reinado dos Noldor quando Sónia apareceu com um vestido da Dolêl muito bonito e com os cabelos apanhados atrás.

– Uuuhh... Lembas. – disse Sónia a tirar uma lemba, mas Dolêl bateu-lhe ao leve na mão e fez sinal para não mexer. Sónia desanimou e saiu da cozinha a cantar "Relax"

– Moça estranha! – disse Thalos e Elrohir olhou-o.

– Porquê?

– Porque passa a vida a fazer o que lhe dá na cabeça. – riu-se – Os gémeos já estão fulos da vida com ela.

Na hora de jantar estavam todos na mesa, menos a Sónia que tinha saído e ainda não voltara. Dolêl já estava a ficar preocupada e ia pedir ao Thalos para ir procurá-la quando Sónia entrou, Dolêl disse-lhe algo, mas Sónia não percebeu e sentou-se ao lado de Talion.

Ao final do jantar, Halos pediu que ninguém se levantasse e falou.

– Como sabem, amanhã Sónia vai embora com Elrohir! – olhou para Sónia – Sónia, percebes-te? Amanhã tens que ir.

– Ir? – disse Sónia – Ir onde?

– Tens que ir para a Casa de Elrond com o Elrohir.

– Elrohir? Ir Elrohir? Casa de Elriondes?

– Casa de Elrond. – corrigiu Thalos.

– Ah...porquê?

– Porque sim...depois verás ! – disse Halos e todos na mesa perceberam o olhar confuso e duvidoso da Sónia.

– Fiz mal?

– Não...não fizeste nada de mal. Mas tens que ir. – disse Dolêl.

Sónia olhou para Dolêl confusa e depois olhou para Elrohir e falou em português.

– Mas o que raio está a se passar? – Elrohir olhou-a sem perceber e Sónia abanou a cabeça.

– Vá. – disse Dolêl ao levantar-se – Tu precisas de dormir, e logo tu que és uma dorminhoca. Vamos. – Sónia seguiu Dolêl encolhendo os ombros.

Dolêl madrugou para preparar os mantimentos para a viaja de Sónia e Elrohir, este também madrugou para preparar o cavalo e ajudar Halos e Dolêl. Antes do sol nascer, Dolêl foi chamar a Sónia e esta levantou-se a custo e a resmungar, vestiu umas calças do Galion e uma camisa do Thalos que Dolêl lhe dera para se sentir mais à vontade enquanto viajava. Sónia amarrou o cabelo, que não era fácil pois tinha o cabelo escadeado e a beira não chegava atrás, e desceu para a cozinha, lá já se encontrava Elrohir a comer pão com peixe e Dolêl a preparar uma mochila, Sónia sentou-se e comeu pão com uma fatia de maçã esmagada.

Mal o sol nasceu, Sónia montou o cavalo de Elrohir a medo e Elrohir montou à sua trás, despediram-se de Halos e Dolêl, que deitava umas lágrimas e deixou a Sónia triste. Sónia queria se despedir dos gémeos e do Thalos, mas parecia que ainda estavam a dormir, mas na janela do quarto os gémeos a chamaram e jogaram um embrulho, era uma capa cinzenta escura para ela usar, Thalos também apareceu à porta da cozinha e depois de Sónia se despedir de todos, Elrohir dirigiu-se para os rochedos e passou pela a passagem que passara no dia anterior, mandou Sónia vestir a capa para não dar muito nas vistas quando passarem pela aldeia dos pescadores, que olharam desconfiados para Sónia por não conseguirem ver a cara.

Niono, o nome do cavalo de Elrohir, começou a subir devagar o caminho do precipício, depois da subida entrou na floresta e avançou por aí dentro.

Elrohir e Sónia estavam calados, só se ouvia o som dos animais e o vento a mexer com os ramos das árvores, foi então que a Sónia viu um coelho a saltar entre a erva e apontou para o animal, mas Elrohir não olhou e continuou o caminho.

– Chato! – disse Sónia e, claro, Elrohir não percebeu.

Pouco tinha passado do Meio dia e continuavam a avançar pela a floresta, Sónia já começava a se sentir cansada e tinha o rabo a doer, tentou pedir ao Elrohir para que parassem um pouco, mas Elrohir não percebeu o que a Sónia pedia e continuou o caminho. Pouco tempo depois Sónia disse que tinha fome, mas Elrohir respondeu para que ela esperasse um pouco, cavalgaram devagar durante um bom pedaço quando Sónia voltou a dizer que tinha fome e a resposta foi a mesma. Sónia chateou-se depois de obter três nãos do Elrohir, então pôs-se a dizer "Tenho fome!" de seguida, aí então foi a vez de Elrohir chatear-se e tirou uma maçã da mochila e deu à Sónia que agradeceu como se nada fosse.

A noite chegou e Elrohir parou ao pé de uma clareira, acendeu uma pequena fogueira para aquecer a comida e para se aquecerem. Sónia estava estafada e ficou em pé a "mexer" com as costas que lhe doíam, Elrohir aqueceu peixe seco e deu meia lemba à Sónia que se sentou à frente da fogueira a aquecer-se, já começava a ficar frio.

Depois do breve jantar, Elrohir ensinou algumas palavras à Sónia que aprendeu com muito gosto, mas preferia ouvir uma música ou ouvir uma história daquela estranha terra, mas Sónia não iria perceber porque não entendia as estranhas, mas belas, palavras. Finalmente o sono apoderou-se de Sónia e esta fez "sinal" que iria dormir, Elrohir estendeu um cobertor no chão ao pé de uma árvore e Sónia adormeceu assim que fechou os olhos.

Elrohir ficou acordado durante algum tempo a pensar em várias coisas, principalmente como iria explicar a vinda de uma mortal a Valinor, olhou para Sónia, a luz da fogueira iluminava fracamente o seu rosto e Elrohir sorriu, à muito que não vira uma mortal, o último com quem falara fora Aragorn Ellessar, Rei de Gondor. Elrohir questionou-se se os Homens ainda se lembravam das antigas Histórias ou de Gondor e foi com estes pensamentos que Elrohir deitou-se e adormeceu.

– –

Quatro dias se tinham passado e já estavam nas Planícies de Nahar.

Já tinham percorrido meio dia e Sónia mostrava aborrecida e estava sempre a tentar sair do cavalo para espreguiçar-se um pouco, mas Elrohir não deixava pois queria chegar o mais depressa possível à Casa de Elrond, sua casa. Sónia ficou extremamente aborrecida e Elrohir sabia que quando Sónia estava aborrecida podia se tornar extremamente irritante, então deixou-a desmontar Niono e andar com o Elrohir ao lado a conduzir o cavalo. Sónia sentiu-se mais contente e começou a cantar o Hakuna Matata deixando o Elrohir confuso enquanto ela cantava aquela alegre e estranha canção. Elrohir riu-se e tentou aprender a canção e Sónia ensinou-lhe com muito gosto, quando Elrohir finalmente apanhou o jeito começou a cantar, a sua voz era bela e Sónia calou-se a apreciar e riu-se quando Elrohir olhou-a meio embaraçado.

– –

Já tinham passado vários dias, Elrohir e Sónia estavam na floresta que pertencia à Casa de Elrond, ainda faltava um dia para lá chegar e pararam para pernoitar. Sónia adormecera ao pé da fogueira, a noite estava fria, e Elrohir estava encostado numa árvore e estava sonolento, estava quase a dormir quando ouviu algo com a sua audição élfica, era um assobio. Elrohir levantou-se e agarrou na espada que trazia na cintura, olhou com mais atenção com a sua visão élfica e ficou aliviado quando viu Haldorin, um elfo de cabelos pretos, amigo de Elrohir e chefe do grupo que vigiava a floresta.

Quando Haldorin se aproximou, sorriu e cumprimentou Elrohir, deu um assobio e dois elfos, um de cabelos pretos e o outro de cabelos loiros escuros, apareceram pouco tempo depois, o de cabelos loiros trazia um enorme cão preto que apressou-se a cheirar Sónia que acordou e assustou-se dando um pulo e, desequilibrando-se, caiu ao chão. Ficou a olhar para o cão até o seu dono o chamar, Haldorin perguntou quem ela era e Elrohir só disse o nome e que não podia dizer mais nada até chegar à Casa de Elrond.

– Raios partam o maldito cão! – disse Sónia levantando-se e depois deu-se conta dos recém chegados que a olhavam desconfiados.

– Língua estranha ela usa Senhor. – disse Haldorin para Elrohir – Nunca ouvi tal língua.

– Explicarei quando chegarmos à Casa de meu pai! – respondeu Elrohir – Agora deixai-a dormir. Ela precisa de descansar, senão amanhã ela não se cala! – riu-se e os três recém chegados olharam para Sónia mais uma vez desconfiados.

Sónia também olhou para os três desconfiada, o cão aproximou-se outra vez da Sónia e roçou-se nela, Sónia agachou-se e começou a fazer festas ao cão e o elfo de cabelo loiro aproximou-se, olhou para Sónia, franziu a testa e levou o cão para longe da Sónia.

– Aquele parece que não dorme! – disse Sónia baixinho e depois virou-se para Elrohir. – Quem são?

– Amigos. – respondeu Elrohir.

– Ah...

Sónia voltou a deitar-se sem antes olhar desconfiada para os amigos de Elrohir, ao ajeitar-se no cobertor lembrou-se em Dolêl, nos jogos de xadrez que Halos e Thalos costumavam jogar e nas brincadeiras com Galion e Talion na praia. Deixou escapar um suspiro triste e fechou os olhos a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte o sol nasceu brilhante e o céu estava azul sem nuvens, Elrohir aproximou-se da Sónia e abanou-a levemente, Sónia resmungou e tapou a cara com o cobertor, Elrohir revirou os olhos e tirou-lhe os cobertores. Sónia sentou-se ainda com os olhos fechados e a resmungar, Haldorin e os seus companheiros olharam-na de olhos arregalados. Finalmente, Sónia acordou de completo e roubou a lemba que Elrohir estava a comer e este teve que ir buscar outra.

No meio da manhã prepararam-se e continuaram a viagem, agora mais curta, até à Casa de Elrond. Iam todos a pé e iam conversando alegremente, menos a Sónia que não percebia nada a não ser escassas palavras simples que aprendera. Estava extremamente aborrecida e começou a cantarolar baixinho sem que ninguém desse conta, até que viu algo a se mexer ao fundo nos arbustos e parou a olhar, mas não viu nada, deu dois passos na direcção do arbusto.

– Sónia. – gritou Elrohir e Sónia assustou-se. – Mas o que estás a fazer aí parada? Vamos que falta pouco.

Sónia, que não percebera grande coisa do que o Elrohir dissera, olhou mais uma vez para os arbustos e continuou a andar tentando acompanhar os companheiros.

Já tinham caminhado à muito tempo, pois já passava do Meio dia, finalmente chegaram a um vale maravilhoso, havia uma cascata cintilante ao pé de um enorme palácio branco com o telhado em azul claro. Sónia ficou maravilhada ao ver tal paisagem.

– Morri e foi p'ro Céu ! – disse Sónia.

Ao descerem por um caminho decorado com pedra brancas, Sónia olhava maravilhada para o vale, ficara encantada com tudo, pela primeira que chegara a Valinor sentiu-se realmente feliz, olhou para o final da estrada e viu uma mulher (Sónia ainda não sabia que eles eram elfos) de cabelos longos negros com uma criança, Elrohir afastou-se do grupo em passos largos e a criança correu para os seus braços, Sónia viu que era uma moça e dava parecenças ao pai, foi então que sentiu-se observada e olhou de soslaio para Haldorin, mas este já se tinha afastado com o cavalo e os seus companheiros, então Sónia olhou para trás na direcção da floresta e viu um vulto a se esconder rapidamente nos arbustos. Sónia arrepiou-se e foi ter com Haldorin que estava mais à frente, olhou outra vez para os arbustos, mas não viu mais nada.

– Sónia. – disse Elrohir e Sónia, mais uma vez assustou-se – Esta é a minha esposa Telas, e esta é minha filha Arwen, em memória da minha irmã.

– Claro... – disse Sónia sem entusiasmo e continuou a olhar para os arbustos com a testa franzida.

Elrohir desconfiou e olhou na direcção do olhar da Sónia, mas também não viu nada .

– O que tens? – disse para Sónia.

– Nada. – respondeu Sónia e depois voltou-se para Telas – Olá...sou a Sónia. Óh...Olá pequenina.

Telas olhou desconfiada para Sónia e afastou a filha dela, Sónia ficou um pouco ofendida e afastou-se também da Tela.

– Quem é? – disse Tela.

– O nome dela é Sónia. Por agora não posso dizer mais nada. – respondeu Elrohir – Sónia! Vens?

Sónia seguiu o casal mais atrás com má cara, não gostava muito do que vira antes e agora a Telas parecia que não gostava dela, voltou a sentir-se observada, mas não voltou a olhar para trás. Um homem alto de cabelo pretos aproximou-se de Elrohir, era Elladan, e cumprimentou vivamente o irmão, depois olhou para Sónia e sorriu.

– Estou a ver que trouxeste alguém. – disse Elladan – Era isso de tão importante que tinha para fazer?

– Sim... – respondeu Elrohir – Esta é a Sónia. Sónia...este é Elladan, meu irmão.

Sónia sorriu e fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça, depois olhou em volta e viu mais pessoas, estavam todos a sorrir e a olhar desconfiados para Sónia que corou um pouco e aproximou-se mais de Elrohir.

– Vem Sónia. – disse Elrohir enquanto mostrava o caminho à Sónia pelo o palácio.

Elladan, Telas e Arwen seguiam perto que começaram a falar animadamente e Sónia deixou-se ficar um pouco para trás. Finalmente chegaram a uma porta de madeira escura e entraram, lá dentro estava um elfo sentado num cadeirão à frente de uma lareira apagada, o tal elfo estava a ler um livro e sorriu ao ver Elrohir que rapidamente abraçou-o, era Elrond. De seguida Elrohir apontou para Sónia e esta reparou que os olhos de Elrond eram velhos e cansados, pois já tinha vivido e passado por muito, Sónia desviou rapidamente o olhar e fixou-o na lareira.

Depois de feita as apresentações, Elrohir pediu à Telas que levasse Sónia até ao quarto e que pedisse às criadas que lhe preparasse um banho e roupas para Sónia usar. Depois da Sónia e Telas saírem da sala, Elrohir dirigiu-se ao pai e falou.

– Hoje à noite gostaria de falar com os mais sábios da Casa de Elrond. Que organizasse um pequeno jantar e que convidasse os sábios.

– Porque razão? – disse Elrond.

– Gostaria de dizer algo sobre a Sónia.

– Mas para dizeres não precisas de convocar os Sábios.

– Por Favor Pai. – disse Elrohir – É muito importante.

– Está bem... – disse Elrond abanando a cabeça – Não sei porquê, mas...

– Garanto que não irá se arrepender. – disse Elrohir sorrindo e depois saiu da sala acompanhado pelo o irmão.

À noite, na hora de jantar, estavam todos os sábios a jantar num salão muito bem decorado, estavam sentados em três mesas compridas, duas em vertical e uma em horizontal (a formar uma espécie de quadrado sem um lado), com toalhas muito bem bordadas em dourado e em prateado. Todos interrogavam-se por que razão estavam ali. No final do jantar, Elrohir pediu a atenção a todos e todos o olharam, mas simplesmente Elrohir levantou-se e entrou por uma porta, alguns resmungos e dúvidas fizeram-se ouvir pelo o salão que cessaram quando Elrohir voltou com a Sónia, que trajava um belo vestido azul claro bordado nas mangas e na cintura a branco, tinha o cabelo apanhado a trás com a beira solta deixando-a muito bonita, ouviram-se alguns murmúrios quando Elrohir se dirigiu para o centro pedindo silêncio e que o escutassem.

– Meus Senhores, minhas Senhoras. – disse Elrohir fazendo uma vénia – Vós já sabeis que viajei e trouxe comigo alguém que certamente não conhecem. – fez sinal para que Sónia aproxima-se – Esta moça chama-se Sónia... – fez uma pequena pausa – a Mortal. – todos no salão ficaram a olhar para Elrohir, menos Elros que fixava o olhar em Sónia, de repente Elrond levantou-se a rir e a bater palmas.

– Filho...Meu Filho! – disse – Tu e as tuas brincadeiras. – e uma onda de riso se instalou no salão.

Porém, Elrohir mantinha-se sério e olhava seriamente para o pai.

– Um momento meus Senhores. – disse Elrohir e o riso cessou, mas continuava uns murmúrios.

Elrohir aproximou Sónia do seu pai e pediu que ele a olhasse nos olhos, Elrond pensou que era uma piada, mas fez o que o filho lhe mandou, olhou para os olhos cor de mel da Sónia e ficou sem palavras, os olhos da Sónia eram uns olhos que não via à muito tempo. Elrond sentou-se na cadeira pensativo e perplexo, muitos dos que estavam no salão compreenderam e começaram a falar entre si. Elrond continuava pensativo e olhou mais uma vez para Sónia.

– Os Mortais não são bens vindos a Valinor. – disse Elrond. – Mas como é que ela chegou aqui?

– Se me derem silêncio! Contarei o sucedido – disse Elrohir e um silêncio abateu-se no salão enquanto contava o sonho, da sua viagem e da família de Halos.

Sónia estava de pé ainda ao pé da mesa onde Elrond estava, Elros olhava para Sónia com os olhos arregalados e Sónia afastou-se quando percebeu isso indo para o pé de Elrohir, mas estava farta de estar em pé e dirigiu-se para uma cadeira vazia e sentou-se, muitos dos presentes a olharam espantados, não era costume alguém deixar o centro e se sentar sem antes pedir permissão.

Quando Elrohir acabou de falar, Sónia já estava cheia de sono e abria constantemente a boca, o que fazia o elfo ao seu lado a olhar com desprezo.

– Dizes que Sónia será julgada pelos os Valar? – disse Elrond numa voz audível.

– Sim. – respondeu Elrohir .

Elrond mostrava-se pensativo e um pouco confuso, muitos dos sábios também olhavam confusos e pensativos para Elrohir, por fim Elrond levantou-se e disse.

– Se os Valar desejam que esta mortal viva entre nós até ser decidido o seu destino no Julgamento, que assim seja. Que Sónia seja bem tratada. Agora meus amigos, poderão ir para as vossas casas ter com as vossas famílias. Boa Noite.

Todos no salão levantaram-se e foram-se embora pelas as várias portas que lá havia, Elrond foi na direcção da Sónia que adormecera com a cabeça em cima da mesa, abanou-a e Sónia acordou. Elrond sorriu e levantou-a da cadeira, ela bocejou e abanou a cabeça enquanto Elros aproximava-se.

– Elros, leva-a para o quarto onde a vista é sobre os jardins. – disse Elrohir aproximando-se.

Elros obedeceu e agarrou na mão da Sónia que sentiu uma estranha sensação, olhou para Elros e reparou que este desviara a cara. A pedido de Elrohir, Sónia deixou Elros guiá-la até ao seu quarto.

Três dias passaram, Elrond encontrava-se no jardim debaixo da varanda do quarto da Sónia a pensar, ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma mensagem dos Valar, mas quando estava sentado nos bancos, um pássaro grande, branco e muito belo desceu dos céu e posou no mesmo banco que Elrond, trazia no bico uma carta branca com o selo dos Valar em azul, aceitou a carta e abriu-a quando a bela ave levantou voo e desapareceu entre as nuvens. Elrond leu a carta atentamente, depois levantou-se e foi ter com Elladan que estava na enorme biblioteca a jogar xadrez com Culion, amigo de Elladan e um dos principais conselheiros de Elrond.

– Culion, ainda bem que cá estás. – disse Elrond – Gostava de falar com vocês os dois.

Elladan e Culion pararam o jogo e escutaram atentamente Elrond.

– Recebi agora uma mensagem dos Valar. Sónia terá que estar presente nas Mansões de Manwë no Taniquetil dentro de quatro dias. Culion, trata dos mantimentos e de tudo o que é preciso para a viagem. Forma um grupo pequeno e discreto, não quero chamar atenção até que tudo não esteja esclarecido com os Valar. Elladan, vai avisar os sábios e avisa aqueles que têm Sónia em seu cuidado, para que eles a preparem sem demoras. Irão partir amanhã cedo.

Sónia encontrava-se no quarto deitada na cama, era raro sair do quarto porque sempre que saia todos que a encontravam ficavam a sussurrar e a "apontar" para ela e Sónia detestava isso, os únicos com quem Sónia se sentia mesmo bem era com Elrohir, Elros e Nhatas, amiga de Sónia e irmã mais nova de Elros. Sónia estava a olhar para as figuras desenhadas no tecto, estava a pensar como estaria a sua família, os seus amigos, como iria voltar para casa, provavelmente não iria voltar e este pensamento incomodava-a muito e cada dia sentia-se mais triste e preocupada.

– Sónia? – disse um voz calma à porta, era uma elfa jovem, alta de cabelo preto.

– Nhatas! – disse Sónia ao sentar-se na cama – Entra.

Nhatas entrou a sorrir, sentou-se ao pé da Sónia que também sorria.

– Trago notícias para ti. – disse Nhatas ao dirigir-se para trás da Sónia e começou a pentear-lhe o cabelo.

– Notícias? – disse Sónia com um élfico meio aldrabado.

– Sim. Amanhã vais viajar com o meu tio, Elrohir, e meu pai, Elladan.

– Viajar onde?

– Tens que ir até à montanha...

–... Taniquetil, nas Mansões de Manwë. – disse subitamente Sónia e Nhatas parou e pentea-la e olhou-a espantada.

– Co-Como sabias?

– Como saber? Sonhar...Sonho. – disse Sónia com esperanças que Nhatas percebesse.

Nhatas riu-se, abraçou Sónia e foi embora sem dizer nada, Sónia ficou a olhar confusa para a porta e voltou a deitar-se na cama a olhar para o tecto até adormecer.

* * *

Muito obrigado pelas vossas reviews e por terem gostado, e acompanhado, a fic. Desculpem por não ser um agradecimento individual, é que tenho ainda coisas a instalar no pc e não posso demorar-me. Beijos e Braços para cada um de vocês. E mais uma vez, OBRIGADO. 


	4. IV

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim... e talvez à minha amiga que me ajudou, indirectamente, nos nomes das personagens.

* * *

_

– **IV – **

Quando Sónia acordou já estava anoitecer, Sónia não sabia as horas, como sentia falta de um relógio, então levantou-se e calçou-se, saiu do quarto a bocejar e foi andado pelo o palácio até chegar aos portões que davam para o jardim em baixo da varanda do seu quarto, nunca lá tinha estado, só vira o jardim da varanda, era muito mais bonito do que vista da varanda, pois podia tocar nas flores e nos belos arbustos, podia sentir o leve aroma que as belas flores brancas deitavam, foi então que Sónia viu um pequeno monte com uma árvore muito grande e bonita com as folhas claras a brilhar ao pôr do sol. Maravilhada com a árvore, dirigiu-se para o monte e ao chegar perto da árvore sentiu um arrepio atrás de si e voltou-se rapidamente, voltou a sentir um arrepio a subir-lhe a espinha e Sónia olhou para o chão, quando o fez, viu duas pequenas campas e um frio intenso percorreu-lhe o corpo, Sónia rapidamente desviou-se das campas e desceu o monte assustada, descia o monte andando para trás e chocou com alguma coisa, ao virar-se não reconheceu Elrond e assustou-se dando um grito e fugiu. Elrond ficara a olhar por onde Sónia fugira e não percebeu nada o que tinha acabado de suceder.

Sónia parara de correr no corredor que dava para o seu quarto, encostou-se na parede e suspirou, ouviu algo atrás dela e virou-se, era Nhatas que sorriu ao vê-la encostada na parede.

– O que se passa? – disse Nhatas preocupado.

– Passa? Nada, nada. – respondeu Sónia e sorriu para Nhatas. – Ir meu quarto.

– Eu acompanho-te. – disse Nhatas e foram as duas para o quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Elrohir foi ao quarto da Sónia acordá-la, bateu á porta e entrou, Sónia ainda dormia de baixo dos cobertores e Elrohir acordou-a devagarinho e, como sempre, Sónia resmungou, por fim levantou-se com ajuda da Nhatas, que tinha entrado no quarto sem que Elrohir percebesse, e fez cócegas à Sónia até esta se levantar.

Estavam todos prontos no pátio, só faltava a Sónia que ainda estava a tomar o pequeno almoço com Nhatas, pouco depois as duas apareceram e, depois de todos se despedirem, montaram os cavalos e seguiram caminho pela a floresta.

Já passava do Meio dia e continuavam a viagem, Elladan caminhava atrás da Sónia e Elrohir ao lado desta, ia também Culion e Friêr, irmão de Culion, à frente. Caminhavam calados, não se ouvia nenhum som vindo dos viajantes, só se ouvia os pássaros a cantar e as folhas a roçarem-se no vento nas copas das árvores.

– Friêr. – chamou Elladan – Estamos no caminho certo?

– Começamos a viagem à pouco tempo e já perguntas se vamos no caminho certo? – disse Culion e depois soltou uma gargalhada.

– Foi para quebrar o silêncio.

– Não te preocupes – disse Friêr e o seu cabelo loiro esvoaçou – Já fiz este caminho mais vezes que o próprio Elrond.

– É raro o meu pai sair do Vale. – disse Elrohir – Assim tens uma vantagem.

– Pois, mas este é o caminho mais discreto que se conhece. – fez uma longa pausa – Vamos parar ao pé do riacho mais perto e descansaremos um pouco.

– Não. – disse Culion – Temos que chegar às Mansões de Manwë dentro de três dias. Este pode ser o caminho mais discreto, mas também é o mais longo.

– Tens razão irmão. É melhor descansarmos à noite.

Sónia ouvia a conversa dos quatro sem perceber muita coisa, já estava a sentir-se cansada de estar no cavalo e começou a resmungar baixinho sem que os presentes a ouvissem, então o cavalo relinchou fortemente sacudindo a cabeça assustando Sónia.

– O Legas parece nervoso. – disse Friêr.

– Deve ser por causa da Sónia. – respondeu Elrohir – Ela ainda tem um pouco de medo de andar de cavalo.

Sónia franziu a testa para Friêr e depois para Elrohir, voltou a fixar o olhar na nuca do Legas, o nome do cavalo, e suspirou, estava a pensar na sua família e nos seus amigos que deviam estar extremamente preocupados sem saber do paradeiro dela, lembrou-se como era feliz junto dos amigos e dos irmãos, não que os seus anfitriões não estivessem a tratar dela bem, aliás, estavam a tratá-la maravilhosamente, mas sentia a falta dos sorrisos dos irmãos e dos amigos, e um pensamento veio ao de cima da mente da Sónia, ela sabia que iria falar com alguém importante daquela terra, talvez esse alguém pudesse ajudá-la a voltar para casa, ou pelo o menos comunicar com a família, Sónia sorriu e os seus olhos brilharam, quando mais depressa chegasse à casa desse senhor importante, mais depressa as suas dúvidas seriam esclarecidas.

O dia passou rápido e ao anoitecer o pequeno grupo parou ao pé de um riacho, desmontaram e amarraram os cavalos numa árvore, Culion fez uma fogueira enquanto os outros tiravam o que precisavam dos sacos (que se põe na sela dos cavalos). Quando acabaram de comer, estiveram a conversar longamente, nenhum deles se mostravam com sono, menos Sónia que já tinha adormecido.

– Gostava que Sónia pudesse falar a nossa língua. – disse Elladan.

– Mas ela pode falar a nossa língua. – respondeu Friêr. – Tem de aprender.

– E tu és o indicado. – disse Culion.

– Eu?

– Sim. Passas a vida a ler e a estudar. Bem tens capacidades de ensinar a Sónia a falar, a ler e a escrever.

– Pois, mas isso depois vê-se. Mas porquê é que gostavas que a Sónia falasse a nossa língua? – perguntou Friêr a Elladan.

– Para que Sónia pudesses dizer-nos o que aconteceu à Terra Média nestes longos anos. – respondeu.

– Essa Terra Média deve ser fantástica. Pelas descrições e histórias que Elrond e vocês contem.

Continuaram esta conversa até o sono se apoderar dos quatros e por fim adormeceram debaixo dos ramos. Mas quando os quatro dormiam profundamente, um vulto saiu de trás de uns arbustos e aproximou-se da Sónia tentado não acordar os quatro elfos adormecidos, agachou-se, afastou a beira da cara da Sónia e agarrou numa pequena garrafa dentro de um pequeno saco preso à cintura, mas ao tirá-la, Sónia mexeu-se e levantou-se de repente, o vulto assustou-se e ao tentar fugir bateu num cavalo adormecido e um relincho forte acordou os quatro elfos. Friêr levantou-se para acalmar os cavalos que faziam um barulho infernal, Culion e Elrohir partiram em perseguição ao vulto que fugira e Elladan foi para o pé da Sónia ver se ela estava bem. Algum tempo depois, quando os cavalos já estavam sossegados e quando Elladan se convenceu que Sónia estava bem, Elrohir e Culion voltaram com os arcos a postos para disparar.

– Então? – perguntou Elladan.

– Nada. – disse Culion – Devia ser um ladrão! Foi mais rápido que nós.

– Ou talvez conheça esta floresta melhor que nós. – disse Elrohir ao sentar-se.

Ficaram o resto da noite acordados, Sónia também ficara acordada por muito que Elrohir insistisse que ela devesse dormir mais um pouco, mas Sónia ficara com medo e não conseguia adormecer tão facilmente, então, como ninguém queria dormir, tomaram o pequeno almoço e meteram-se a caminho, pouco depois o sol nasceu por cima das árvores.

O dia passou lento e quando a noite chegou, pararam numa clareira rodeada por árvores jovens, acenderam uma fogueira e decidiram que era melhor um deles estar de vigia se caso o ladrão voltasse, e assim foi, Friêr ficara de vigia a noite toda enquanto o outros dormiam enroscados nos cobertores.

Antes do nascer do sol, muito antes, Friêr acordou todos para que se preparassem para a partida, tinham que chegar às Mansões de Manwë dentro de dois dias e tinham que se meter a caminho o mais rápido possível.

Sónia cavalgava ao lado de Friêr que tentava ensinar-lhe algumas palavras, foi então que Sónia resmungou que estava cansada e tinha fome, já estavam no meio da tarde e ainda não tinham comido nada, Elladan tirou um pão e deu-lhe, Sónia agradeceu sorrindo-lhe amavelmente. Algum tempo depois o grupo parou à beira de um ribeiro, para decidirem se podiam passar ou não, mas felizmente o ribeiro não era muito fundo e os cavalos passavam sem dificuldades. Atravessaram em fila e Sónia ia entre o Elladan e Friêr, mas Sónia mostrava-se nervosa incomodando perigosamente o seu corcel, então este, já fatigado com tanto nervosismo, levantou as patas da frente tanto que Sónia escorregou e caio na água gelada, Elladan agarrou de imediato o cavalo e Friêr agarrou Sónia puxando-a para o seu cavalo.

– Estás bem ? – perguntou Friêr. Sónia abanou a cabeça que sim, mas estava gelada e encolheu-se no manto, ao chegar à margem, Culion pôs um cobertor por cima dela, pouco depois voltaram a montar nos cavalos e seguiram caminho, mas Sónia ainda sentia-se gelada com a roupa molhada.

Á noite, Sónia sentiu-se cansada, gelada e não quis comer, deitou-se enrolada em dois cobertores e durante a noite acordou com dores de cabeça e a fungar.

Culion acordou todos antes do sol nascer e Sónia sentiu-se febril, mas não disse nada para não incomodar e preocupar ninguém.

– Chegaremos às Mansões de Manwë ao fim da tarde. – disse Friêr.

Meteram-se a caminho, as árvores iam escasseado tornado-se mais afastadas umas das outras, foi então que saíram da floresta e ao longe puderam ver a Montanha Taniquetil branca a luzir ao sol, Sónia ficou a olhar para a montanha durante um pouco, mas um calor ardente na testa fez com que parasse de mirar a bela montanha e não se sentiu feliz nem espantada como pensava que ficaria, aliás, sentia-se cada vez mais doente e não disse nada aos companheiros para não preocupá-los.

Continuaram a marcha mais contentes e desviaram-se de uma aldeia que lá havia para não levantar suspeitas, ao afastarem-se da aldeia, Elladan começou a cantar bem alto com a sua bela voz, os refrões eram cantados pelos os outros e Friêr quis que Sónia também cantasse os refrões, mas esta sentia a cabeça pesada e a doer, e não quis cantar, até queria que eles se calassem, mas não disse nada para que os companheiros não desconfiassem.

Atravessaram o campo verde e no final da tarde chegaram finalmente ao sopé do Taniquetil, avançaram por um caminho decorado com pedras brancas e douradas até chegarem a um pequeno vale redondo onde se elevava uma enorme mansão branca com os telhados e as bordas das janelas prateados, a porta principal era gigantesca e era feita em ouro com enrolamentos muito trabalhados. Quando o pequeno grupo chegou à porta principal a noite estava a chegar e Eönwë, o porta-bandeira e mensageiro de Manwë, os esperavam na porta.

– Friêr... – disse Eönwë quando Friêr aproximou-se com o resto do grupo – À muito que não te via.

– Nobre Eönwë... – disse Friêr – É verdade que à muito que não nos víamos.

– Presumo que trouxeram a mortal.

– Sim nobre Eönwë.

– Então não percamos mais tempo. Queiram seguir-me.

Os cinco recém chegados seguiram Eönwë por vários corredores muito bem decorados com várias coisas, desde a tapeçaria a estátuas de tempos antigos. Os corredores eram frios e pioravam o estado febril da Sónia que agora ardia em febre e a sua visão ficava turva de vez em quando.

– É aqui. – disse Eönwë – Aqui é a sala do Julgamento. A mortal deverá entrar só com um de vocês, o resto terá que me seguir.

Os quatro elfos entreolharam-se e por fim decidiram que Elrohir devia entrar com Sónia, o resto seguiu Eönwë por outra porta noutro corredor. Elrohir respirou fundo e sorriu para Sónia que olhava para o chão a respirar mal, Elrohir ficou preocupado e ia perguntar se estava tudo bem quando uma potente voz ecoou pelo corredor.

Que se dê inicio ao Julgamento.

Elrohir lançou um outro olhar a Sónia, agarrou-lhe na mão e abriu a porta entrando numa enorme sala, com uma enorme mesa branca ao fundo e duas mesas, igualmente enormes aos lados, Sónia estremeceu devido à febre e seguiu Elrohir para o centro da sala. Sentados às mesas estavam todos os Valar, na mesa principal, a do fundo, se encontravam Manwë, Varda e, na cadeira principal, estava Mandos, Senhor dos Mortos e Juiz Supremo dos Valar. Sónia olhou em volta e a sua vista ficou turvada um pouco, passou a mão pelo os olhos e reconheceu Irmo, Senhor das Visões e dos Sonhos, mas pensou que era uma partida da febre e não ligou.

– Estamos hoje aqui reunidos para decidir o destino de Sónia Abreu. – ouviu-se alguns murmúrios – Decidiremos primeiro se Sónia deve, ou não, permanecer em Valinor.

O julgamento começou, Elrohir ouvia atentamente cada palavra dos Valar que estavam divididos, maior parte deles queriam que Sónia fosse embora de Valinor, mas Ulmo e Nienna discordavam.

– Então jogamo-la ao mar e Ossë mata-a com as ondas. – gritou Oromë que criara ódio aos Homens ao longo dos anos por estes destruírem florestas inteiras.

– Que horror Oromë! – disse Nienna soluçando – Matar esta pobre mortal não é solução.

– Mas ela...

Sabemos que odeias os Homens por eles destruírem praticamente tudo o que criamos, mas nem todos os Homens são assim. – disse Ulmo.

– Os Homens são todos uns destruidores e "sujos" de alma. Nunca percebi o porquê que gostas tanto dos Homens. Eles poluem as tuas Águas com produtos horríveis que matam tudo o que encontra. Sabes meu amigo... Penso que tu adoras essas imundices que deitam para as tuas Águas, talvez tu sejas uma Alma Suja.

Uma enorme discussão arrebentou entre Oromë e Ulmo e com eles foram juntados os outros Valar, só Mandos, Manwë e Varda é que ficaram de parte sem meter na discussão que, pela cólera, já queriam que Sónia fosse morta pelas confusões que estava a criar.

A febre e as dores de cabeça de Sónia pioravam cada vez que os Valar aumentavam de voz fazendo que a sala parecesse uma tempestade, Sónia olhou em redor, via tudo turvado e só ouvia uns murmúrios zangados ao "fundo", tudo começou a dar à roda, foi então que Sónia não aguentou mais e desmaiou. Todos os Valar olharam-na espantados, Varda levantou-se e olhou para Mandos, mas este, compreendendo que Varda olhou com a intenção de ele ter levado o espírito de Sónia, mas Mandos abanou a cabeça negativamente, então Varda dirigiu-se a Sónia e todos os Valar calaram-se e olharam-na. Elrohir, que estava a segurar Sónia, abaixou a cabeça e afastou-se quando Varda pegou na cabeça de Sónia e pôs a mão na testa que ardia, de seguida Varda levantou-se e disse com a sua bela voz.

Sei que os Homens fizeram muitas coisas más, sei que destruíram muitas coisas que criamos, mas esta pobre criança não tem culpa. Ela é só uma criança, sim, uma criança para nós que já vivemos muito e passamos por muito. – fez uma pequena pausa – Grandes são os Valar que são misericordiosos, ou pelo o menos eram, esqueceram o que era ser misericordioso? À muito que decidimos não envolvermos nos assuntos dos mortais, mas esta criança particularmente perdeu as pessoas de quem ama cedo, pois sei que ela não vai voltar para as Terras Mortais, mesmo que vós decidam matá-la. Eu digo que ela merece viver e que viva entre os nobres elfos. Mas agora deixem-na descansar e se recuperar. – todos os Valar olharam para Varda. Manwë levantou-se e falou com a sua potente voz.

– Deixaremos Sónia descansar e recuperar, mas decidiremos se Sónia Abreu ficara ou não em Valinor. – fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para Sónia deitada no chão e Varda aproximou-se dele – Elrohir, filho de Elrond e de Celebrían, leva a Sónia para o quarto. Eönwë estará na porta para mostrar o caminho.

Elrohir fez uma profunda vénia, carregou Sónia nos seus braços e saiu da sala pela mesma porta que entrou, lá já se encontravam Eönwë, Elladan, Culion e Friêr, estes últimos três aproximaram-se de Elrohir e Culion, que era mais forte que Elrohir, pegou na Sónia que ardia em febre e seguiram Eönwë até um grande quarto branco e deitaram Sónia na cama, Elladan e Elrohir, que eram Mestres na arte de curar, aproximaram de Sónia, examinaram-na e depois pediram a Eönwë que fosse buscar determinadas plantas para abaixar a febre.

– –

Dois dias passaram e a febre de Sónia baixou, mas durante esses dias ela não tinha acordado. Os Valar já tinham decidido que Sónia ficaria em Valinor na Casa de Elrond e que agora só faltava Sónia decidir se queria ser mortal ou imortal nas Terras Imortais de Valinor.

Nessa manhã, Sónia abriu os olhos e vislumbrou Friêr adormecido na cadeira, Friêr tinha ficado de vigília a noite e adormecera. Sónia sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta, ainda sentia-se adoentada, mas já estava muito melhor desde da última vez que se lembrava.

– Friêr! – disse Sónia ao abanar levemente Friêr que acordou e ficou supresso de ver Sónia.

– Sónia! – sorriu Friêr – Já acordas-te, mas não te levantes da cama. – Friêr saiu do quarto.

Sónia ficou a olhar para a porta durante um bocado e depois saiu da cama, mas estava um pouco fraca e as pernas não aguentaram deixando-a cair ao chão, logo de seguida entrou Elladan e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Sónia sorriu quando Elladan a pôs na cama e este disse algo que Sónia não percebeu. Logo de seguida entrou Elrohir e Friêr, ambos a sorrir, Elrohir abraçou-a e Friêr posou a mão na cabeça da Sónia, pouco depois Culion entrou com Eönwë e Sónia olhou-o desconfiada, já tinha visto aquela cara, mas não sabia de onde, então lembrou-se do Julgamento e olhou para Elrohir.

– O que se passou? – disse, mas os presentes não perceberam, excepto Eönwë que tinha o dom de perceber as línguas de Arda.

– Desmaias-te durante o Julgamento. – disse Eönwë e Sónia arregalou os olhos, era a primeira vez desde que chegara aquela terra que ouvia a sua língua.

– Uau... Co-Como falas a minha língua quando os outros não falam.

– Faz parte do meu dever. Bem... é melhor descansares mais um pouco, sinto que estás ainda um pouco doente.

– Mas não o suficiente para saber como ficou o Julgamento. – Eönwë sorriu.

– Está bem, irei contar-te. – fez uma curta pausa – Os Valar deixaram te ficares em Valinor.

– Quem deixou o quê? – perguntou Sónia confusa.

– Os Valar são... bem, podemos considerar que são Deuses para vocês, os mortais, e que Valinor é a Terra dos Deuses e dos Imortais. – Sónia desatou a rir, pois não acreditou.

– Duvidas da minha palavra? Pois não deverias duvida-la, pois foi a Grande Valiër Varda, Senhora das Estrelas, que te salvou a vida, pois os outros Grandes Valar queriam que tu fosses descansar nas Mansões de Mandos, o que vocês mortais significa ir para o Céu. – Sónia olhou-o desconfiada, mas Elrohir pediu a Eönwë que não maçasse Sónia, pois esta ainda tinha que descansar mais um pouco.

Eönwë despediu-se com uma pequena vénia, pouco significativa, e foi embora deixando os quatro elfos à volta da cama que pouco tempo depois se foram embora deixando Elladan a examinar a humana. Esta, por outro lado, amuou quando os outros foram embora sem dizer alguma coisa e adormeceu com a mão de Elladan a examinar a temperatura.

Na manhã seguinte, Sónia já se sentia muito melhor e estava empoleirada na janela existente no quarto a ver o jardim com um lago que existia por volta do palácio, Sónia sorriu e fechou os olhos para apanhar o máximo de sol que podia, mas foi então que uma mão agarrou-lhe e puxou-lhe para dentro, era Elrohir que se assustara ao ver Sónia empoleirada na janela com medo que esta caísse, mas Sónia estava extremamente feliz, pois pensou que poderia falar com a Valiër Varda e pedir-lhe que lhe mandassem para casa, ou pelo o menos avisar a família que estava bem e que lhe viessem buscar. Elrohir olhou-a quando esta esboçou um grande e bonito sorriso e deu um beijo na sua bochecha, Elrohir riu-se e saiu do quarto, pouco tempo depois entrou Eönwë a informar que o Conselho dos Valar estava à espera, era agora que Sónia podia pedir a tal ajuda da Varda e seguiu o Maiar até à mesma sala onde tinha desmaiado Entrou com Eönwë ao seu lado, ia ser seu tradutor, e avançou até ao centro da sala. Todos os olhares dos Valar posaram na Sónia que vestia um belo vestido creme com o cabelo solto, Sónia corou um pouco quando olhou para Varda, era uma mulher muito bela, tão bela que Sónia não conseguia descrevê-la, tão bela que nenhuma canção feita por homens ou elfos a poderiam descrever. Eönwë avançou e falou na língua dos Valar e dos Elfos Superiores e Sónia não percebeu patavina, Manwë levantou-se e falou, Eönwë rapidamente traduziu a explicar a decisão dos Valar, como ela chegara ali e como gostaria continuar a viver, como mortal ou imortal, mas Sónia simplesmente sorriu e disse.

– Agradeço por me terem salvo, mas... eu não acredito no que vocês estão a contar.

– Ai sim? – disse Eönwë – Então como explicas que o bote em que viajavas veio ter a Valinor, e como explicas como Elrohir soube da tua existência? Ou mesmo como explicas o Julgamento dos Valar. Eu sinto que tu estás confusa e recusas a acreditar porque tens esperanças.

– Esperanças, sim tenho esperanças de voltar para casa.

– Mas ainda não compreendeste que não podes!

Sónia sentiu um peso no coração e franziu a testa, dirigiu-se á mesa principal e falou.

– Sei que vocês não estão a perceber que estou a dizer, mas aqui o vosso tradutor traduz. – olhou para Eönwë – Eu quero voltar para casa porque esta terra, é maravilhosa eu sei, mas tenho saudades de casa, da minha família e dos meus amigos que devem estar preocupados. Mesmo que não queiram me mandar de volta, por favor, deixem-me telefonar ou mandar outro tipo de mensagens que depois os meus pais vêm me buscar. – fez uma pausa e deixou Eönwë traduziu, mas o coração de Sónia entristeceu quando viu que Manwë falou num tom calmo e de negação.

– O Grande Manwë Senhor dos Valar, diz que não podes voltar para casa ou mandar alguma mensagem à tua família ou amigos. – disse Eönwë com uma voz baixa – Lamento!

Os olhos de Sónia encheram-se de lágrimas, e compreendeu que estava perante seres muito superiores a qualquer um que Sónia tivera contacto, mas ela não percebia o porquê é que eles não deixavam Sónia voltar para casa, ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar, todos os Valar ficaram calados e não se mexeram dos lugares, limitaram-se a ver Sónia chorar, Nienna, Senhora das Lamentações, começou a chorar baixinho percebendo a dor da Sónia, Mandos levantou-se e falou com a sua voz dura e Eönwë rapidamente traduziu.

– Os Senhores desejam saber a tua decisão.

– De-Decisão? – gaguejou Sónia que ainda chorava – Qu-Qual de-decisão?

– Os Senhores desejam saber se tu escolheste ser imortal ou mortal.

– I-Imortal?

– Sim, se escolheres ser imortal, viverás para sempre e sem que o teu corpo envelheça...

– Não.

– Quê? – Eönwë ficou pasmado com o "Não" forte de Sónia.

– Não quero ser imortal. Não quero viver para sempre. Diz isso aos teus Senhores, eu quero continuar a ser mortal. – Eönwë traduziu para os Valar e Mandos falou mais uma vez.

– Mandos deseja saber o porquê da tua decisão.

Fez-se uma pausa, Sónia olhou para Eönwë para espanto deste, Sónia esboçou um pequeno e triste sorriso.

– Porque quando morrer posso voltar a ver a minha família e amigos. – Eönwë abriu os olhos e traduziu as breves palavras de Sónia o que fez que todos os Valar murmurassem e olhassem para Sónia estranhamente.

O Julgamento tinha chegando ao fim, Eönwë levou Sónia até uma pequena, mas confortável sala onde se encontravam Elladan, Friêr, Culion e Elrohir e depois de uma breve explicação de Eönwë, os quatro elfos dirigiram-se para a enorme porta que tinham entrado quando lá chegaram levando Sónia com eles, deram uma capa preta a esta que vestiu rapidamente e montou o Legas sem dificuldade, depois de uma breve despedida aos que tinham vindo à porta despedirem-se dos elfos, foram embora pelo o mesmo caminho que viajaram.

Cavalgaram calados até o sol se pôr, Sónia sentiu frio através do vestido creme que trajava e deitou-se nos grossos cobertores sem comer deixando Friêr preocupado com a tristeza de Sónia. Friêr sentia uma certa afeição por ela, uma afeição que nunca tinha sentido antes e foi essa afeição que o levou a ficar acordado toda a noite, já sentira esse carinho desde o segundo dia em que tinham saído da casa de Elrond e Friêr estava estranhamente confuso, esse carinho não era amor de quem se ama, mas sim um amor paterno e protector, então chegou-se perto onde Sónia adormecera e afastou a beira que caia-lhe nos olhos, mas um estranho barulho vindo de uns arbustos fez com que ele procurasse com os seus olhos a causa do barulho, mas como depois não ouviu nada encostou-se a uma árvore e ficou a fintar as poucas estrelas que conseguia vislumbrar atrás dos ramos das árvores.

– –

Quatro dias se passaram e finalmente chegaram à Casa de Elrond, Sónia ainda continuava triste, mas alegrou-se ao ver Nhatas a dirigir-se ao encontro do grupo, abraçou Elladan, seu pai, e deu outro abraço a Sónia apercebendo-se que Sónia tinha o coração triste e levou-a para o quarto onde tomou um bom banho e vestiu um vestido creme, mais leve que o que tinha vestido.

O resto do grupo dirigiu-se à biblioteca ter com Elrond onde explicaram o sucedido, desde que saíram da Casa de Elrond até à chegada, por fim Elrond disse.

– Sónia tem que aprender a nossa língua e os nossos costumes.

– Eu posso ensiná-la. – disse Friêr com um certo brilho nos olhos.

– Hum... Irá ser difícil, mas talvez consigas. – disse Elrond e depois virou-se para Culion. – Alguém sabe da existência da Sónia?

– Não.

– Hum... chegou a hora de divulgar a sua existência. Prepara cinco mensageiros, irei escrever uma carta para cada correspondente. Culion, irei mandar uma carta para o teu avô, Rei Legolas da Floresta Nova, não queres ir lá entregá-la?

– Não senhor, pois desejo ficar cá mais algum tempo.

Entretanto Telas entrou na biblioteca e abraçou Elrohir que retribuiu o abraço e o sorriso com muita ternura, Telas pediu autorização para falar com Elrohir a sós, depois de Elrond dar a permissão, Telas levou Elrohir para o jardim.

Sónia estava com Nhatas no quarto, não falava e limitava-se a olhar para os desenhos no tecto, Nhatas, que estava a ficar farta do silêncio, começou a cantar uma música alegre, mas Sónia não se alegrou e limitou-se a suspirar e a contar os dias desde que chegara, já tinha passado praticamente um mês...

– Ou mais! – disse Sónia, não sabia ao certo quantos dias se tinham passado, olhou para Nhatas que sorria, levantou-se e foi para a varanda se sentar num banco de vime branco que lá havia, suspirou e pôs-se a olhar para as estrelas e quando olhou para o jardim viu Elrohir sentado num banco de pedra com Telas e Sónia apressou-se a ir para dentro do quatro onde se encontrava Friêr na porta a falar com Nhatas.

– Sónia. – disse Friêr ao ver Sónia a aproximar-se – Eu vou ensinar-te a nossa língua.

– Hã? – Sónia não percebera. – Ensinar falar?

Friêr sorriu e Nhatas confirmou que sim abanando a cabeça.

* * *

Obrigado pelas reviews e por acompanhar a fic.  
OBRIGADEX !XD


	5. V

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim... e talvez à minha amiga que me ajudou, indirectamente, nos nomes das personagens._

* * *

– **V –**

Dois meses se passaram e Sónia estava mais alegre, já sabia falar mais a língua que Friêr ensinava, embora não compreendesse muitas palavras, principalmente as que tinham vários significados ou as que eram mais difíceis de pronunciar, até estava indo bem com as suas lições, mas as lições de escrita, que começara a aprender à pouco tempo, estavam sendo muito difíceis, Sónia nunca vira letra tão trabalhada e bonita, mas no entanto complicada de "desenhar", pois era assim que ela pensava.

– Raios partam estas letras maradas. – disse Sónia enquanto que Friêr ao lado, que não entendia a língua nativa de Sónia, mostrava como escrever "estrela".

– Sónia. – disse Friêr – Com uma curva no final... Assim...

– AI! Friêr... isto está sendo... como se diz? Como é a palavra? Qual é a palavra quando uma pessoa fica farta de não estar sempre a fazer a mesma coisa?

– Tédio?

– Isso mesmo... Isto é um tédio. Não fazemos mais nada sem ser curvas, rectas, desenharmos estas palavras...

– Escrever.

– Escrever? Isto é mais desenhar para mim do que escrever.

Friêr sorriu. Sentia-se feliz sempre que estava perto de Sónia. Continuou a sorrir e olhou para a janela, o dia estava bem bonito, com poucas nuvens no céu, com um sol quente e os pássaros cantavam na árvore ao lado da biblioteca, onde Sónia tinha as suas lições, depois olhou para Sónia e disse.

– Sabes. Tens razão.

– Tenho? – surpreendeu-se Sónia.

– Está um belo dia, tal como nos dias anteriores, e estamos sempre aqui fechados, bem nos dá jeito um dia de descanso.

– Uau! Obrigado Friêr... Mil e um obrigados. – Sónia levantou-se e agarrou no seu livro com páginas brancas, semelhante a um caderno escolar, mas sem linhas, com poucas palavras mal escritas, e colocou-o debaixo do braço, dirigiu-se à porta abrindo-a e antes de sair lançou um sorriso a Friêr.

Sónia apressou-se a ir para o quarto onde jogou o seu "caderno" para cima da cama e foi para a varanda, olhou o jardim por inteiro à procura de Elros, olhou em redor com esperanças que o visse, mas não o viu, suspirou, mas o seu sorriso não morreu, foi então que lembrou-se de algo e levou a mão à testa.

– Idiota. – disse para consigo – Elros está com o seu pai... Mas onde? Já sei.

Sónia saiu do quarto e foi até ao quarto de Nhatas, bateu à porta e antes de obter resposta, entrou e viu Nhatas com o cabelo solto à frente do espelho a arranjá-lo.

– Nhatas. – falou Sónia – Sabes onde está o teu irmão Elros?

– Elros? – respondeu Nhatas surpreendida, geralmente Sónia estava aquela hora na biblioteca e nunca perguntava pelo Elros – Ele está com o nosso pai a treinar a arte do arco e da flecha. Porque perguntas?

– Oh, o teu irmão Elros prometeu-me levar-me aos estábulos ver os cavalos e ir calvagar na orla da floresta se algum dia Friêr desse-me licença dos meus estudos. E isso é hoje, pois o meu tutor e amigo Friêr deu-me folga hoje.

Nhatas sorriu e abanou a cabeça vendo o entusiasmo da sua amiga mortal e que nunca vira tão contente desde que a conhecera, e era uma das raras vezes que saía da mansão, o que deixava Nhatas mais contente, pois sabia que Sónia não gostava de ser "o centro das atenções", mas desde que todo o Vale da Casa de Elrond soube da existência de uma mortal na Casa, Sónia era sempre o alvo das atenções.

Nhatas acabou de arranjar o cabelo e acompanhou Sónia até o pátio onde decorria os treinos, era um pátio rectangular muito grande e largo, em cada das quatro esquinas do pátio havia quatro árvores enormes e belas, com folhas muito verdes e jovens protegendo os bancos que lá havia com as suas sombras, no centro do pátio havia uma espécie de fonte que jorrava pouca água, mas não deixava de ser bela, e existia vários matérias bélicos, desde a arco e flechas a grandes machados, mas era a arte do arco e da flecha, e a arte da espada que eram muito mais trabalhados e apreciados, pois havia muitos elfos, principalmente jovens, a treinar com o arco e flecha, e com a espada. Sónia olhou em redor, nunca tinha estado no Pátio dos Treinos, mas também não se admirou com a sua beleza, pois tudo era belo naquele lugar. Olhou em volta à procura de quem buscava e viu Elros sentado num dos bancos debaixo de uma das árvores com o seu pai Elladan. Sónia esboçou um pequeno sorriso e desceu as escadas rapidamente, seguida pela Nhatas, indo ao encontro de Elros, quando este viu-a aproximar-se, levantou-se de repente sorrindo e falou.

– Bons olhos te vejam Sónia, a Mortal de Valinor.

– É mesmo necessário lembras-me que sou mortal? – brincou Sónia – Olá Elladan, Senhor. – Elladan só acenou gentilmente com a cabeça esboçando um sorriso.

– Onde está o teu tutor e mestre Friêr? – perguntou Elros – Não vejo contigo.

– Ele deu-me este dia de licença. – respondeu Sónia – E sabes o que prometes-te?

– Pois sei. Eu não poderia esquecer de uma promessa. Mas, infelizmente, terá que ficar para outro dia, tenho que treinar com o meu pai.

– Dou-te permissão meu filho. – disse Elladan vendo a cara entusiasmada de Sónia a desaparecer – É muito feio quebrar promessas a uma dama.

– Mas...

– Vai lá meu filho. Não deixes a dama à espera. Assim eu irem ver como estão a decorrer os preparativos – Elladan saiu debaixo da sombra e rumou para as escadas.

– Então não esperemos mais. – disse Elros olhando Sónia – Seguemos então até aos estábulos e vamos cavalgar na floresta.

– Orla – disse Nhatas rapidamente, um pouco preocupada – Orla da floresta.

Sónia e Elros olharam-na com espanto, Nhatas raramente contrariava alguém. Elros perguntou se a sua irmã gostaria ir cavalgar com eles, mas Nhatas recusou, pois tinha prometido a sua tia Telas cuidar da pequena Arwen. Então Elros mostrou o caminho à Sónia até aos estábulos onde pode ver os mais belos cavalos que alguma vez vira, havia castanhos de todos os tons, pretos, malhados, brancos, enfim, cavalos de todas as suas cores naturais. Eram altos e robustos, com longas crinas brilhantes e sedosas, e os olhos apresentavam um brilho quase élfico, se Sónia visse algum cavalo deste em sua terra, diria que era um cavalo mítico, ou semelhante. Sónia olhava para os estábulos que também tinha a sua beleza, com vários desenhos representando a vida quotidiano com cavalos e longas pastagens com cavalos a pastar, e no tecto estava representado uma longa padaria com vários cavalos a correr com as suas crinas a esvoaçar.

– Sónia. – chamou Elros tirando a sua atenção às imagens e aproximou-se dela com uma égua cinzenta clara e malhada com manchas mais escuras, as suas crinas eram de um cinzento muito lindo e os seus olhos eram pretos – Esta é Meiga, é uma égua já um pouco velha, mas como diz o seu nome, é muito meiga e deixa qualquer um montá-la, mas não deixa de ser forte e é muito corajosa. O meu cavalo é negro, aquele ali. – Elros apontou para o cavalo tão negro como carvão, não tendo nenhuma mancha quebrando a uniformidade da cor preta, mas era um belo e robusto cavalo – Darwin é o seu nome. – disse enquanto puxava o cavalo para fora da sua cavalariça.

Sónia fez festas no seu dorso, mas este bufou furioso, nunca sentira uma humana por perto e ao que parecia, não gostava muito.

– Parece nervoso. – disse Sónia afastando-se e colocando-se ao lado da Meiga esbarrando-se contra um elfo de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, era o elfo das cavalariças, o que cuidava dos cavalos. Este falou com Elros e o jovem elfo de cabelos negros disse que gostaria cavalgar um pouco, então os dois elfos colocaram as celas e as rédeas na perfeição nos dois cavalos e ajudaram Sónia a subir para o dorso de Meiga que até não foi difícil, pois Meiga não moveu nem um músculo enquanto que a sua cavaleira subia para a sela. Logo de seguida Elros subiu para Darwin, saíram dos estábulos e seguiram para a orla da floresta, mas antes de lá chegassem, alguns elfos pararam de fazer as suas tarefas e olharam para Sónia a calvagar ao lado do neto do seu Senhor Elrond.

– Até parece que nunca viram uma humana na vida. – disse Sónia ao penetrarem na orla da floresta e deixando de ver os elfos e os estábulos. Elros riu-se e falou.

– É claro que nunca viram uma humana. Isto é, para muitos dos que cá vivem. Eu também nunca vira um mortal, até hoje, e ao que parece, vocês não são assim tão diferentes que os elfos. Isto é, nós somos imortais, somos sábios, temos a nossa beleza élfica, ouvimos melhor e vemos melhor. Sentimos coisa no ar que os humanos não sentem. Somos muitos bons a manejar armas, principalmente o arco e a flecha. Temos muitos feitos heróicos e belas canções. Tornamos o mais horrível e desfigurado metal numa bela obra. – fez uma pausa pensativa e arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não. Não assim tão diferentes.

– Convencido. – disse Sónia num resmungo e começou a trotar com a égua – Pois... já entendi que os elfos são melhores. Em algumas coisas.

– Algumas coisas? – admirou-se Elros e olhou-a, esta sorria vitoriosa, pois ela sabia muito bem do que estava a falar, ela mencionava que o Homem havia feito desde o começo da sua Era, ou seja, aviões, navios enormes, televisão, electricidade, veículos motorizados, descoberta da cura de inúmeras doenças, pizza... pois o Homem havia evoluído, apesar de haver também inúmeras outra coisas a qual não deveria se sentir orgulhosa, como guerras, armas capazes de destruir cidades, racismo, entre outras.

Fez algum silêncio entre os cavaleiros enquanto que Sónia mirava a beleza do local onde estavam, era mesmo muito belo, com enormes árvores a romperem do chão, arbustos de cor verde escuro e alguns com flores ou bagas, algum pássaro a cantar e a pular entre os ramos, um ou dois coelhos de passagem, então Elros decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

– Hum... Vocês! Errr... Lá na Terra Média têm tido problemas com os Orcs? – Elros nunca vira um Orc, mas ouvira a terrível descrição dos horríveis Orcs em canções e histórias, e sabia que eram criaturas reles e más, mas Sónia olhou-o, sabia também o que era um Orc, em histórias populares que se contam às crianças para embalar, nada mais.

– Orcs? – falou Sónia – Só se for nos pesadelos das criancinhas.

– Como assim? – perguntou Elros indignado.

– Ora. – Sónia parou Meiga para que Elros pudesse ficar junto dela – Contamos historias as crianças para que possam se acalmar.

– Mas Orcs não deveriam encaixar-se em histórias para criancinhas. São demasiados horrorosos e vis para isso.

– Não são nada.

– São sim... São criaturas completamente medonhas. – Sónia calou-se e olhou Elros como se ele fosse algum louco, bem ela sabia que eles eram elfos e tal, mas isso não queria dizer que os Orcs também existissem.

– Olha, se mesmo os Orcs existissem eles não iriam continuar a existir durante algum tempo.

– Co-como assim "existissem"? Eles existem.

– Se eles REALMENTE existem, eles estão muito bem escondidos, e quando digo muito bem escondidos, eu quero dizer... mesmo MUITO bem escondidos. – Elros fez uma expressão horrorizada, sabia que os Orcs haviam sido derrotados, mas deveria haver pelo o menos algum clã.

– E trols? Wargs? Aranhas gigantes da Floresta Negra? Ogres das Montanhas? E Lobos?

– Bem... trols e ogres também não existem, aranhas gigantes só no cinema, e mesmo assim mutantes. Wargs... não sei o que são e os lobos, bem... esses existem e são espécies em vias de extinção em muitos países, ou seja, em todos onde existe lobos e semelhantes.

– O que são "espécies em vias de extinção"? E o que é um "cinema"?

– Espécies em vias de extinção são espécies de animais ameaçados, ou seja, existe em menos número graças aos "avanços estúpidos" do Homem de outrora, mas... nós já estamos a protegê-los para que a sua espécie não desapareça e o cinema é...

– O QUÊ? – interrompeu Elros assustando Sónia – Vocês protegem os Lobos? Criaturas de Morgoth e das Trevas que matam selvaticamente os Homens e Elfos, e outras criaturas de Arda? – Sónia olhava-o de olhos arregalados, quem diria que ele ficasse perturbado.

– Coitado dos lobos. – disse Sónia recomeçando a andar com Meiga.

– Estranhos são os hábitos dos Homens. – fez uma pausa e recomeçou a acompanhar o passo de Meiga – Eu ouvi em histórias fantásticas e belas canções sobre Gondor, Minas Tirith, chamada a Cidade Branca, os Portos Cinzentos, a Floresta de Fangorn, bela e antiga... Diz-me, o que achas? São assim tão espantosos como dizem as canções e histórias?

Sónia fez um esforço para ver se alguma vez ouvira falar em tais nomes, mas nada ocorreu em sua mente e falou sem muito interesse.

– O que é um Gondor? – o elfo fazer uma cara espantada e horrorizada.

– Não conheces Gondor? – Sónia abanou a cabeça negativamente, Elros baixou a cabeça confuso e falou para si – Como é que os Homens poderão ter esquecido tais lugares? – então calou-se e não falou mais.

Cavalgaram durante algum tempo sem falar, Sónia admirava cada vez mais a beleza da floresta e não reparou que ela e Elros penetravam cada vez mais nela, até que Elros pediu que parassem quando chegaram a uma parte da floresta onde o ar era estranhamente mais pesado e escuro. Elros olhou em redor aproximando o seu cavalo da Sónia, era estranho aquela floresta abençoada ter uma parte que seja suspeito e estranhamente escuro, virou-se para Sónia e disse num tom um pouco preocupado.

– Vamos embora. Por hoje chega. Não me agrada esta parte da floresta que nunca tinha visto antes. Vamos.

– Mas... Já? – perguntou Sónia desanimada – Eu estava a gostar. E o que tem mal nesta parte da floresta? É só um pouquinho mais escura, não há nada que recear.

– Duvido muito. Anda – Elros voltou o seu cavalo, mas então ouviu a Sónia a gritar de satisfação e este assustou-se imenso, olhou para Sónia e viu-a a desmontar, e a correr para agarrar algo, quando voltou-se para Elros, este viu que ela tinha um cão branco, com uma mancha preta em volta do olho e orelha esquerda nos braços, mas era um cão de estatura média e pesado, e Sónia colocou-o no chão.

– Não é tão bonitinho? – disse Sónia afagando meigamente o cão que abanava o seu rabo como se a sua vida dependesse disso

– Onde é o que encontras-te... – perguntou Elros confuso – O que faz um cão no meio da floresta?

– Ora. Ou fugiu, ou foi abandonado. Coitado desta coisinha tão fofa. És uma coisinha linda, és...

– Pára de falar com o cão e vamos embora.

– Mas... mas... – Sónia agarrou no cão e fez olhos tristes – Não vais deixá-lo sozinho.

– Não estás a pensar em levá-lo.

– Mas... olha para ele. Tão sozinho, no meio da floresta, sem comer nem água, ao frio... e... e... e se chover? Ou... ou nevar. E se algum bicho o atacar ou morder. Deixa levá-lo... – Sónia fez uma cara triste "praticada" e fez beicinho – Por favor! – Elros olhou-a demoradamente, ele era conhecido por não ser fácil de convencer, suspirou e subiu para o cavalo derrotado.

– Vamos, e trás o cão contigo. – disse por fim – Desde que saiamos desde local. Sónia sorriu vitoriosa, esta "táctica" de olhinhos tristes sempre resultava com os seus irmãos.

Subiu a cavalo e chamou o cão que demorou a entender para segui-la, olhando sempre para os arbustos à espera de algo, mas seguiu Sónia correndo atrás de Meiga e saltitando sempre que Sónia falava com ele. Chegaram à orla da floresta e meteram-se pelo o caminho de pedras brancas, ao longe, nos portões principais do palácio de Elrond, viram uma pequena horda de elfos com trajes de viajem de tons escuros, traziam cinco cavalos, três de tons escuros carregavam sacos e os restantes eram altos e brancos, extremamente belos, um com a sela e as rédeas prateadas e o outro douradas, mas os cavaleiros não se encontravam nos cavalos. Sónia olhou para os elfos que descarregavam os cavalos e os entregava ao elfo que Sónia vira nas cavalariças. Esta olhou para os elfos recém chegados, que agora avançavam para o palácio com os sacos, olhou-os curiosa e não se deu conta que Elros já avançava para os estábulos, este parou e chamou-a para que o acompanhasse rapidamente.

– Quem eram? – perguntou Sónia ao Elros enquanto que ajudava a retirar as rédeas à égua cinzenta.

– São elfos. – disse Elros sem interesse e aborrecido, Sónia conseguiu que ele cedesse à sua exigência e isso deixava-o aborrecido.

– A sério? – disse Sónia completamente sarcástica e fingindo-se extremamente surpreendida – É que... sabes... eu não reparei nadinha. Pensei que fossem os Black Eyed Peas. Mas já que dizes que são elfos, eu acredito.

Elros olhou de soslaio para a mortal que esboçou um sorriso irónico enquanto que se perguntava o que era um Black Eyed Peas. O elfo das cavalariças, que assistira à conversa enquanto que colocava palha fresca aos cavalos dos viajantes, sorriu vivamente vendo a cara aborrecida que Elros mostrava. Logo depois de os cavalos estarem arrumados, Sónia saiu dos estábulos com o elfo de cabelos negros logo atrás, chamou o cão que estava deitado na relva e afagou-lhe amavelmente.

– Ele... é... tão lindo. – disse Sónia abraçando o cão – Vou chamá-lo de... de... Potchi.

– O quê? – Elros achou o nome horrível.

– Potchi. Sempre quis um cão com esse nome.

– Tu lá sabes. – Elros começou a andar e Sónia, chamando o cão, seguiu e fez a mesma pergunta de quem eram os recém chegados.

– Fazem parte da horda de viajem do Rei Legolas Greenleaf, penso que são seus conselheiros e talvez o seu filho, pai de Culion e de Friêr.

– O mestre Friêr e o Culion são príncipes? – surpreendeu-se Sónia e sorriu maravilhada, quem diria que o seu tutor era um príncipe? Elros sorriu ao ver Sónia surpresa e olhou-a amavelmente, Sónia agarrou na mão do seu amigo e começou a andar mais rápido, queria ver o rei e falar com o seu tutor.

– Mas o que faz um rei aqui? – perguntou subitamente Sónia empurrando Elros pelo corredor.

– Não só o Rei da Floresta Nova que está cá, mas também os mais altos representantes dos outros reinos, como os Noldor e os...

– Sim... sim... Mas o que eles estão cá a fazer?

– Para o banquete.

– Qual banquete? – Elros, que ainda era puxado pela Sónia surpreendeu-se.

– O banquete em que Elrond vai apresentar-te a Valinor. – Sónia parou de repente e olhou para Elros com uma cara sem graça.

– Estás só a dizer isso... – olhou para Elros – Eu não... eu... nem pensem que vou para um banquete com aqueles elfos importantes e... não podiam simplesmente dizer numa carta? Não era preciso um banquete.

– Mas... – Elros ia começar a falar quando viu seu pai, Elladan, a se aproximar sem que Sónia notasse.

– Mas nada. Ouve, ficou muito lisonjeada e honrada por fazerem um banquete para mim, mas eu não passo de uma mera mortal e eu não acho que, bem... eu não acho que devo estar no meio de elfos importantes. Já basta estar nesta bela casa e, eu devia era estar numa cabana feita de madeira no meio da floresta mais profunda que existe e...

– Disparate. – disse Elladan e deixou escapar um sorriso divertido – És única nestas terras e queres que te exile como fosses um perigo? Não... Deves ser conhecida, muito bem apresentada aos Senhores dos reinos desta terra. – calou-se olhando a cara de espanto de Sónia – Agora vem comigo, Elros já teve o seu tempo contigo e Legolas gostaria de ver-te.

– Legolas? – disse Sónia depois de se engasgar nas suas próprias palavras – O rei Legolas?

– Sim...

– Eu tenho... Que... eu tenho que ir fazer uma coisa e...

– A fugir? – perguntou Elros divertido barrando o caminho à Sónia – Mas não querias ver o rei Legolas Greenleaf?

– É que... – começou Sónia a falar, mas Elladan interrompeu-lhe agarrando no braço e puxou-a para que começasse a segui-lo.

– Vamos... Não há necessidade para vergonhas. – repreendeu Elladan puxando-a amigavelmente pelo o corredor com Elros a rir mais atrás devido aos protestos e embaraços de Sónia. Finalmente chegaram a uma porta de madeira lisa e branca muito bela com as maçanetas da mesma cor.

– Não. A sério... – começou Sónia a dizer quando Elladan agarrou na maçaneta depois de bater à porta – Eu tenho uma coisa... – tarde de mais, Elladan abriu a porta e empurrou Sónia para dentro, os presentes olharam Sónia e um elfo alto de pele clara, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros olhou-a e sorriu, era Legolas Greenleaf. Além dele também se encontrava Friêr, Culion, Elrohir, Elrond e um elfo de cabelos loiros ao pé da janela, era muito belo, com o rosto jovem, parecido com Culion e com o seu irmão, Friêr, mas de olhos verdes tão claros que até parecia não ter cor, olhou Sónia sem interesse e coçou a sua orelha pontuda direita, Sónia olhou para ele fascinada, mas depois desviou o olhar para Legolas que acabara de a abraçar deixando a cor da cara da moça tornar-se vermelha, afastou-se e olhou-a sorrindo.

– As saudades que já tinha de abraçar um mortal... – Sónia não falou e continuou a olhá-lo de olhos arregalados envergonhada fazendo que todos rissem, menos o elfo à janela que só esboçou um sorriso pequeno. – Por favor, não é preciso ter envergonha.

– Eu quase tive que traze-las às costas que ela não queria vir. – disse Elladan entrando e juntando-se ao seu gémeo.

– Então... como é que te chamas? – perguntou Legolas como se falasse com uma criança.

– Sónia... – respondeu não engasgando-se por pouco – Sónia Abreu.

– Muito bem. Eu sou Legolas, e já deves conhecer os meus dois netos, que raramente visitam a sua terra. – apontou sorrindo para Culion e Friêr – E o meu neto, que raramente sai da sua terra, Thünir. O meu filho não pode vir, portanto veio Thünir. – Thünir olhou para Sónia cumprimentando-a com a cabeça sorrindo, mas sem muito interesse.

Sónia olhou para os restantes e voltou os olhos para Legolas sorrindo, este retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros da mortal, levou-a perto de uma mesa ao lado do seu neto Thünir e agarrou uma embalagem de pano castanho e entregou-a à Sónia, esta aceitou sorrindo e abriu, os seus olhos arregalaram-se e brilharam enquanto que sorria ainda mais.

– Então parece que gostas-te da prenda. – disse Legolas – Foi Thünir que escolheu.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu Sónia olhando para Thünir que retribuiu com um belo sorriso, e depois para Legolas – É tão lindo.

Sónia tirou um lindo vestido da embalagem, era um vestido leve de cor azul tão claro que não era branco por pouco, com efeitos de folhas e ramos finos que se enrolavam entre si nas bainhas das mangas largas e na cintura, a cor dos efeitos era azul claro, mas mais escuro que o azul do vestido.

– Gostaria que o usasses no banquete. – falou Thünir subitamente e aproximando-se.

– Sim, com muito gosto. – Thünir sorriu e dirigiu-se à porta abrindo-a e saindo da sala.

– E eu também tenho que abandonar-vos por agora – disse Legolas saindo da sala – Gostaria de descansar antes do banquete. Adeus amigos, minha donzela.

– O banquete é hoje? À noite? – perguntou Sónia subitamente olhando para os presentes que riram ao ver a cara de espanto de Sónia – E nem me avisaram?

– Mas não sabias? – perguntou Elrond surpreendido – Eu avisei aos meu filhos para que te avisasse. – olhou para os seus filhos e ambos fizeram uma cara como quem queria que os tirassem dali – O banquete estava combinado ser à duas semanas atrás, mas o rei Legolas Greenleaf atrasou-se. Os outros representantes já chegaram à duas semanas.

– E porquê eles ainda não me falaram?

– Bem... a tua presença em Valinor não lhes agrada. – Sónia franziu a testa ofendida e ia começar a falar quando um criado bateu à porta e entrou.

– Meu Senhor Elrond. – falou o criado respeitadamente e fazendo uma vénia – Chegaram Galadriel e Celeborn.

– Os avós estão cá? – disseram os gémeos de repente e levantando-se.

– Galadriel e Celeborn estão cá? – falou Elrond surpreso, mas feliz – Pensei que não pudessem vir. Celebrían veio?

– Não meu Senhor. – respondeu o criado. Os olhos de Elrond e dos gémeos entristeceram, mas logo sorriram e Elrond saiu da sala com os gémeos, deixando Sónia com Friêr e com Culion na sala, mas Culion levantou-se e saiu dizendo que tinha que fazer algo.

– E deixa-nos sós. – disse Friêr sem tirar os olhos da porta.

– Pois... – respondeu Sónia sem interesse, depois virou-se para o seu tutor e falou – Porquê é que não me disse-te que eras um príncipe? – Friêr olhou-a espantado e depois riu-se.

– Eu sou teu tutor e mestre de muito bom agrado, não era preciso contar-te esse pormenor, afinal, não gosto que me amam por ser um príncipe. – Sónia olhou-o aborrecida e cruzou os braços.

– Mas podias contar-me, lá por seres um príncipe, não deixava de tratar-te como meu amigo... e mestre. – Friêr riu-se e levantou-se em direcção à porta.

– Falta pouco que a noite chegue. Vou para o meu quarto, vou tomar banho e preparar-me para o banquete. Devias fazer o mesmo.

– Ah, pois, o banquete. – fez uma pausa enquanto saia da sala com o elfo – Ouve lá. Quem é Galordiel e Celeporne? – Friêr riu-se deixando Sónia ainda mais aborrecida.

– Saberás no banquete onde estarão os elfos mais importantes de Valinor, ou os seus representantes. – calou-se – E é Galadriel e Celeborn. Agora deixo-a. Até ao banquete, adeus.

– Adeus. – disse Sónia aterrorizada – Elfos importantes? Ai... Meu... Deus.


	6. VI

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim... e talvez à minha amiga que me ajudou, indirectamente, nos nomes das personagens.

* * *

_

– VI –

A noite chegou e o banquete estava prestes a começar, os convidados começaram a entrar no enorme salão branco pelas duas portas principais, ao lado de cada porta estendia-se ao comprido um tapete com os brasões e as cores dos Reinos de Valinor, os convidados também começaram a instalarem-se nas mesas vestidas com toalhas brancas e decoradas em dourado, as enormes mesas estavam postas como um quadrado sem um lado, com a mesa principal, um pouco mais pequena que as outras duas, na vertical. Na principal mesa sentavam-se Elrond e os seus filhos, Galadriel e Celeborn, Telas, esposa de Elrohir, Nhatas e Elros, filhos de Elladan, e Sónia. Na mesa à direita sentavam-se Legolas e o seus netos, Thünir, Culion e Friêr, os companheiros de viajem de Legolas e os representantes dos Teleri de Aman. Na mesa à esquerda sentavam-se os representantes dos Noldor e dos Vanyar. Mas na mesa principal duas cadeiras encontravam-se vazias, Nhatas e Sónia não se encontravam na mesa, Elrond e mais alguns começavam a ficar impacientes pela demora das duas, principalmente da mortal, então Elrond olhou para o seu filho mais velho Elladan e perguntou-lhe pela sua neta.

– Eu avisei-a para que não demorassem. – defendeu-se Elladan – Vou ver o que as atrasa tanto. Peço permissão. – Elrond aceitou e Elladan levantou-se pedindo desculpas aos presentes na mesa fazendo que vários resmungos baixos, principalmente vindos da mesa à esquerda, soassem pelo salão enquanto que Elladan saia de uma das portas inferiores. – Não devia confiar a Sónia à Nhatas nestas ocasiões. – resmungou Elladan enquanto avançava pelos corredores, finalmente chegou à porta do quarto de Sónia, a porta estava entreaberta e Elladan entrou vendo a sua filha à frente da porta fechada do quarto de tomar banho e de se vestir.

– Sónia, por favor. – dizia Nhatas – Sai daí, o banquete já começou e estão à nossa espera, devem estar furiosos pelo o nosso atraso.

– Eu não vou. – respondeu Sónia do outro lado da porta – Aquilo está cheio de elfos, ainda por cima superiores.

– Sónia, não sejas... Pai! – Elladan aproximou-se e perguntou o que se passava – A Sónia fechou-se ali dentro e agora não quer sair.

– Quem está aí? Nhatas?

– Elladan é o meu nome. – respondeu Elladan – Diz-me a razão por não quereres sair.

– Eu não quero ir ao banquete.

– E porquê?

– Porque... porque aquilo está cheio de elfos. Eu não quero ir para lá.

– Oh Sónia, Sónia. – riu-se Elladan – Estás com vergonha de ir ao banquete.

– Eu não estou com vergonha. – defendeu-se Sónia sabendo que era um pouco de mentira – Só não gosto de salas com muita gente. Ainda por cima cheia de seres maravilhosos e superiores, e eu? No meio dessa gente não passo de...

– De outro ser maravilhoso. – disse Elladan sorrindo adivinhando os sentimentos de Sónia – Não devias pensar assim da tua raça. Devias ter orgulho dela.

– E quem disse que não tinha? Só que... eu não quero ir, pronto.

– Está bem. Fica aí, assim não ouvirás histórias e belas melodias. Um maravilhoso jantar nossa companhia. – fez-se silêncio – Vamos embora Nhatas, deixemos Sónia sozinha e vamos transmitir aos nossos convidado, que vieram de tão longe só para vê-la, que ela não quer os ver e a nossa família ficara mal vista nos reinos. – fez-se outro silêncio, depois Sónia falou.

– Está bem. Eu vou... não quero ficar com remorsos depois. E já comia alguma coisa. – Elladan sorriu vitorioso.

A porta abriu-se e Sónia saiu, estava muito bela com o vestido que Legolas e Thünir ofereceram, com os cabelos arranjados e apanhados atrás numa espécie de rabo-de-cavalo, mas como os cabelos estavam escadeados, a beira ficava solta deixando-a ainda mais bela, claro que não era tão bela como uma donzela élfica, mas estava bonita. Elladan arregalou os olhos apreciando a beleza que Sónia transmitia, quando esta olhou para Elladan abaixou os olhos envergonha e rosou levemente. Nhatas sorriu e depois de elogia-la, levou-a para o salão do banquete juntamente com o seu pai que não falara ainda impressionado com Sónia. Quando Sónia entrou no salão, todos os olhos puseram-se nela e esta abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, sentou-se entre Nhatas e Elros sem dizer uma única palavra. Depois de Elladan se sentar e de explicar muito brevemente o que acontecera ao seu pai e ao seu irmão, Elrond levantou-se e falou muito respeitadamente.

– Meus Senhores, minhas Senhoras. Teleri, Noldor, Vanyar, Rei Legolas Greenleaf, Senhor da Floresta Nova e dos Teleri da floresta, e Galadriel e Celeborn. Agradeço a todos que tenham vindo à minha casa conhecer Sónia Abreu, a mortal que os Valar deixaram viver entre nós. Sei que muitos vós a sua presença não agrada, enquanto a outros ela é estimada, mas peço aos restantes que não a odeiam por ser humana, por ser diferente. Peço-vos que, antes de odiá-la e antes de tirarem conclusões precipitadas, que venham conhecer a sua história e mesmo conhecê-la a ela própria, apesar de muitos de vós não puderem ficar por mais algum tempo, visto que alguém se atrasou. – Elrond olhou para Legolas e alguns risos fizeram-se ouvir – Mas agradecia que os representantes dos líderes dos reinos élficos de Aman transmitissem as minhas palavras aos vossos Senhores. – fez uma breve pausa – Agora que se dê início ao banquete que vocês, meus Senhores e minhas Senhoras, devem estar a crer comida, que depois do banquete irá haver uma festa no Salão do Sol. – assim que Elrond sentou-se, vários criados entraram no salão com bandejas e jarros com vinho, e começaram a servir os convidados. Algum tempo depois os convidados e anfitriões começaram a conversar alegremente, mas Sónia continuava calada e parada no seu canto sem ainda ter tocado na comida.

– Não comes? – perguntou Elros subitamente, Sónia olhou-o – A comida não está ao teu agrado?

– Como posso eu saber. – disse Sónia sentindo-se mais aliviada – Ainda não a provei... e estou cá com uma fome. – Sónia começou a comer e Elros observou-a por algum tempo sorrindo, gostava de vê-la feliz e sentia-se feliz sempre que estava junto a ela, não importasse as circunstâncias, mas Elros não era o único que a olhava, Elladan, seu pai, também a olhava frequentemente, desde que a vira no quarto que a sua imagem não saia da cabeça, pois ficara fascinado na maneira como Sónia deslumbrava nessa noite.

Sónia olhou para Nhatas e viu-a a olhar fixamente para a mesa da direita, Sónia, discretamente, olhou também na direcção do olhar de Nhatas e viu Thünir, Nhatas olhava fascinada para Thünir, e quando este a olhava sorrindo, que o fazia sempre que ninguém estava a falar com ele, Nhatas abaixava o olhar e remexia a comida mal tocada com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Sónia sorriu para si mesma e continuou a comer com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

O jantar decorreu com muitas conversas alegres até que Elrond anunciou que o Salão do Sol já estava preparado para o fim do jantar, então os convidados começaram a levantarem-se e a dirigirem-se para o Salão, deixando Sónia a conversar, ou melhor, a resmungar com Elrond e com Elladan.

– Festa? – disse Sónia – Ninguém me disse que ia haver festa depois do jantar. Era só um banquete e...

– A festa faz parte do banquete. – disse Elrond ficando impaciente e aborrecido – Tanto trabalho a preparar um banquete decente para ti, e só refilas, estes mortais... como eu esqueci-me que podiam ser tão mal-agradecidos.

– Eu não sou mal-agradecida. – defendeu-se Sónia cruzando os braços e depois falou na sua língua nativa – Vamos lá dar numa curte, quero sentir o people na vibe.

Elladan riu-se ao ver a cara do pai que não entendera nada, então conduziram Sónia até ao Salão do Sol, assim chamado por ser um gigantesco salão branco com uma enorme lareira dourada e o tecto dourado representando um caloroso sol. Numa das paredes do salão estendia-se uma enorme mesa com várias iguarias e bebidas, ao lado da lareira estava elfos com instrumentos que Sónia nunca vira na sua vida, e este salão tinha uma ligação, através de portas de vidros, a um jardim ainda mais magnífico que o que existia debaixo da varanda do quarto de Sónia. Música maravilhosa fez-se ouvir no salão enquanto que os convidados riam e conversavam muito alegremente, Sónia afastou-se para um canto, mas foi logo buscada por Elhorir para falar com os convidados, principalmente da parte de Legolas, os representantes dos Teleri, que estimaram-se à mortal, e a Galadriel e Celeborn, mas algum tempo depois, quando começou a haver danças no salão, Sónia aproveitou e sentou-se numa cadeira que lá havia, olhou em volta e sorriu quando viu os elfos contentes nas suas danças, viu Elrond a dançar com Galadriel, Elrohir com a sua esposa Telas, acariciando-a frequentemente, Legolas com uma elfa dos Noldor de cabelos tão negros como a noite e mais alguns elfos a pares a dançar. Sónia divertia-se ao vê-los dançar até que viu Thünir sozinho ao pé da mesa a beber algo, então percorreu o salão com o olhar em busca da sua amiga Nhatas, e lá estava ela, sozinha no canto olhando Thünir, Sónia esboçou um sorriso endiabrado e foi ter com Elros que conversava vivamente com uns Vanyar.

– Desculpem meus Senhores. – disse Sónia cordialmente quando agarrou Elros pelo o braço – Mas preciso do vosso amigo. Obrigado.

– Sónia, o que se passa? – falou Elros quando se afastaram do grupo dos Vanyar.

– Ora, só vou fazer uma coisa muito inocente. – respondeu Sónia aproximando-se de Nhatas – Nhatas amiga. Olha, aguenta aqui o teu irmão um pouco, tenho uma coisa a fazer. – Sónia virou para Elros, que não entendia nada o que se passava, e falou baixo – Se tens amor à vida, por favor não a deixes seguir-me com o olhar. – e saiu do pé dos seus amigos tão rápido quanto chegou, indo na direcção de Thünir.

Thünir olhou-a quando esta aproximou-se com um sorriso inocente nos lábios, este olhou-a franzindo um sobreolho, não gostava nada daquele sorriso, então quando Sónia aproximou-se falou.

– Thünir... Eu gostaria que me acompanhasses até ali.

– E porque eu deveria fazer isso? – perguntou Thünir ainda mais desconfiado – E ali onde?

– É perto. Anda... Eu só quero que você convide alguém para dançar.

– Se quer dançar é só pedir.

– Não sou eu. É ela. – apontou para Nhatas que falava com Elros, Thünir arregalou os olhos e fixou-os demoradamente em Nhatas – E então?

– Ela quer dançar comigo?

– Se quer? Claro que quer. Anda... não sejas tímido.

– Mas... – Thünir preparava-se para falar, mas Sónia agarrou num braço e puxou-o até Nhatas e antes que chegassem mais perto, Sónia parou e fez sinal a Thünir que fizesse o resto sozinho, este respirou fundo e aproximou-se de Nhatas.

– Minha bela donzela. – disse Thünir amavelmente fazendo Nhatas virar-se surpreendida e com o coração aos pulos – Permite-me esta dança?

– Eu... eu... – gaguejou Nhatas ainda meia surpreendida e sem saber se aceitava ou não, mas essa decisão foi decidida pela sua amiga mortal que aproximou-se empurrado-os para a pista de dança.

– Claro que ela aceita. Divirtam-se. – voltou-se para Elros que a olhava sorrindo.

– Tu... sabias? – disse Elros, ele já sentira antes que Thünir havia atraído a sua irmã, e a sua irmã a ele – Mas... Onde? Como? – riu-se sem encontrar mais palavras.

– Eu sou mortal, mas não burra. – respondeu Sónia cruzando os braços fingindo-se ofendida, então alguém falou por detrás dela.

– Permite-me esta dança? – Sónia olhou para quem a convidara, era Elladan.

– Hein? – disse Sónia surpreendida – Eu... bem... eu não sei dançar.

– Eu ensino... é fácil – Elladan agarrou na mão de Sónia, fazendo-a corar levemente e levou-a perto da pista, levou os braços da sua parceira ao seu peito e agarrou-a na cintura – Agora só segues o que eu faço. Está bem?

Sónia não respondeu, mas acenou com a cabeça e começou a seguir a dança que Elladan conduzia, era calma e muito harmoniosa com a música que se fazia ouvir no salão, muitos olhares fixaram no elfo e na humana dançando juntos e Sónia abaixou a cabeça olhando para o lugar onde estava Elros, mas ele já não estava lá, tinha indo para um canto da sala encostando na parede e parecia aborrecido com algo, quando Sónia ia perguntar a Elladan o que se passava com Elros, Elhorir e Telas apareceram no seu campo de visão e lembrou-se que, desde que chegara à Casa de Elrond, e desde que conhecera Elladan, nunca o tinha visto com a mulher ou sabido algo sobre ela, então perguntou hesitando um pouco.

– Elladan, posso perguntar-te uma coisa? Mas não que eu precise mesmo de saber, mas é que, eu acho estranho e depois...

– Claro que podes perguntar. Perguntar não ofende.

– É que, bem. Desde que o conheço eu nunca vi a sua esposa. E eu gostava de saber...

– Ela morreu... – Sónia olhou para Elladan, este fechara os olhos com força cheios de dor e de saudades, apertou Sónia junto de si e esta desejou ter estado calada.

– Lamento. Eu... desculpa.

– A culpa não é tua, simplesmente perguntaste, tu não podias advinhar.

– Perguntar não ofende, mas por vezes magoa.

Fez-se silêncio entre os dois, Elladan sabia que Sónia estava a culpar-se por ter perguntado e ele próprio sentiu que não era justo ela se culpar sem razão.

– Só existe três seres nestas terras que matam, as shelobs, os jaggos e os elfos. – disse o elfo e Sónia levantou a cabeça olhando-o – As shelobs são aranhas cujo o veneno é mortal para qualquer criatura, são aranhas pequenas descendentes da terrível Shelob que aterrorizou esta terra à muitos anos. Mirïan morreu com uma picada de uma shelob. – fez uma pausa, suspirou e continuou – Os jaggos são peixes venenosos que, apesar do veneno actuar muito lentamente, deixa qualquer criatura com horríveis dores e em pleno sofrimento.

– E também disse... elfos?

– Sim. Existem elfos com corações negros e por vezes são muito cruéis quando pretendem adquirir algo, seja poder ou amor de alguém.

– E porquê está a dizer-me isso? Se o deixa triste?

– Só quero avisar-te dos perigos. Mesmo em Valinor a vida não é muito fácil. – Sónia olhou-o e uma pergunta veio-lhe à cabeça: "Porquê é que ela levou uma picada?". Mas Sónia já tinha feito uma pergunta que havia provocado dor a Elladan, portanto calou-se, mas Elladan apertou Sónia contra si e, parecendo advinhar os pensamentos da mortal falou com uma certa mágoa na voz. – Eu levei-a ao lago onde nós costumávamos ir juntos quando éramos comprometidos um ao outro. Ela estava tão feliz nesse dia, desde que ela concebeu os nossos filhos, nunca mais tínhamos ido a tal lugar, e isso deixou-a muito feliz. Encostamos a árvore onde namorávamos e algum tempo depois ela levantou-se esfregando o braço, disse que tinha sentindo uma picada e que o braço lhe doía. – fez uma pausa enquanto engolia um suspiro triste e cheio de angústia – Olhei rapidamente para o tronco e lá vi... uma shelob tão negra como a escuridão, olhei para minha esposa a tremer e a ficar cada vez mais pálida. Carreguei-a nos meus braços e corri... corri como nunca havia corrido antes. Eu, meu irmão e meu pai fizemos os possíveis para curá-la, mas passado três dias de dor, de tremores e horrores, ela faleceu nos meus braços. Só sobrevivi graças aos meus filhos que também sofriam, e não queria que eles sofressem mais se eu também partisse. – fez mais uma pausa fechando os olhos com força e apertando Sónia tanto contra si que já a custava a respirar – Sinto tanto a falta dela. Tenho imensas saudades.

Sónia atormentou-se a si própria por ter buscado tal assunto e lembrou-se da sua família e dos seus amigos, como eram felizes, apesar de às vezes ter tido alguma discussão, e como se divertiam imenso. Ao lembrar-se de tais recordações uma enorme e fria saudade encheu-lhe o coração e o espírito, sentiu-se fria e o seu coração doeu-lhe como nunca antes havia-lhe doído, começou a deitar finas lágrimas e soluçou, afastou-se de Elladan limpando os olhos e falou com a sua voz cheia de tristeza e escondendo os olhos.

– Desculpa Elladan, mas não quero dançar mais. Desculpa. – depois seguiu para o jardim sem chamar atenção dos restantes elfos, só sendo seguida por Elladan até a um banco onde Sónia se sentara longe das portas de vidros e começou a chorar devagarinho.

– Perdoe-me se a fiz chorar. – disse Elladan sentando-se – Não tinha essa intenção.

– Não te preocupes. – falou Sónia entre alguns soluços – Só que... eu lembrei-me da minha casa e... Tenho saudades. – e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Elladan abraçou-lhe e apertou-a contra si dizendo palavras de conforto enquanto que eram observados por Elros, que manteve a dança entre seu pai e Sónia sobre o seu olhar e seguiu-os até ao jardim, cerrou os olhos de raiva e ciúme, não entendo a razão, mas depois abanou a cabeça e falou para si.

– O que estou fazendo? Sentir raiva e ciúmes do meu próprio pai é tão vergonhoso e cruel, mas porém... – olhou para Sónia que chorava e sentiu-se triste, não sabia a razão por ela estar triste, mas desejava fazer algo por ela, só para vê-la feliz, abanou a cabeça com raiva e voltou para o salão.

Elladan apertava Sónia tentando consolá-la, por fim o choro amainou tornando-se fracos soluços, afastou-se de Elladan, limpou os olhos e olhou-o sorrindo. Este também sorriu enquanto que um calor cresceu-lhe no coração e aquecendo-o o espírito, tal calor também afectou Sónia. Ficaram mais algum tempo no banco a conversar sobre a família até que Elladan resolver que era melhor voltar para a festa antes que dessem por falta deles e os mandassem buscar.

– –

Já havia passado cinco dias desde o banquete e todos os que tinham vindo já tinham ido para as suas terras, menos Thünir que deixou-se ficar querendo ficar na companhia dos seus irmãos durante mais algum tempo.

A manhã nasceu com algumas nuvens escuras no céu e um vento frio começou a soprar, Sónia ainda dormia docemente quando foi subitamente acordada pela criada dizendo-lhe que Friêr já a esperava fazia duas horas.

– Mas quero dormir mais... – resmungou Sónia embrulhando-se nos cobertores – E está frio.

– Senhor Friêr espera-a na biblioteca. – respondeu a criada colocando um vestido vermelho escuro em cima da cama – Vou buscar água quente para o banho que a outra já está fria.

– Nunca posso dormir. – resmungou Sónia na sua língua nativa depois da criada ter ido embora – Preciso de férias... – e voltou-se na cama, abriu os olhos e olhou para a porta, uma figura acabara de entrar, mas Sónia não a viu bem e pensou que fosse a criada. – Lëan, deixa-me dormir mais um pouco. Tenho sono, tenho frio e não tenho paciência de apreender.

– Friêr não vai gostar se ficares na cama. – disse uma voz que definitivamente não era de Lëan. Sónia levantou-se rapidamente e viu Elladan a dirigir-se para a varanda sorrindo.

– Elladan. – falou Sónia com o coração a bater depressa transtornada pela entrada do elfo – Mestre Elrond nunca o ensinou a bater à porta? Imagine se eu estava a trocar de roupa.

– Peço perdão minha senhora. – disse Elladan fazendo uma vénia divertido.

– Senhora é a minha mãe. – fez uma pausa enquanto cobria-se mais no cobertor – O que fazes aqui?

– Venho pedir que me acompanhasse para um passeio nesta manhã tão bonita.

– Tá escuro, tá frio e tá... escuro. Realmente, muito bonita.

– Gostas muito de usar sarcasmo.

– Não tanto quanto gosto de... jogar almofadas. – Sónia agarrou na almofada e jogou-o ao elfo, mas este desviou-se sem alguma dificuldade. – Não é justo... os elfos são chatos quando se trata de jogar almofadas.

– Gostarias de acertar-me com uma?

– E porque não? Até ia ser uma sensação boa.

– Ainda na cama? – Lëan entrou com toalhas nos braços e outras duas criadas carregavam terrinas com água quente dirigindo-se até ao quarto de se banhar. – O Senhor Friêr vai ficar impaciente e... – olhou Elladan arregalando os olhos fazendo-o rir.

– Não é o que você está pensado Lëan. – disse Elladan dirigindo-se à porta passando por Lëan – Pensei que Sónia já estivesse pronta e só queria que ela me acompanhasse num passeio matinal. – voltou para Sónia fazendo uma vénia divertida – Então espero por si nas portas do jardim, e leva o seu maravilhoso sentido sarcástico. – e saiu, deixando a criada de olhos arregalados e Sónia levemente corada.

Algum tempo depois Sónia já estava de pé, para seu desgosto, e já vestida, pronta para se encontrar com Elladan, quando Lëan lembrou-lhe que Friêr a esperava na biblioteca no mínimo à três horas. Sónia soprou e dirigiu-se à biblioteca, sabia que ia receber uma bronca por não ter aparecido às suas lições fazia três dias e iria chegar tarde naquele dia cinzento. Bocejou e parou em frente de uma enorme janela de vidro que iluminava o corredor onde estava, olhou para a floresta escura devido às negras nuvens e continuou a olhar até vozes de criadas lhe chamaram a sua atenção e continuou pesadamente até à biblioteca.

– Bons olhos que te vejam. – disse Friêr mal-humorado sentado junto à janela.

– Hum... Desculpa. – Sónia tentou pedir desculpas, mas Friêr levantou-se repentinamente.

– Três dias! Três dias... e hoje? Tarde. Tarde.

– Por favor Mestre Friêr – disse Sónia dirigindo-se à mesa onde estavam as suas coisas de estudo intocáveis fazia três dias – Irei compensar-te. Desculpa.

Friêr olhou-a, Sónia olhava-o com um olhar de "inocente", o elfo suspirou e não conseguiu continuar o seu olhar sério e grave.

– Comecemos a trabalhar...

– Tenho fome.

Friêr olhou-a de uma maneira pouco surpreendido, abanou a cabeça e olhou-a ameaçadoramente, antes de lhe dar uma maçã da travessa com frutas que havia na biblioteca.

– Comecemos agora o... – a porta abriu-se e Elladan entrou.

– Aqui estás tu. – disse Elladan com um sorriso lindíssimo e como não esboçava em anos. – Pensei que fosses ter comigo!

– Bem... Eu... – falou Sónia, desde da noite do baile que ficava contente com a presença de Elladan.

– Elladan. – interrompeu Friêr cruzando os braços – Sónia tem deveres, e tem de ser eu a inspeccionar se ela os faz, mas... no entanto... eu não posso inspeccioná-la, e ensiná-la, se ela não estiver presente. – Elladan olhou-o e sorriu.

– Pois é. Fui descuidado e não reflecti nos deveres de Sónia. – fez pausa olhando Sónia que também o olhava sorrindo – Então levar-te-ei no passeio num outro dia.

– Desde que esteja tão bonito com hoje. – respondeu Sónia.

– Que assim seja. – Elladan fez uma breve vénia despedindo-se dos presentes e saiu.

Friêr e Sónia começaram nos estudos, mas Sónia passou praticamente nas nuvens durante todo o estudo, e Friêr notou que algo se passava com ela, mas não lhe lia nem lhe compreendia a mente, porque gostava muito de Sónia e lendo-lhe a mente era como se tivesse a invadir e a roubar algo de muito precioso, Friêr até não se importou muito pela distracção, Sónia estava feliz e isso também deixava-o alegre, porém um pouco zangado, pois ela não estava mesmo nada dentro da biblioteca, ou até mesmo em Valinor.

– Por hoje chega. – disse Friêr fechando o livro.

– Já? – perguntou Sónia surpreendida – Só passou pouco de uma hora do meio-dia.

– Pois já é hora de almoço e... parece que hoje não chegaremos a lado nenhum. – olhou para Sónia esboçando um pequeno sorriso – Embora o dia esteja escuro, tu tens viajado para bem longe. – Sónia abaixou o olhar envergonhada e repreendida. – Vamos lá almoçar.

Saíram os dois da biblioteca e dirigiram-se até à sala onde os Senhores da Casa comiam. Pelo o caminho entre os corredores, Friêr perguntou algumas coisas sobre a Terra Média e Sónia fazia os possíveis para que Friêr compreendesse de tudo o que falava, claro que não entrou em muitos detalhes, só falava do geral e também do que sabia explicar.

– Então dizes que vocês, os Homens, na Terra Média conseguem fazer imagens se mexer? – perguntou Friêr um tanto divertido.

– Pois é verdade. São chamados de desenhos animados... – respondeu Sónia.

– Que vocês vêm numa caixa que dá imagens?

– Pois é verdade... e chama-se "televisão". – Friêr olhou-a esboçando um sorriso trocista, pois não acreditava em muitas das coisas que Sónia contava.

Finalmente chegaram à sala e quando Sónia entrou esbarrou em Elros que saia sem ter reparado que Sónia estava a entrar. Sónia sorriu ao vê-lo embaraçado por ter chocado com ela, deixando o elfo corando.

– Peço as minhas sinceras desculpas. – disse Elros – Eu não a vi.

– Não há problema. A sério.

– Um passeio.

– O quê?

– Um passeio. Nós os dois... para compensar-te. Depois do almoço.

– Oh, pois... É que eu já tinha um passeio com o Elladan, isto é, com o teu pai. – Elros deixou o seu sorriso morrer e fez uma cara triste, mas depois forçou um sorriso – Desculpa. Fica para uma outra altura. Está bem?

Elros olhou-a antes de responder e aceitou, iriam passear numa outra altura que parecia a Elros que nunca iria acontecer.

Sónia entrou na sala deixando o elfo de cabelos negros no corredor ainda mirando a porta que Sónia fechara triste e zangado, sabia que algo se passava entre o seu pai e Sónia, pois desde o baile eles pareciam tão próximos que já começavam a levantar rumores entre os criados da Casa, deu meia volta e seguiu o corredor até ao Pátio dos Treinos para ocupar a sua mente. Ao chegar lá dirigiu-se até onde os arcos estavam guardados com as respectivas flechas e começou a treinar a sua pontaria, mas falhara em todas as vezes que lançara as flechas. Os restantes elfos que também treinavam a arte do arco e da flecha, entreolharam-se, pois Elros era o melhor dos archeiros da Casa de Elrond e não era normal que Elros falhar tantas vezes seguidas.

Culion, que observava o que se passava sentado de uma das árvores, aproximou-se de Elros e fê-lo parar de treinar perguntando se passava algo.

– Não... – Elros esticou o arco e soltou a flecha, falhou – Não se passa nada. – Culion olhou-o pensativo.

– Estás completamente desconcentrado na tua tarefa com o arco. Certamente que se passa algo. Conta-me o que se passa.

– Já disse que não se passa nada. – Elros começava a ficar furioso.

– Pois a mim tu não me enganas, até os teus colegas já notaram que algo se passa. Não deixes guardar rancor por algo e conta o que se passa. É por causa da tua irmã? Do teu pai? – Elros voltou-se para Culion furioso e falou zangado.

– Tu não és meu conselheiros nem pedi que fosses. Vai dar conselhos a quem realmente precisa, pois eu não quero nada de ti, muitos menos conselhos. – largou o arco e as flechas no chão e foi embora zangado, resmungando e bufando pelo o caminho, nem parou quando passou pela sua irmã nem lhe falou quando esta lhe falou.

– –

– O Elros? – perguntou Sónia surpreendida.

– Sim, o Elros, meu irmão. – afirmou Nhatas – Ele parecia mesmo zangado com algo, a minha aia disse que o viu a gritar com Culion.

– Que estranho, eu falei com ele quando fui almoçar e ele parecia bem. – Sónia sorriu quando reparou que Thünir se aproximava – Não olhes agora, mas vem aí uma certa pessoa que tu conheces.

Nhatas olhou-a sem entender, olhou para trás deixando o seu rosto ruborizar e voltou-se rapidamente para Sónia que sorria, cumprimentaram Thünir e este cumprimentou-as, Nhatas em especial, e quando o elfo de cabelos loiros se foi embora, Nhatas olhou-o até desaparecer na porta.

– Estás mesmo apanhada pelo Thünir. – Nhatas olhou Sónia chocada.

– O que queres dizer com isso?

– Que estás apaixonada por ele.

– Eu... eu não estou...

– Por favor Nhatas. Até o teu irmão diz isso. – Nhatas olhou-a corada e sorriu afirmando que se que se apaixonara por ele numa visita à Floresta Nova, começaram a andar pela varanda.

– E tu? Estás apaixonada por alguém? – Sónia estacou e Elladan veio-lhe ao pensamento, não tinha a certeza a razão porque Elladan assombrava-lhe os pensamentos e sempre que tentava perceber a razão, Sónia ficava confusa com os sentimentos – E então?

– Eu... eu. Bem. – suspirou e disfarçou uma calma falsa – Não Nhatas, eu não estou apanhada por ninguém. – Nhatas olhou-a desconfiada, mas não levantou mais questões, mas Sónia levantou mais questões sobre Elladan não sair-lhe dos pensamentos, distraindo-se constantemente com a conversa que mantinha, ou tentava manter, com Nhatas.

Á noite, depois do jantar e do breve passeio tardio com Elladan, pois Sónia afastou-se de Elladan e da conserva entre os dois durante o passeio tornado-o desconfortável, deitou-se na cama às escuras e falou baixinho, na sua língua nativa, esfregando as mãos na cara.

– Raios partam. Porquê que Elladan não me sai da cabeça? Mas porquê? – tirou as mãos da cara – Será que... estou apaixonada por ele? Mas, logo Elladan? Que amou uma donzela élfica, e que certamente ainda a ama, tem dois filhos, que é um respeitável elfo, descendente de sangue nobre e forte, com uma bela linhagem e... – começou a chorar – Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele. Não posso. – fez uma pausa suspirando e parando de chorar – Mas estou. Estou apaixonada por ele e sinto-me feliz. – sentou-se na cama e olhou para a varanda – Se sinto feliz, como é que ao mesmo tempo sinto-me miserável? Será que é por não tê-lo? – olhou confusa para o vazio e sorriu tristemente – Mirïan, apercebi-me agora que invejo-te, tiveste muita sorte... e Elladan também, pois encontrou alguém que nunca irá substituir no coração. – olhou novamente para a varanda, e olhou durante muito tempo envolta nos seus pensamentos.

A noite já havia escurecido mais, então Sónia acendeu uma vela para que não mergulha-se totalmente na escuridão, e deitou-se olhando o tecto, até que bateram à porta do seu quarto, Sónia sentou-se na cama surpreendida por alguém ter batido à porta àquela hora da noite.

– Entre. – disse Sónia e por seu espanto Elladan entrou no quarto com preocupação cravada no rosto – Elladan? Mas? O que estás aqui a fazer?

– Eu... – disse Elladan fechando a porta, aproximando-se e ficando em pé em frente da cama – Quero falar contigo.

– Sobre o quê?

– Eu estou preocupado contigo. No nosso passeio tu parecias tão... distante. Nem sequer sorriste nem usas-te sarcasmo. – Sónia desviou a cara.

– Não vejo porquê devias te preocupar.

– Passa-se algo?

– Não.

– É comigo? – Sónia olhou-o surpreendida e surpreendeu-se mais quando viu o olhar do elfo triste.

– Não... não, mas que ideia. – forçou um sorriso, mas Elladan continuou com o olhar triste e sério fazendo com que Sónia desvia-se o olhar.

– Eu sabia que se passava algo, e eu sou o problema.

– Elladan... não se passa nada, vai dormir – lágrimas escorreram pela face de Sónia, Elladan sentou-se ao lado de Sónia e agarrou-a no rosto virando-o para si.

– Se não se passa nada, então porque choras? – mais uma vez Sónia desviou o rosto.

– Por favor, vai embora.

– Eu não vou sem me dizeres a verdade.

– Não nada para dizer.

– Eu sei que há.

– Vai embora.

– Sónia, diz-me.

– Deixa-me. – a paciência de Elladan esgotou-se e falou zangado.

– Diz-me.

– Eu amo-te. – Sónia levou a mão à boca, não sabia porque é que tinha dito aquilo, desviou a cara formando-se lágrimas nos olhos e disse suavemente – Elladan, vai... vai embora.

Elladan, que não tirara os olhos de Sónia iluminada pela fraca e dançarina luz da vela, acariciou-lhe a mão e depois o rostos paralisando Sónia, depois voltou o rosto da Sónia até olhar directamente nos olhos e disse sorrindo.

– Fico feliz ao ouvir isso, pois... eu também partilho o mesmo sentimento que tu. – Sónia mostrou-se confusa – Eu amo-te.

Fez-se silêncio entre os dois enquanto que Elladan olhava feliz para Sónia e esta o olhava confusa, Elladan acariciou-lhe o rosto e aproximou os seus lábios aos de Sónia, mas esta afastou-se.

– Não Elladan.

– Porquê?

– Porque é tudo tão rápido e... e a tua esposa... – Elladan sorriu, mas não afastou-se de Sónia.

– Ela morreu, e já era tempo de me apaixonar outra vez. Ainda a amo, mas ela está noutro lugar, e eu estou aqui, só podendo chegá-la quando eu morrer. E agora eu amo-te, e quero-te.

Elladan roubou um profundo beijo a Sónia, sido correspondido pela mesma maneira. Acariciou o corpo de Sónia lentamente enquanto que decorria o beijo e quando parou, deitou-a suavemente e acariciou-lhe o corpo mais intimamente, começando a tirar o leve vestido de dormir de Sónia, mas esta hesitou.

– Não Elladan. – Elladan aproximou-se os lábios mais uma vez aos de Sónia, mas antes de lha beijar, disse com a voz ansiosa.

– Queres que pare?

Sónia não respondeu, queria que Elladan continuasse, então o elfo beijou-lhe e assim tiveram uma noite de amor entre os dois.

– –

Elladan vestia a sua camisa prendendo-a com o cinto enquanto que esboçava um sorriso nos lábios, tinha se levantado antes do sol nascer porque tinha assuntos a resolver, olhou para Sónia sentada na cama com o lençol a esconder-lhe o corpo, esta olhava-o com um ligeiro sorriso, então Elladan aproximou-se dela através da cama e beijou-lhe.

– Gostaria de ficar contigo agora, mas não posso. – disse Elladan acariciando o rosto de Sónia.

– Não faz mal, tens deveres. – Elladan sorriu e dirigiu-se até à porta, até que Sónia o chamou – Elladan... eu estive a pensar. Eu gostaria que... bem. Que os nossos sentimentos, e esta noite, fosse segredo. Não quero originar, como dizer, confusões sobre o nosso relacionamento. – Elladan sorriu-lhe.

– Não te preocupes que não direi nada, embora vá ser difícil de esconder... – Elladan sorriu-lhe e abriu a porta – Vejo mais tarde minha querida. – e saiu depois da sua amada ter-lhe mandado um beijo.

Sónia voltou-se a deitar na cama sorrindo completamente feliz, olhou para o tecto e suspirou, voltou a sua cara para o lado e viu o lençol um pouco sujo de sangue e de sémen, sentou-se e agarrou o lençol com uma cara meia aterrorizada e de olhos arregalados.

– Eu não acredito que ele sujou o lençol. – disse na sua língua nativa e fez uma pausa pensativa olhando para o lençol – O sangue ainda posso inventar alguma coisa, mas agora como é que vou explicar ISTO à Lëan? E ainda por cima sujou o meu lençol favorito.


	7. VII

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim_

* * *

– VII –

Três meses haviam se passado e Sónia e Elladan continuavam a encontrarem-se, davam longos passeios pelos jardins durante a tarde, excepto nos dias em que Sónia tinha aulas com Friêr, que foram reduzidas por três aulas por semana, e nos dias em que Elladan tinha assuntos que resolver, o que deixava com poucos dias para os seus passeios, mas o amor entre os dois aumentava e todas as noites, ou maior parte delas, Elladan visitava Sónia e amavam-se tal como na primeira vez. Haviam sido discretos para que ninguém se apercebesse o que realmente se passava entre os dois e eram muito poucos os que sabiam, não por terem visto ou por terem ouvido pelas bocas dos dois amantes, mas sim pela alegria que ambos transmitiam quando estavam juntos no mesmo lugar. Mas nem todos estavam contentes, Elros mostrava-se furioso e triste cada dia que se passara, raramente falava e quando falava, as suas palavras eram duras e muitas vezes magoava a quem as ouvia. Elros não aguentava o facto de Sónia passeasse com o seu pai, pois sempre que ele pedia para passearem juntos, Sónia rejeitava e Elros pensava que eles se amavam, pois, devido à sua fúria causada pelo o ciúme e por se culpar a si próprio de sentir ciúme do seu próprio pai, Elros ainda não descobriria que a sua amada e Elladan realmente se amavam, então afastou-se de todos e espiava constantemente Sónia de longe.

O dia deu lugar a uma noite fria e chuvosa, e Sónia encontrava-se no seu quarto com o vestido que vestira no banquete, oferecido por Legolas e pelos seus filhos, mirando-se à frente do espelho de corpo inteiro ao lado do tocador, o vestido ficava-lhe um pouco apertado na cintura e nas ancas, e por uns momentos achou-se mais gorda e quando mais voltas dava à frente do espelho, mais gorda se achava, pouco depois Elladan entrou e dirigiu-se directamente à sua amada agarrando-a muito carinhosamente por detrás e beijando-lhe o pescoço nos intervalos da fala.

– Minha querida... estás muito bela... com esse... vestido. – Sónia continuava olhando preocupada para o seu reflexo – A noite está... fria... Queres que... te aqueça? – Sónia não respondeu e continuou olhando o espelho mais atentamente, depois falou.

– Elladan.

– Sim.

– Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

– Sim, minha amada.

– Achas-me mais gorda? – Elladan arregalou os olhos de tão surpreendido que estava e por momentos não falou – Eu sabia, eu estou gorda. – soltou-se dos braços de Elladan e sentou-se amuada numa cadeira.

– Minha querida, aos meus olhos estais cada vez mais bela.

– Gorda queres tu dizer.

– Sónia, agora preocupas-te com essas coisas? Humanos! No tempo em que eu ainda pisava a Terra Média, as mulheres mais apreciadas eram as rechonchudas.

– Pois... Sorte a delas. E dos elfos. Vocês não precisam de se preocupar com estas coisas. Estão sempre na mesma. – levantou-se antes que Elladan pudesse falar e voltou a olhar para o espelho – Olha para isto. Estou gorda, este vestido quase não me serve... Olha para aqui. Estou ficando com uma banhinha aqui... – Elladan revirou os olhos e esboçou sorriso divertido, embora Sónia tivesse engordado um pouquinho, não se notava quase nada e continuava com a sua própria beleza, voltou a enrolar os braços em volta de Sónia e falou suavemente ao ouvido.

– Pois quando nós casarmos, eu quero que fiques mais gorda.

– O quê? Porquê?

– Ora, quando ficares grávida não vais ficar assim, vai crescer-te uma barriguinha aqui. – Elladan levou a mão gentilmente ao ventre fazendo Sónia sorrir.

– E quem disse que eu vou ter filhos teus? – brincou Sónia.

– De quem mais haveria ser? – Elladan fingiu-se surpreso – Existe mais alguém?

– Hum... – Sónia voltou-se ficando de frente para Elladan – Não. Mas posso arranjar alguém.

Elladan e Sónia sorriram-se e quando iam dar um beijo, Potchi, o cão de Sónia que dormia no quarto, agarrou as calças de Elladan e puxou-as querendo brincar.

– Potchi! – disse Sónia chamando o cão – Larga isso. Não sabes por onde isso andou.

Elladan soltou uma gargalhada e beijou Sónia, deitando-a logo de seguida na cama e ambos tiveram mais uma noite de amor, mas o Potchi não gostou muito da atitude da dona por não ter brincado com ele e urinou nos sapatos de Elladan, tendo este uma pequena surpresa quando se levantou antes do nascer do sol.

A manhã veio fria e chuvosa, dando depois lugar a uma tarde ainda mais chuvosa, fazia três dias que não parara de chover e todos na Casa de Elrond encontravam-se dentro do palácio ou nas suas casas no vale, quem olhasse pela janela da mais alta torre do palácio, não viria viva alma no vale, somente um ou outro elfo que fazia as suas tarefas e que precisasse de sair do seu abrigo por alguns momentos.

Sónia encontrava-se nessa tarde no quarto de Nhatas a conversarem sem que as aias de Nhatas andassem por perto, conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos, mas Nhatas mostrava-se constantemente distraída e pouco falava, sempre a olhar preocupada para o vazio enquanto que penteava suavemente os seus longos cabelos sem razão e sempre no mesmo pedaço de cabelo. Sónia apercebeu-se que algo se passava e olhou-a demoradamente, fez uma pergunta sem algum motivo e Nhatas não respondeu, então Sónia passou a mão à frente dos olhos de Nhatas chamando-lhe a atenção.

– Terra chama Nhatas. – disse Sónia e Nhatas olhou-a – O que se passa? Estás aí pior que uma múmia, não falas, não te mexes, a não ser esse cabelo que já tá bem penteado, e olhas para um lugar que não existe.

– Oh! Não é nada – disse Nhatas parando de pentear e sentou-se na cama.

– Quem nada são os peixes. Vá lá... o que tens?

– Estou preocupada com o Elros. Ele anda tão distante... triste. Não sei o que se passa. Já tentei falar com ele, mas ele não me fala.

– E já falas-te alguma coisa ao Elladan, isto é, ao teu pai?

– Não. Já tentei, mas raramente o vejo, está sempre ocupado. Ontem à noite foi falar com ele, mas ele não estava no quarto. – Sónia desviou o olhar para o chão envergonhada e sentiu-se mal por estar a separar Elladan dos seus filhos – E depois há o Thünir. – Sónia olhou para Nhatas e viu-a corar e a olhar sorridente para o outro lado da sala.

– O que é ele fez?

– Ele pediu-me para comprometer-me com ele.

– Oh! E tu?

– Eu disse que aceitaria depois da permissão do meu pai.

– E o teu pai?

– Thünir ainda não teve a oportunidade de falar com meu pai, está sempre ausente. – Sónia voltou a envergonhar-se, mas resolveu que ela própria iria falar com Elladan sobre os filhos dele.

A tarde passou lenta e no final da tarde, quando parou chover, as nuvens afastaram-se e o pôr-do-sol, reluzente e vermelho, brilhou sobre o vale, Elladan convidou Sónia para um passeio nos jardins, onde os raios sol eram suavemente reflectidos nas gotas de chuvas que enfeitavam as folhas verdes e as flores de todas as cores do jardim, passeavam entre as pedras brancas calcetadas molhadas do jardim enquanto que falavam e sem se aperceberem que alguém olhava-os de uma janela.

– Olha para aquilo. – disse Elhorir subitamente vendo o seu irmão passeando, conversando e rindo com Sónia – Elladan está mesmo apaixonado por Sónia.

– Pois é. – Friêr aproximou-se também da janela – Parecem dois jovens apaixonados.

– Estás a chamar-me de velho? Olha que sou da mesma idade que Elladan. – brincou Elhorir, estava feliz pelo o seu irmão.

– Elhorir, tu entendes-te o que quis dizer. – Friêr afastou-se da janela e sentou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira com fogo brando.

– Se o meu pai descobre, vai ficar fulo.

– Não entendo o porquê que o teu pai tem que ficar fulo.

– Ele perdeu uma filha, minha irmã, para um humano. Ele sofreu apesar de saber que ela era feliz. Ele não quer passar por isso outra vez, e eu também não quero voltar a ver o meu pai sofrer. É por isso que faço os possíveis para que ele não descubra o amor entre Sónia e Elladan assim tão cedo, o que não é fácil, pois de todos os elfos que aqui vivem, o meu pai é que nos conhece melhor.

Friêr olhou para o seu amigo que ainda estava na janela olhando lá para fora, sorriu e levantou-se em direcção à porta.

– Bem meu amigo, eu vou esticar as pernas. Até mais tarde. – e Friêr saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Elhorir olhava os dois amantes com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, adorava ver o seu irmão feliz, pois já à muito tempo, desde que Mirïan morrera, que Elladan não sorria da mesma maneira que sorria naquele momento. Elhorir sorriu ainda mais e olhou distraído para a patamar, viu Elros encostado numa das colunas olhando Elladan e Sónia, parecia miserável e completamente triste, olhava directamente para Sónia, foi então que Elhorir percebeu o que se passava. Elros amava Sónia. Elhorir deixou o seu sorriso morrer e sentiu uma dor e enorme pena do seu sobrinho a inundar-lhe o espírito, voltou a olhar Elladan e Sónia sem sorrir e olhou Elros outra vez, este tinha colocado a mão nos olhos e abanava a cabeça furiosamente, parecia chorar, depois fugiu dali sem que Elladan e Sónia o vissem.

– –

Elladan aproximou-se de Sónia enquanto que acabavam o passeio ao pôr-do-sol no jardim.

– Antes de deixar-te por agora, querias falar comigo sobre algo? – disse Elladan.

– Sim. – respondeu Sónia olhando-o – Tens falado ultimamente com os teus filhos?

– Com o Elros e com Nhatas?

– Claro, ou tens mais algum que não conheça? Mas não é essa a questão. Devias mesmo falar com Elros.

– Porquê?

– Ora, porque ele anda estranho e Nhatas anda preocupada com o irmão, aliás, ela tentou falar contigo ontem à noite, mas tu estavas comigo e eu sinto-me mal quanto a isso. Acho que tu estás a despreocupar-te dos teus filhos.

– Disparate. Eu amo imenso os meus filhos, e amo a ti também. Mas nunca pensei que...

– Pois... nunca pensem nos filhos. Eles que ficam por último.

– Eu não...

– O quê? Tu dás mais importância a mim do que os teus filhos!

– Eu já te disse que os amo tanto quanto eu amo a ti, e vou continuar a ama-los até que o céu tomba e que a terra nos engula. – olhou furioso para Sónia.

– Então vai falar com Elros... Hoje à noite... – Elladan bufou.

– Está bem, eu vou.

– E já agora. Podes dar uma palavrinha ao Thünir?

– Porquê? Ele não é meu filho!

– Faz isso pela Nhatas, a tua filhinha... – Sónia esboçou um sorriso inocente e foi embora devagar pelo corredor, Elladan voltou-se para Sónia e falou confuso.

– Nhatas? Thünir? Mas... Sónia! Mas o que... – Sónia riu divertida e não respondeu indo em direcção ao seu quarto, Elladan abanou a cabeça e seguiu o corredor até ao escritório do seu pai.

À noite, Elladan foi até ao quarto de Elros para lhe falar, tal como prometera à Sónia, bateu à porta e depois de ter tido resposta, entrou. Encontrou Elros na varanda olhando as poucas estrelas por entre as nuvens e viu-o triste, quando Elros o olhou, Elladan tremeu, o seu filho tinha um olhar miserável e zangado, chegou-se perto de Elros e falou calmamente, com uma voz doce, porém preocupado.

– Filho, nós não temos falando muito ultimamente, o que tens feito?

– Nada, está chuva, não há muito para fazer. – voltou as costas furioso, não aguentando olhar nos olhos do pai.

– Há algum problema contigo?

– Não, porque haveria de ter algum problema? – respondeu Elros com uma voz dura.

– Filho, sei que andas a comportar-te de uma maneira estranha. – fez uma pausa e continuou com uma voz calma e doce – Pareces triste, distante... zangado com algo. Eu sou teu pai, sei que algo se passa contigo. Apercebi-me disso desde que entrei pela porta e te olhei assim. Perdoa-me por não ter estado contigo ultimamente. – pausa novamente – Eu quero o melhor para ti e...

– Queres o melhor para mim? – disse Elros voltando-se furioso – Então deixa-me em paz. Eu não quero a tua doce voz, eu não quero nada de ti ou de ninguém. Só quero que me deixem em paz. – Elladan olhou-o surpreendido pelas palavras duras e furiosas de Elros.

– Falas como se eu fosse o inimigo. Falas com se o problema fosse eu e o Mundo que te rodeia. – fez-se um longo e frio silêncio entre os dois, até que Elladan o quebrou sinto-se ainda mais miserável do que Elros, pois era duro ver o seu filho assim – Está bem, queres ficar só? Eu te deixarei só. Mas lembra-te que eu sou teu pai e amo-te, a ti e à Nhatas, e quero que tu saibas que eu estarei sempre aqui para te proteger e te amar. Adeus e boa noite.

Elladan deixou Elros só, saindo do quarto que parecia gelo. Elros ficara mais furioso e miserável que já se sentira e uma enorme dor e tristeza caiu sobre o espírito de Elladan, que foi directamente para o seu quarto descansar, mas que não conseguira adormecer a noite inteira, somente de manhã quando a chuva abateu-se sobre o vale.

O elfo de cabelos negros acordou tarde e olhou directamente para o tecto pensando em Elros, estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer. Lembrou-se de Sónia e sentiu uma enorme necessidade de estar com ela, levantou-se rapidamente, trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto à procura da amada, encontrando-a no quarto a dormir docemente, mas já com indícios que a criada já estivera no quarto tentando acordá-la. Elladan aproximou-se da cama, deitou-se ao lado de Sónia e acariciou-lhe os cabelos até esta acordar.

– Elladan! – disse Sónia sentando-se – Mas o que... – Elladan abraçou-a, puxando-a para si e beijou-a apaixonadamente, mas tal beijo não acalmara a dor de Elladan e quando separaram-se, Sónia olhou-o e sorriu – Sentis-te tanto a minha falta durante a noite? Hein! O que é que tu tens?

– Estou preocupado com Elros. – Elladan contou a Sónia da conversa com o filho – Eu não sei o que vou fazer.

– Eu não tenho filhos, e não vou os ter assim tão cedo, mas acho que era melhor tentares conversar com ele outra vez.

– Mas nele não vai querer. Parece que ele me odeia por algo que eu fiz, mas o quê?

– Elros não te odeia. Ele deve estar a passar uma fase difícil, digámos que seja a adolescência dos elfos! – Elladan olhou-a com a testa semi franzida – OK? – fez uma pausa e olhou fingindo zangada para o seu amado – Elladan! O que fazes aqui? E se aparece alguém? O que vamos dizer? Olha que a Lëan já veio acordar-me duas vezes, ou mais...

– Direi que te amo muito. – Sónia corou.

– Tu não dirias isso?

– Claro que diria.

– Tu que não te atrevas. – Elladan riu-se apesar de sentir-se triste e preocupado.

– Da minha boca eu não direi nada, só quando tu estiveres preparada.

– Obrigado. – Elladan levantou-se e saiu do quarto observado pela Sónia, que se enrolava outra vez nos cobertores.

– –

Dois dias se passaram, a chuva continuava abater-se sobre o Vale e a situação com Elros piorara, o jovem elfo não saíra do quarto desde da conversa com o pai, nem deixava ninguém entrar, nem mesmo com comida, nem Nhatas, sua irmã, conseguiu convencê-lo a sair do quarto e comer alguma coisa, ou simplesmente contar à sua irmã o que se passava. Todos na Casa de Elrond estavam numa espécie de luto por causa de Elros, pois ele era muito amado, não só por entre os seus, mas também pelos restantes habitantes da Casa de Elrond, mas o que mais sofria era Elladan, seu pai, que até deixara de abraçar Sónia nas últimas noites frias e se não fosse por Elhorir e por Elrond a obrigá-lo a comer, Elladan não tocaria na comida.

Elladan encontrava-se sentado na cama do seu quarto com o seu rosto enterrado nas mãos, quando Elhorir entrou no quarto, este estava escuro, pois Elladan não se importara de acender a lareira e de afastar as cortinas da varanda para que a pouca luz do dia entrasse no quarto. Elhorir dirigiu-se à cama e agachou-se à frente do irmão tocando-lhe nas mãos, Elladan olhou-o e forçou um sorriso.

– Elhorir, meu irmão. – disse Elladan – Vieste me ver? Trazes boas notícias?

– Se essas boas notícias que queres ouvir é sobre Elros, então não trago boas notícias. – o sorriso de Elladan murchou – Sónia perguntou-me onde é que tu estavas. Ela está preocupada. – fez uma breve pausa enquanto se sentava ao lado do irmão – Ficares no teu quarto e não comeres, não vai ajudar a resolver o problema.

– Eu sei, mas estou perdido meu irmão. Não quero que ele se torne frio e duro. Não quero que ele desapareça. Que hei-de de fazer? – Elhorir olhou-o, sentia tristeza por Elladan e por Elros. Elhorir sabia a razão porque o seu sobrinho "adoecera", mas não queria magoar o irmão se lhe contasse, mas por outro lado, o desgosto acabaria por matar o seu sobrinho, então pensou seriamente no que haveria de dizer e por fim falou.

– Amas Sónia? – Elladan olhou-o, mas não surpreendido.

– Sim.

– Amas Elros?

– Claro que sim.

– Farias tudo para que Elros volte a ser feliz?

– Sim. Tudo.

– Ficarias a odiar-me se eu te contasse o que se passa com Elros e como o problema ficaria resolvido.

– Eu nunca te odiaria, por nada neste mundo ou no outro. – Elhorir fez uma breve pausa e levantou-se indo até às cortinas e abrindo-as, deixando entrar ar fresco e um pouca de claridade.

– Deixa Elros amar e ser amado. – Elladan olhou o rosto do seu irmão sem entender. Houve uma confusa e breve pausa entre os dois – Elros ama Sónia.

Uma dor atingiu o espírito de Elladan, pois nunca imaginaria de tal desgraça.


	8. VIII

Peço 1001 Desculpas por colocar esta parte tarde, mas a minha drive de disquetes pifou e tivemos que arranjar outra, depois a minha "inspiração" foi de férias durante algum tempo e a minha avó faleceu à pouco tempo. Mais uma vez as minhas Desculpas

* * *

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim..._

* * *

**- VII -**

Elladan olhou para o irmão, não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer, abanou a cabeça zangando e olhou mais uma vez o seu irmão, este também o olhava, sentia-se desgraçado ao fazer o seu irmão sofrer.

– Perdoa-me meu irmão. Perdoa-me. – disse Elhorir chegando-se perto do seu gémeo.

– Vai! – Elladan afastou-se do seu gémeo – Deixa-me só. Preferia que não tivesses dito nada. Agora deixa-me só. Vai.

Elhorir olhou Elladan triste e saiu do quarto deixando Elladan só, este enterrou as suas mãos no rosto, não queria acreditar que amava a mesma mulher que o seu filho, mas era verdade, e era uma verdade dolorosa, e depois de algum sofrimento, não pelo o seu filho ou pela Sónia, mas por si próprio, concluiu que teria de fazer uma escolha, algo que nunca desejou ter de fazer. Deitou-se na cama e olhou para o tecto, ficara mais um dia no quarto, fitou o teco sem saber o que deveria fazer.

– O que é que vou fazer? – sussurrou Elladan – Meu Eru, o que é que vou fazer? Não quero o meu filho deixe este mundo, mas também não quero deixar Sónia. Meu Eru... – lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos, suspirou e secou as lágrimas, tinha que fazer algo, tinha que escolher e sabia exactamente o fazer – Perdoa-me. – disse Elladan antes de adormecer num sonho triste.

Mais um dia nasceu chuvoso e frio, Sónia estava a vestir-se enquanto que Nhatas a ajudava, tinha o olhar preocupado, pelo seu pai e pelo o seu irmão. Sónia também estava preocupada, Elladan ainda não havia lhe falado já algum tempo e também sentia-se preocupada com estado de Nhatas e Elros.

– Nhatas. A sério. – falou Sónia sentando-se ao lado da sua amiga – Tens mesmo que dormir, olha para ti! Estás num traste...

– Eu tento, mas não consigo. Primeiro o meu irmão, e agora o meu pai... Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

– A primeira coisa que tens que fazer é descansar. Do jeito que estás, não vais a lado nenhum. Tu e os que cá vivem. Sinceramente, vocês elfos levam os sentimentalismo muito a peito. Quando vocês estão contentes, parecem pior que cabras saltitantes, quando estão tristes... nem te digo nada. Os mortos chegam a ser mais felizes. – Nhatas esboçou um pequeno sorriso, o primeiro já alguns dias.

– As tuas palavras alegram-me.

– Ao menos para isso sirvo. Anda, temos que... – de repente um jovem elfo de cabelos loiros, que não aparentava ter mais que 13 anos, bateu à porta e entrou, olhou timidamente para Nhatas e Sónia, e falou timidamente.

– O Mestre Thünir mandou-me chamá-la Menina Nhatas.

– Thünir? – falou Nhatas olhando o jovem que abanava a cabeça afirmativo. Nhatas olhou para Sónia e saiu do quarto deixando a mortal sozinha.

– Mas o que é que vou fazer com este pessoal? – disse Sónia abanando a cabeça, depois dirigiu-se até a varanda e olhou para o jardim, pensou em Elladan e preocupou-se, ainda não o vira desde a uns dias e praticamente não sabia nada dele. – Vou ver se ele está no quarto.

Sónia saiu do seu quarto na direcção do quarto de Elladan, quando lá chegou, depois de ter-se perdido duas vezes nos imensos corredores, bateu à porta e deixou-se ficar até ter alguma resposta, mas como não obteve nenhuma, entrou. O quarto estava escuro, as cortinas estavam fechadas e a lareira apagada, Sónia olhou em redor e viu alguém deitado a dormir na cama, entrou e fechou a porta devagar, aproximou-se da cama e viu Elladan a dormir, parecia triste e cansado. Sónia sentou-se ao lado dele fazendo os possíveis para não acordá-lo, mas Elladan acordou e olhou para Sónia, esta sorriu-lhe e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Elladan deixou-se acariciar pela Sónia, mas de repente afastou as mãos de Sónia, olhou para a humana com um olhar gélido como só os elfos fazem quando o queiram, deixando Sónia assustada e esta afastou-se.

– O que fazes no meu quarto? – disse Elladan zangado.

– Eu vim ver-te... – respondeu Sónia de olhos arregalados.

– Eu não me lembro ter-te dado permissão para entrares no meu quarto.

– Eu bati à porta, mas como não respondes-te. Eu entrei...

– Então fosses embora... – Sónia zangou-se e levantou-se enfrentando Elladan.

– Mas tu entraste no meu quarto todas aquelas noites, esgueiravas-te para minha cama e eu não me zanguei...

– Isso é diferente!

– O que tem de diferente?

– Isso era EU e não TU... – Sónia olhou-o de boca aberta pronta para falar, mas as palavras não saía-lhe da boca, Elladan olhou-a e suspirou – Desculpa, eu não tenho estado bem e...

– AI não! Tu nem mudes de assunto... o que queres dizer com que "Isso era EU e não TU"? Explica-te lá melhor. Porque eu não percebi...

– Sónia... disse isso sem pensar...

– Não! Se tu pensas que eu sou como aquelas elfinhas que tu falas e elas calam-se, estás muito bem enganado...

– Sónia... Eu... Eu não tenho estado bem e preciso de falar contigo. Mas gostaria que fosse num outro momento, mais agradável...

– Eu acho este momento agradável... Podes dizer... – Sónia cruzou os braços e arqueou um sobreolho zangada, Elladan olhou-a pasmado, nunca vira um ser do sexo oposto, mesmo sendo uma elfa forte, ser tão defensora de si... – Estás à espera de quê?

Elladan sorriu e avançou para abraçá-la carinhosamente, queria acabar com a discussão que ele próprio criara de propósito, mas parou de repente e manteve a sua pose gélida e séria, mas Sónia, apesar de manter-se séria e furiosa, estava triste e confusa, não sabia o que acontecera de repente entre ela e Elladan, aquela discussão era absurda e fútil, não sabia porque queria continuá-la, talvez fosse porque queria saber o que realmente se passava ou talvez para aproximar-se de Elladan, Sónia esta extremamente confusa e Elladan notara isso.

– Sónia... agora não... – Elladan sentou-se na cama – Por favor... Deixa-me descansar... estou cansado.

Sónia olhou-o com pena apesar de manter a sua posse austera, virou as costas a Elladan e saiu do quarto sem falar e bateu com porta com força, avançou pelos corredores até chegar ao jardim debaixo da janela do seu quarto, onde sentou-se num banco de pedra branca e suspirou triste tentando compreender o que acabara de se passar entre Elladan e ela.

– Parvo... é mesmo parvo. – Sónia culpou Elladan – Eu e a minha grande boca... Tive logo que continuar a discussão. Mas porque é que não aprendi com os meus pais que as discussões não levam a lado nenhum? – fez uma pausa – Eu sou uma IDIOTA!

– E porquê? – perguntou uma voz por detrás dela, Sónia assustou-se e olhou para Elrond que avançava na sua direcção de sentou-se ao lado da mortal – Ainda não respondes-te à minha pergunta! Porque que estavas a chamar idiota a ti própria?

– Por nada. – respondeu Sónia desviando a cara – É só umas tontices minhas, coisas de humana.

– Realmente deve ser tontice, pois andas a chamar-te idiota em vão.

– Não é em vão Mestre Elrond. – suspirou Sónia

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não.

Elrond olhou-a e sorriu gentilmente, era tão fácil perceber os sentimentos humanos, mas não forçava Sónia a contar o que se passava, preferia que fosse ela a contar por vontade própria, apesar de Sónia ter um carácter forte e teimoso.

– Hum... o Elros já está... bem? – disse Sónia para que os dois não caíssem em silêncio. Elrond suspirou triste e respondeu.

– Ele continua no quarto fechado... Até Elladan está perdendo o espírito! – Elrond suspirou novamente e Sónia olhou-o triste, não gostava de ser ver alguém deprimido, então, ao ver o pequeno monte com uma só árvore, lembrou-se das duas pequenas campas e perguntou a Elrond de quem aquelas campas eram, depois lembrou-se que falar de campas não era propriamente o lindo assunto de falar, principalmente quando se quer mudar de um assunto triste.

– Aquelas duas campas pertencem aos Portadores do Anel, Bilbo e Frodo Bagens. – respondeu Elrond olhando o monte

– Oh! – Sónia calou-se ignorante e Elrond sorriu.

– Bilbo e Frodo Bagens eram hobbits, pequenas criaturas de pés grandes e peludos, mas com carácter tão fortes quanto uma enorme árvore que vive à 500 anos.

– Como uma sequóia?

– Como uma quê?

– Deixa estar. E eles eram importantes?

– Importantes? Eles foram as últimas criaturas a carregar o Anel. – Sónia olhou Elrond ignorantemente – Eu tenho que avisar Friêr para que te conte a história do Anel. – Elrond olhou para o céu, levantou-se e fez uma pequena vénia a Sónia – Agora tenho que ir. Adeus. – E Elrond deixou Sónia sozinha, olhando para o monte.

– –

Mais um dia passou e Elros continuava no quarto, ninguém sabia o mais que fazer, limitavam-se apenas esperar, esperando o pior.

Elladan também era alvo de preocupação, já saíra do quarto, mas não andava com boa cara, andava preocupado e deprimido, Elhorir evitava falar com o seu irmão para banir as dores que tanto assolavam o irmão, deixando-o ainda pior.

Sónia também sentia-se triste e suspirava a todo o instante, deixando Nhatas ainda mais triste e preocupada que já estava, que nem mesmo Thünir a fazia sorrir, mas Sónia estava determinada a acabar com aquele sentimento de confusão e tristeza que sentia, e depois de umas breves palavras, despediu-se de Nhatas e procurou Elladan, que o encontrou na pequena biblioteca, do outro lado da mansão, estava só e olhava fora da janela, vendo as poucas nuvens dissiparem-se e deixando os raios de sol aquecer a terra. O elfo de cabelos negros olhou para Sónia com tristeza enquanto que esta sentava-se num pequeno sofá, nenhum dos dois falaram e um gélido silêncio tomou a sala, então Sónia decidiu quebrar esse silêncio.

– Não é tão agradável como um jantar de velas, mas serve. – disse Sónia carinhosamente e esboçando um sorriso. – Agora podes dizer-me o que queres me contar.

Elladan empalideceu e olhou novamente para a janela para que Sónia não notasse dor no seu olhar, suspirou sem que Sónia ouvisse e sentou-se noutro pequeno sofá à frente de Sónia, separados por uma pequena mesa.

– Sónia... eu... – Elladan olhou-a, ela mantinha-se calma e o olhava atentamente, as palavras, já meticulosamente calculadas, não saíram da boca e dispersaram na mente de Elladan – Eu... isto é tão difícil. – Sónia sentiu uma leve dor no coração, mas não desfez o seu sorriso – Com esta desgraça que caiu sobre o meu filho... e a mim – acrescentou Elladan penoso – Eu sinto que... sinto que... – o coração de Elladan endureceu, sentia-se quase a desfalecer – Eu não posso... eu não consigo viver assim... Eu não consigo ver-te enganada, mesmo sem o saberes... – o sorriso e a serenidade de Sónia morreu.

– Elladan ? – disse Sónia inquieta e com a dor no coração a crescer – O que... – Elladan desviou a cara, cerrou a mão com força, mordeu os lábios sem que Sónia visse. Era tão difícil e doloroso. Voltou a olhar para Sónia depois de um tempo com o olhar sem sentimentos e falou.

– Eu não te amo... e lamento por me amares. Eu não o mereço... – uma flecha encravou-lhe o espírito e o seu corpo enfraqueceu ao dizer uma mentira tão dolorosa e que desejava dolorosamente que fosse verdade.

Sónia empalideceu e encostou-se ao sofá abalada, olhou para Elladan que a olhava com o olhar triste.

– Tu dizes-te que me amavas... – disse Sónia com uma voz trémula, deixando que uma lágrima escapasse e escorresse lentamente pelo o rosto – Abraçaste-me nos teus braços, acaricias-te os meus cabelos... tiveste este... trabalho todo... Só para passares as noites no leito comigo?

– Sónia... – Elladam levantou-se para abraçar Sónia, sentia-se tão miserável que nem as belas palavras élficas o descreveriam, mas Sónia levantou-se e foi embora, mas sem antes lançar um olhar cheio de lágrimas e de ódio. Elladan gelou ainda mais e caiu no sofá desfazendo-se em lágrimas amargas e desgraçadas assim que Sónia fechou a porta da pequena biblioteca.

Sónia deambulou devagar pelos corredores como se a sua alma tivesse sido esquartejada por uma abominável espada de fogo negro. Não chorava, mas finas lágrimas escorria-lhe pela cara e andava de rosto baixo, todos os que lhe falaram, não obtiveram resposta ou olhar, somente um duro silêncio e Sónia simplesmente seguia o seu caminho pelos corredores que lhe pareciam negros e mais longos. Quando chegou ao corredor do seu quarto, Nhatas a esperava na porta do seu quarto e esboçou um pequeno sorriso quando viu a sua amiga, mas Sónia simplesmente olhou-a com os olhos a deitar finas lágrimas e a alma destroçada, Nhatas arregalou os olhos assustada. Sónia entrou no quarto e trancou a porta antes de Nhatas entrar, depois deitou-se na cama e enterrou o rosto na almofada onde chorou a noite inteira.


	9. IX

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim...

* * *

_

Antes de mais, gostaria a agradecer a umas maravilhosas pessoas que me têm apoiado desde o início desta fanfic, que me têm animado com as suas maravilhosas e valorosas reviews.

**SadieSil; Nimrodel Lorellin; Stephanie Telcontar Skywalker **(Eärendil Princesa de Cristal)**; Gibby a Hobbit; Ann-Krol **e **Todos **aqueles que acompanhem "Valinor, a Terra Esquecida" desde a sua publicação.

Aproveito também para agradecer a **Todos** os **membros** da Tolkien Group e a SadieSil por ter me convidado para participar no Grupo.

**Obrigado A Todos

* * *

**

– **IX**–

– Sónia... Por favor! Abre a porta – suplicava Nhatas batendo na porta trancada, não suportava o silêncio de Elros e agora Sónia mantinha também esse silêncio – Sónia... Por favor! Deixa-me entrar... já passa do Meio dia... Sónia... Por favor!

Sónia fechara-se no quarto desde o dia anterior e ainda não saíra do quarto, Nhatas sabia que algo se passava e na noite anterior pediu incansavelmente para que a sua amiga abrisse a porta que as separava, mas Sónia limitava-se a chorar não fazendo caso das palavras preocupadas de Nhatas, e na manhã seguinte a jovem elfa madrugou e pediu mais uma vez, tão infatigavelmente como na noite anterior, que Sónia abrisse a porta e falasse com ela, mas Sónia não abria a porta e nem respondia às súplicas de Nhatas.

– Menina Nhatas? – disse Lëan aproximando-se do quarto com uma grossa toalha nos braços – Passasse algo? – Nhatas olhou a criada com preocupação no olhar.

– A Sónia recusasse a abrir a porta. – respondeu Nhatas – Ela fechou-se ali dentro e... e...

– Não se preocupe Menina. – a criada de cabelos loiros escuros tirou uma chave dentro de um pequeno bolso do seu avental de cintura branco, colocou na fechadura da porta, rodou-a até dar um clique e a porta abriu-se devagar. Nhatas entrou de rompante e parou vendo Sónia encolhida na trave da varanda olhando para o vazio, Nhatas aproximou-se da mortal e olhou-a, Sónia tinha o olhar triste, porém... ódio era visível no seu olhar. Nhatas chegou-se perto de Sónia fazendo com que esta a olhasse direitamente nos olhos e esboçando um pequeno sorriso desanimado.

– Olá Nhatas. Olá Lëan. – disse Sónia olhando para as donzelas élficas, voltou-se e sentou-se na cama.

– Eu estava preocupada contigo. – disse Nhatas colocando-se em frente – Porque não respondes-te? Estava morta de aflição... – Sónia olhou-a, mas não falou – O que se passa?

– Nada... – Sónia deixou cair de lado na cama, desviando o olhar para o cabeceiro.

– Nada? E esperas que eu acredite nisso?

– Nem por isso...

– Sónia... – Nhatas agachou-se ao lado da cama – Não me faças isso. Por favor não... Eu já não suporto o horrível e doloroso silêncio do meu irmão, por favor não me faças suportar o teu também... – Sónia olhou-a com pena, mas depressa enterrou o seu rosto na almofada para esconder as suas lágrimas.

– Deixa-me só... – disse Sónia com a voz trémula e abafada pela almofada.

– Sónia... Por favor...

– DEIXA-ME SÓ – gritou Sónia sobressaltando Nhatas que se colocou em pé num pulo. Lëan, que também observava a mortal, olhou-a de olhos arregalados e inquietos – VOCÊS AS DUAS... FORA.

Lëan agarrou o braço de Nhatas que não se mexia do lugar e puxou-a gentilmente para fora do quarto, fechando em seguida a porta, curvou-se diante a jovem elfa e foi embora pelo o corredor. Nhatas ainda olhava a porta sobressaltada pelo o grito de Sónia, era tão estranho aquele grito, tão estranho que Nhatas não podia acreditar que a sua amiga tivesse gritado com ela só por ter tentado ajudar. Já não aguentava tanta dor no mesmo coração, já não aguentava os Silêncios que habitavam naquela casa, já não aguentava nada que lhe fizesse sofrer. Voltou as costas ao quarto da amargurada mortal e seguiu pelos os corredores até ao quarto de Elros, ninguém se encontrava nesse curto e gelado corredor, não desde que Elros se fechara. Nhatas encostou a sua testa na porta fria e soluçou deixando que finas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto amargurado.

– Elros, meu irmão. – as palavras quase não saíam da boca de Nhatas – Nem imaginas o quanto preciso dos teus braços... sinto-me tão só, tão perdida... – fez uma breve pausa – Envolveste em silêncio e deixaste-me só... Todos sofrem da tua desgraça, mas eu sofro mais... Eu amo-te tanto. – fez mais uma pausa – Antes tinha Sónia, mas agora não tenho ninguém... Ela também deixou-me só. Nem mesmo Thünir faz com que a minha dor acalme. Óh Elros... Elros... – Nhatas começou a chorar desconsoladamente

– –

Elladan abriu os olhos num ápice, estava deitado e mirou o tecto ao ouvir o nome da pessoa que tanto amargurava o coração e de repente sentiu-se preocupado com Sónia, porquê que Nhatas havia dito que Sónia havia deixado só? Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos, a dor no coração aumentara e afligia-lhe o espírito, queria tanto que tal dor fosse embora, mas não ia, só lhe aumentava cada dia que passava. O choro de Nhatas chegou-lhe aos ouvidos e Elros olhou para a porta, tinha mesmo que sair daquela prisão que ele próprio criara, tinha que ir ver se Sónia estava bem, ver o que se passava, mas o choro da irmã era tão triste que Elros sentiu-se horrível por ter magoado a irmã e todos aqueles que amava.

– –

Nhatas continuava a chorar com a testa encostada na porta, quando de repente a porta abriu-se e Elros apareceu à porta, estava mais magro e mais pálido, parecendo que tivera alguma doença, o elfo de cabelos negros olhou Nhatas preocupado. Nhatas sorriu ao ver o irmão que depressa a acolheu nos braços.

– Nhatas, minha irmã... – disse Elros enquanto que a abraçava – Perdoa-me por tudo, eu... eu não pensei que te faria sofrer assim tanto... perdoa-me. Eu não mereço a tua preocupação, eu não mereço as tuas lágrimas. – fez uma pausa – Eu não mereço ser teu irmão.

– Elros... estou... estou tão feliz por ver-te – Nhatas afastou-se um pouco dos braços de Elros e olhou-o directamente nos olhos – Tu mereces as minhas lágrimas mais que ninguém... meu irmão, meu amado irmão.

Elros sorriu ao ver a sua irmã feliz, como é que ele a poderia ter feito sofrer daquela maneira? Passou a mão carinhosamente pelo o rosto de Nhatas, a dor que habitava nos seus corações e nos seus espíritos de ambos havia desaparecido por breves e maravilhosos momentos, um agradável calor cresceu em ambos e ambos se abraçaram uma vez mais.

– Anda... – disse Elros docemente voltando para o quarto, desta vez puxando carinhosamente Nhatas para fazer-lhe companhia.

O quarto encontrava-se escuro com as cortinas fechadas, havia alguma desordem no quarto, como algum pó na mobília pouco utilizada, alguma roupa espalhada pelo o quarto e na cama só havia um cobertor e os lençóis encontravam-se no chão ao lado da cama. Elros fez sinal para que a sua irmã se sentasse numa cadeira empoeirada enquanto que este abria as cortinas, deixando que uma imensa luz invadisse o seu quarto e iluminasse cada canto de cada pedaço do compartimento.

– Os dias de chuvas pararam... – disse Elros inspirando o belo ar fresco que se fazia sentir – Nem me lembrava do cheiro da terra depois de uns dias de chuva. Como pode me esquecer deste tão doce aroma? – voltou-se para a irmã, estava mais feliz, mas ainda continuava triste. – E o nosso pai?

– Tal como eu, tal como todos aqueles que te amem... ele tem o coração pesado. – disse Nhatas com um olhar triste – Ele sente-se culpado de alguma maneira... ele... ele pensa que seguiste a escuridão e o silêncio por causa dele. – Elros sentou-se desconsolado na cama, abaixou o rosto e cerrou os olhos. A culpa não era de ninguém, somente do seu egoísmo e estupidez.

– A culpa não é de ninguém... Eu pensei que se me afastasse de todos, eu poderia afastar a minha dor.

– Tua dor! – repetiu Nhatas triste, depois sorriu e levantou-se olhando o seu irmão – A Sónia tem razão... Nós, os elfos, somos piores que os mortos quando estamos tristes... os mortos chegam a ser mais felizes que nós.

– Mas os mortos não sentem dor nem amargura. Não podem ficar tristes, pois eles não sentem... Eu invejo-os. – Elros desviou a cara para o chão. Nhatas colocou as mãos à boca chocada, depois abraçou o seu irmão e chorou.

– Não meu irmão. Não os invejes... Nunca digas tais palavras... – olhou para os olhos do seu irmão – Mas que dor é essa que sofres? Que dor é essa que pretende levar o meu irmão? Eu não deixo, eu não quero... – voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito do seu irmão – Por favor! Só tenho a ti, ao pai e ao Thünir... Se me deixas... eu ficarei só. Eu não quero ficar só... nem mesmo o meu amado e comprometido Thünir me apaziguaria a minha dor... – Elros cerrou os olhos com força forçando as lágrimas a não escorrem pelo o rosto. Não faria a sua irmã sofrer mais... nunca mais. Sorriu e afastou Nhatas do seu peito.

– Eu nunca te deixaria... Nem por todos os males de Valinor... – passou a mão na cabeça da sua amada irmã – E eu nunca deixaria Thünir ficar contigo... ele ainda não tem o meu consentimento. – Nhatas esboçou o seu mais belo sorriso e abraçou mais uma vez o irmão.

– Obrigado meu irmão... Obrigado.

– Não tens que agradecer. – Elros levantou-se e olhou para os lados – Não me vale ficar por aqui, este quarto não é digno de alguém... Preciso urgentemente de um banho quente e de roupas lavadas.

– És um porco... – brincou Nhatas deixando Elros soltar uma breve gargalhada.

– Um rico e belo banho, roupas limpas e um prato farto... é tudo o que desejo agora. – Nhatas correu até à porta do quarto, voltou-se para o irmão e sorriu, havia se esquecido dos seus problemas, das suas aflições, havia se esquecido de Sónia, mas isso agora não importava, o seu irmão havia voltado e isso sim era tudo para ela.

– Chamarei todos os criados da casa, mandarei preparar um banquete de mil reis só para ti... – disse Nhatas sorridente antes de sair do quarto, deixando Elros mais uma vez só.

Elros deixou a sua irmã sair para se sentar na cama e enterrar o seu rosto nas mãos, estava agoniado por ter feito todos aqueles que amava sofrer, por ter feito a sua irmã e seu pai sofrer, sentia-se miserável por não ter pensado nos corações daqueles que tanto amava, mas a dor que abrangia o seu coração fez com que esquecesse do que era ser amado pelas pessoas que o amava. Queria tanto que a dor desaparecesse que tornou-se vil e cruel para aqueles que lhe queriam todo o bem de Arda, mas a dor... era tão insuportável. Aquela dor de amar alguém que não o amava na forma de afeição profunda, pois Elros era amado, mas não o quanto desejava.

Elros suspirou e olhou para a varanda, o dia estava realmente lindo, mas isso não o alegrava, olhou em volta devagar, o quarto estava mesmo numa bagunça e sujo, e ele... vendo-se ao espelho pela primeira vez em dias, viu-se num traste e por instantes teve vergonha e raiva de si próprio, mas esses sentimentos pouco duraram, pois uma figura de cabelos negros apareceu de rompante à porta, era Elladan e sorria como se tivesse visto um anjo, realmente era um anjo, era o seu anjo.

– Elros... meu amado filho – Elladan apressou-se a abraçar o seu filho – Pensava que tinha te perdido.

– Perdoe-me meu pai. – disse Elros afastando-se e desviando o seu olhar triste e envergonhado – Tenho sido um verdadeiro imbecil. Perdoe-me...

– Não fales assim... Não quero ver-te falar assim... Tu não és imbecil.

– Sou mais que isso... Fiz o pai e a Nhatas sofrer pelo o meu egoísmo. Eu não mereço tamanho calor. Eu...

– Não fales assim. – interrompeu Elladan, este estava feliz por ver o seu filho, e não queria que tais palavras frias omitissem o belo momento de ver o seu filho – Alegro-me ao ver-te... Eu tive medo... medo de perder-te...

– E perder-me-ias se Nhatas não tivesse aberto o meu coração duro. – Elladan olhou o seu filho e agradeceu aos Céus por não terem desistido de Elros – Perdoas-me? Por tudo de mal que eu fiz? Perdoas-me pela nossa discussão...

– Não me lembres! Prefiro acreditar que nada aconteceu. Só quero ver-te recuperado... Anda. Vem para o meu quarto. Tens lá um banho quente e roupas lavadas à tua espera... Este lugar não o local ideal para isso.

Elros hesitou em seguir o pai e manteve quieto no mesmo lugar olhando o pai que já seguia porta fora, este voltou-se e olhou para Elros que ainda o olhava de olhos tristes.

– O pai... o pai não vai perdoar-me! – as palavras prenderam-lhe na garganta e Elladan olhou-o, esboçou um leve e doce sorriso. Aquele menino nunca iria mudar. Aproximou-se de Elros e colocou as mãos nos ombros do seu filho e olhou-o directamente para os olhos.

– Tu ainda não percebes-te? Eu amo-te... Eu já havia te perdoado mesmo antes de o pedires. Agora vamos... Estás num traste e todos querem ver-te. – fez uma pausa – E que ninguém te aborreça com perguntas sobre a tua desgraça... eu mesmo me encarregarei que ninguém te aborreça, nem mesmo eu... nem mesmo o teu avô Elrond. – esboçou um leve sorriso e conduziu Elros docemente para fora do aposento que tanto havia trazido dor naquela casa.

– –

O banquete seria no final do dia e duraria maior parte da noite. Todos os criados e cozinheiros da casa estavam concentrados nos seus trabalhos para proporcionar um belo banquete ao jovem Elros, limparam e arrumaram o enorme salão branco de banquetes, colocaram belos adornos feitos de flores e plantas aromáticas para que o salão não perdesse a alegria. Todos na Casa de Elrond iriam comparecer ao banquete em honra de Elros, queriam sentir novamente Elros nos seus corações e não perderiam o banquete por nada em Valinor.

Nhatas estava mais feliz que nunca e sorria, dançava e cantava pelos os corredores, estava desejosa que o pôr-do-sol chegasse depressa, para depressa sentir a alegria que a Casa adquiria cada hora que passava, todas as suas aflições e dor desapareceram por completo, por outras palavras, estava bem da vida, até que ao dançar no corredor chocou com Lëan que carregava uma bandeja com alguma comida, Nhatas desculpou-se logo de seguida e sorriu para a criada de cabelos claros.

– A Menina devia ter um pouco mais de cuidado. – disse Lëan divertida – Hoje é dia de festa e estão todos atarefados.

– Eu sei... – disse Nhatas dando um giro sobre si mesma – Não é óptimo? Elros voltou a juntar-se a nós e estão todos felizes... Quem me dera sentir este calor todos os dias para sempre.

– Para sempre é muito tempo Menina. – Nhatas olhou Lëan com um pequeno sorriso e olhou para bandeja com comida quase intocável.

– Quem é que não comeu? Esta alegria toda até abre o apetite.

– A alegria não chegou ao quarto de Sónia, Menina. – de repente Nhatas parou de sorrir, tinha se esquecido da sua amiga.

Despediu-se de Lëan e seguiu até ao quarto de Sónia, parou à frente da porta e hesitou em entrar, olhou a porta durante alguns momentos, respirou fundo para ganhar alguma coragem e entrou. Sónia estava sentada na cadeira de vime branco na varanda com o Potchi deitado aos seus pés a roer alguma coisa, a triste mortal olhava atenta o céu e examinava cada nuvem que passava, sentiu Nhatas a aproximar-se devagar e olhou a jovem elfa que tinha parado perto da cama.

– Desculpa por ter gritado. – disse Sónia subitamente, depois voltou a olhar para os céus – Já viste? As nuvens aqui são tão bonitas. – Nhatas aproximou-se e olhou Sónia, ela estava triste e tinha os olhos com vestígios de lágrimas.

– Porque estás triste? – perguntou Nhatas, Sónia continuou a olhar as nuvens.

– Ouvi que o Elros já saiu do quarto. Que bom... Deves estar contente.

– E estou... mas estaria mais contente se tu me contasses o que se passa. – Sónia olhou para Nhatas com os mesmos olhos tristes, esforçou um sorriso e disse.

– Existe coisas que é melhor guardar para si mesma e melhor ninguém saber.

– Não se essas coisas te magoam. – Nhatas agarrou a mão de Sónia gentilmente – Por favor Sónia... Diz-me.

– Nhatas.. eu não posso. Desculpa. – lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos de Sónia, esta levantou-se e deitou-se na cama escondendo o rosto na almofada.

– Sónia... Perdoe-me por ter-te feito chorar. Eu não queria...

– Não foste tu... Foi eu mesma que me fiz chorar. – fez uma pausa – Eu sou tão idiota... sou mesmo uma idiota.

– Tu não és idiota. – Nhatas sentou-se ao pé da mortal – És minha amiga e não gosto ver-te assim. – fez uma longa pausa enquanto que observava Sónia – Vens ao banquete?

– Não.

– Por favor.

– Não me apetece.

– Vai lá estar o Elros, o Friêr... o Thünir e o Culion ... o meu pai também vai lá estar. – Sónia cerrou os olhos com força e uma dor atingiu-lhe o coração ao Nhatas falar do seu pai, Sónia desejava em cima de tudo deixar tudo o que aconteceu de lado. Odiava Elladan com todas as suas forças, mas ainda o amava apesar da horrível dor que lhe fustigava o coração.

– Não Nhatas... eu prefiro ficar só... prefiro ficar aqui onde a minha infelicidade não chegará a ninguém... – Nhatas levantou-se triste e dirigiu-se à porta, olhou Sónia uma última vez e falou antes de sair.

– Pois a mim já chegou. – e saiu deixando Sónia só.

– –

– Elros... – disse Culion colocando o braço por volta do elfo recém chegado ao banquete em sua honra – Estás pálido... Viste algum fantasma?

– Acabei de te ver. – respondeu Elros divertido e olhou em redor à procura de Sónia, mas não a viu.

– Eu! Um fantasma! – Culion soltou uma gargalhada divertida – Anda cá comer que estás tão magro quanto uma flecha.

– Ele não é só teu. – Friêr aproximou-se de Elros e Culion e abraçou Elros – Bem vindo... – depois Friêr olhou Elros mais cuidadosamente – Meu irmão tem razão... Pareces uma flecha. Senta-te aqui. – Friêr conduziu Elros até uma cadeira vazia entre Nhatas e Elladan. Elros mais uma vez olhou em redor sempre à procura da mortal antes de Elhorir lhe tirar a atenção.

– Meu sobrinho favorito.

– Só tens um. – respondeu Elros olhando o tio com um sorriso, era tão bom voltar a ver tais rostos, embora o rosto que desejava ver não estar presente.

O banquete deu-se início quando Mestre Elrond entrou no salão e deu um abraço ao seu adorado neto, sentou-se na sua cadeira habitual e fez um discurso em honra de Elros, mas tal discurso não durou muito, por infelicidade de Elrond, pois as caras dos presentes tornaram-se aborrecidas e desejavam que o banquete começasse o mais rápido possível, e assim foi.

O banquete estava incrível, estava tudo perfeito, desde aos adornos florais à comida magicamente deliciosa preparada pelos os cozinheiros da Casa. Todos os presentes estavam a divertir-se imenso. Cantavam, contavam histórias e conversavam alegremente uns com os outros, afinal era um momento em que deviam alegrarem-se e não deixar que alguma aflição enchessem os corações, mas nem todos estavam inteiramente felizes, Elros, apesar de sentir alegre por voltado para aqueles que amava, sentia um peso no coração ao não ver Sónia no banquete. Elros espetou o seu garfo num pedaço de um vegetal e suspirou, olhou mais uma vez em volta desinteressando vendo todos a divertirem-se, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e olhou para o prato suspirando outra vez.

– Meu filho... – disse Elladan sorrindo e tocando-lhe no ombro – Tantos suspiros! O que te incomoda?

– Nada meu pai. – respondeu Elros olhando seu pai.

– Então... Dói-te alguma coisa? – brincou o pai – Tens algum dói-dói?

– Não pai... não tenho nenhum dói-dói.

– Então porque suspiras?

– Ora pai... – disse Nhatas olhando para os dois elfos divertida – Deixa Elros se divertir um pouco e não o mace. Este é o banquete dele. – Elladan soltou uma gargalhada e bebeu um pouco de vinho. Elros por sua vez olhou sua irmã que desviara a sua cara para Thünir que conversava alegremente com os seus irmãos, e perguntou.

– Onde está Sónia? – Nhatas olhou-o espantada enquanto que Elladan arregalara os olhos, uma dor atravessou-lhe o coração e cerrou os olhos com força, olhou de soslaio para o seu filho com uma cara triste e ouviu atentamente Nhatas responder.

– Sónia está no quarto.

– E não veio ao banquete? Porquê? – continuou Elros.

– Bem... eu não sei, mas ela está triste... e – fez uma pausa desviando o olhar triste para o seu prato – E ela está com ódio de algo ou alguém, notei no olhar.

Elladan desviou o olhar triste e cerrou mais uma vez os olhos com força, Sónia odiava-lhe e isso doía-lhe tanto, desejava que tudo ficasse em branco e desejou nunca ter dançado com ela naquela maravilhosa noite. Abriu os olhos e olhou para Elhorir sem razão alguma, este também o olhava e tinha o semblante triste, sabia o porquê de Elladan estar a sofrer e sentia-se culpado, Telas, amada esposa de Elhorir, foi quem quebrou aqueles olhares gélidos entre os gémeos puxando Elhorir até um grupo de elfos. Elladan também desviou o olhar para os seus filhos e notou preocupação no olhar de Elros que se levantara.

– Onde vais meu irmão? – perguntou Nhatas olhando-o.

– Vou falar com a Sónia.

– Elros... é melhor deixá-la sozinha por agora. – Nhatas agarrou o braço do irmão – Ela quer estar só.

– Mas eu não deixarei – Elros afastou o seu braço gentilmente de Nhatas – Eu preciso de falar com ela.

Elros saiu do salão discretamente e foram poucos os elfos que notaram a sua ausência, pois o banquete estava maravilhoso e nenhum dos elfos queria quebrar a sua alegria, mas Elladan seguiu Elros com o seu olhar com dor, Nhatas olhou seu pai preocupada e perguntou o que se passava, mas Elladan conseguiu disfarçar a sua dor e esboçou um sorriso.

– Nada minha filha. – respondeu Elladan – Vamos comer antes que acabe as sobremesas.

– –

Elros andou pelo os corredores, andava cada vez mais rápido, sentia o seu coração bater mais depressa e ansioso por ver aquela que mais amava, mas por outro lado, sentia a sua coragem a desaparecer. Sónia não o amava e de certeza não iria falar-lhe. Parou... Estava na porta do quarto de Sónia e tudo pareceu-lhe envolver-se em trevas e o silêncio invadiu-lhe os ouvidos, não sabia ao certo a razão, mas ficara com medo. Sónia estava no outro lado da porta, a mulher que havia-lhe causado tanto dor e sofrimento, mas não podia deixar de ficar preocupado. Respirou fundo e ganhou coragem. Não podia deixar Sónia envolver-se no silêncio e na angústia como ele havia ficado durante dias. Não queria que ela sofresse, por muito que Sónia não o amasse. Bateu à porta, nada. Voltou a bater, desta vez ouviu um resmungo e entrou.

Sónia encontrava-se deitada na cama olhando o tecto, para variar, com Potchi deitado ao seu lado, sendo carinhosamente afagado pela sua dona. Potchi fora o primeiro a levantar a cabeça e olhar Elros, depois voltou a deitar a cabeça vendo que não era do seu interesse. Elros aproximou-se da cama e ficou em pé fitando Sónia que tinha o rosto sem expressão, olhando simplesmente o tecto, mas Nhatas tinha razão, Sónia estava triste e o ódio tomava-lhe o olhar. Elros suspirou fazendo Sónia olhar para ele, esta sorriu e sentou-se na cama, o elfo de cabelos negros tremeu e desviou o olhar pronto a falar.

* * *

**PS:** Desculpem os meus fracos agradecimentos. 


	10. X

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim..._

* * *

Todas as frases/palavras em _itálico _são palavras da língua nativa de Sónia.

E Desculpem o atraso...

* * *

– **X –**

Sónia encontrava-se deitada na cama olhando o tecto, para variar, com Potchi deitado ao seu lado, sendo carinhosamente afagado pela sua dona. Potchi fora o primeiro a levantar a cabeça e olhar Elros, depois voltou a deitar a cabeça vendo que não era do seu interesse. Elros aproximou-se da cama e ficou em pé fitando Sónia que tinha o rosto sem expressão, olhando simplesmente o tecto, mas Nhatas tinha razão, Sónia estava triste e o ódio tomava-lhe o olhar. Elros suspirou fazendo Sónia olhar para ele, esta sorriu e sentou-se na cama, o elfo de cabelos negros tremeu e desviou o olhar pronto a falar.

– Hum... – falou Elros, a voz parecia não obedecer-lhe e por momentos a sua mente ficou em branco – Hum... Já não nos vemos à algum tempo. – Elros esforçou um sorriso, fazendo Sónia olhasse para ele de soslaio um pouco divertida.

– Pois é... – disse Sónia esforçando um pequeno sorriso. Fez-se silêncio. Elros olhou Sónia e abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la, queria tanto saber o que havia se passado, mas não queria aumentar mais a dor de Sónia nem faze-la sofrer como ele havia sofrido – Óh elfo... podes falar. Eu não mordo. – disse Sónia por fim.

– Nhatas está muito triste e preocupada contigo Sónia. – falou Elros enchendo-se de coragem. Sónia desviou o olhar e diminuiu o seu sorriso.

– E tudo por minha culpa.

– Sabes que não tem de ser assim Sónia. Se contares...

– Eu não posso contar.

– Não podes? Ou não queres?

– Elros... Eu... – fez uma pausa – Eu não posso.

– O Silêncio é horrível Sónia... – Sónia deixou o seu sorriso morrer e suspirou. O suspiro era tão triste que Elros não aguentou e cerrou os olhos furioso de si próprio, porquê que ele não ficou calado. Porquê? Já não bastava ele próprio sentir-se miserável, e ainda tinha que trazer mais tristeza à mais pessoa que amava. Olhou Sónia com carinho e viu-a triste, tinha desviado a cabeça...

– IDIOTA... – gritou Sónia de repente assustando o desprevenido Elros. Sónia ajoelhou-se em cima da cama e o seu corpo tremia de raiva – EU SOU UMA PARVA... IDIOTA. COMO É QUE PUDE SER TÃO CEGA? ARGH! EU NÃO MEREÇO ISTO... ISTO SÓ ACONTECE A MIM... SEMPRE A MIM... SOU MESMO IDIOTA... EU... EU... – Sónia voltou a sentar-se na cama, Elros ainda a olhava de olhos arregalados, não se atrevia aproximar-se de Sónia com tanto ódio, mas Sónia começou a chorar e levou as mãos à cara escondendo os seus olhos – Elros... vai embora – Elros olhou-a – Por favor – não iria embora, queria abraçá-la, envolver no calor dos seus braços e dizer que tudo estava bem, queria tanto vê-la feliz e envolvê-la em carinho. O seu corpo começou a emitir uma luz branca, mas muito bela, era a primeira vez que Elros transmitia tal luz. Sónia afastou as mãos do rosto dando conta que havia uma estranha luz atrás dela, olhou de onde Elros estava e viu que a estranha luz vinha do corpo do elfo que lhe sorria, a luz era quente e muito confortável. Elros sorria gentilmente e aproximou-se de Sónia, não iria deixá-la sofrer, não ela, não como fez com aqueles que também amava. Elros aproximou-se perigosamente de Sónia que tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto, nunca vira nem sentira tal sensação, nem mesmo à presença dos Valar.

– Sónia... – Elros aproximou-se ainda mais de Sónia começando a envolver os seus braços no corpo da mortal

– AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritou Sónia apavorada enquanto que se levantara num pulo, o brilho de Elros desapareceu após o grito.

– Sónia... eu... Desculpa... eu... bem... hum. – Elros não sabia o que dizer e nem muito menos o que havia se passado. Fez-se silêncio enquanto que Sónia se acalmava respirando grandes bufadas de ar. – Sónia? – disse o elfo por fim – Tu estás... bem?

– Óptima! Acho eu... – respondeu Sónia, parara de chorar e olhava confusa para Elros – O que raios é que foi aquilo? – Elros olhou-a magoado pelas duras palavras.

– Não sei! – mentiu por fim e desviando o olhar triste – Aconteceu... – cerrou os olhos com força, doía-lhe tanto lembrar-se da dor, tinha tanta dificuldade em perguntar... – Aconteceu algo entre ti e... e meu pai?

Sónia olhou-o de olhos arregalados e uma tremenda dor encheu-lhe o coração que aos poucos foi substituída por um ódio frio.

– Elros... eu não gosto que brinquem comigo. – disse Sónia furiosa, voltou-se e dirigiu-se até à varanda em passos largos e sendo seguida pelo o cão Potchi.

– Então... houve?

– Tu és um idiota, parvo e estúpido. – Sónia voltou-se com uma expressão muito séria no rosto, porém incomodativa – O que é que o teu pai tem a ver com a minha desgraça? – Mentira – Mas que raio te passou pela cabeça?

– Desculpa, eu pensei que...

– Pensas-te mal...

Elros olhou-a mais magoado, Sónia realmente tinha ódio no coração e podia ser muito fria, tal como ele fora. Levantou-se e aproximou-se de Sónia, colocou a mão no ombro da mortal obrigando-a a voltar-se. Elros esboçou um sorriso e Sónia corou levemente.

– Diz-me a verdade. – Sónia suspirou e esboçou um sorriso caloroso, não queria que ninguém soubesse do sucedido, muito menos Elros.

– Não Elros... não sei onde foste essa ideia disparatada, mas não houve nada. Aliás... O teu pai só tem sido simpático comigo. – como mentir podia ser tão doloroso.

Elros afastou-se e olhou Sónia, a sua dor havia se acalmado ao ouvir tais palavras, mas não deixava de se sentir inquieto, afastou-se de Sónia sem tirar os olhos dela, era tão linda visto nos seus próprios olhos.

– E então? – disse por fim

– Então o quê?

– Vais contar-me o que se passa? – Sónia olhou Elros, ele não iria desistir, suspirou e por fim teve que contar.

– Tenho muitas saudades de casa. Tenho imensas saudades da minha família e... e não sou propriamente feliz aqui. – os olhos de Sónia diziam a verdade, mas faltava algo, algo que justifica-se o ódio. Mas Elros sentiu pena mesmo assim e sentiu-se triste. Esboçou o seu mais belo sorriso e falou com todo o carinho que o seu coração transmitia.

– É triste e doloroso ficar separado da família e das pessoas que amamos, mas não te esqueças que Nhatas, Friêr e os outros todos estão aqui para que tu não te sintas só, para que sejas feliz... Eu também estou aqui... – Sónia corou levemente enquanto que Elros se aproximava e uma pontada de dor tomou-lhe o coração. Como Elros era parecido ao pai, tão parecido. Sónia afastou-se e voltou as costas a Elros escondendo as lágrimas que rolavam pelo o rosto.

– Peço desculpa... mas...

– Não peças... – Elros afastou-se em direcção à cama, sentou-se e olhou Sónia que o olhava de soslaio e o elfo pode ver as lágrimas brilharem ao luar.

Fez-se silêncio

Não havia mais que dizer, tudo, ou quase tudo, estava explicado, apesar de ainda sentir-se tristeza nos corações. Sónia olhou mais uma vez Elros de soslaio, desta vez com uma expressão estranha no rosto, ele iria ficar ali a noite toda ou o quê?

– Elros...

– Sim.

– Não estás a pensar ficar aí sentado a noite toda, pois não? – Elros levantou-se de repente um pouco envergonhado, ele estava a amar ficar tanto tempo na presença da criatura que roubara o seu coração, e ademais, ele havia se esquecido completamente do banquete.

– Não que eu não desejaria. – murmurou Elros recompondo-se rapidamente.

– O quê?

– Eu disse que adorava ficar aqui e continuar a conversa. – disfarçou Elros – Mas tenho que voltar para o banquete... E gostaria que a Senhora me acompanhasse. – disse fazendo uma pequena vénia fazendo Sónia sorrir, um sorriso verdadeiro.

– Alegras-me... – respondeu Sónia, mas deixou o seu sorriso morrer e sentou-se na cama – Mas não me apetece. – Elros cerrou os olhos levemente e abriu-os pouco depois, dirigiu-se à porta – E mais uma coisa – disse Sónia antes que o elfo saísse – Senhora é minha mãe. – Elros esboçou um leve sorriso e depois de despedir-se, saiu do quarto ao encontro do seu banquete.

– –

Elros deambulou pelos corredores com a mente perdida e só voltou a si depois de esbarrar contra a porta que dava para a sala onde decorria o banquete, estacou olhando a porta, ouvindo as vozes alegres dos seus entes amados, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e entrou na sala, sendo recebido por uma salva de vozes alegres fazendo Elros aumentar o seu sorriso, e esquecendo-se por momentos o que restava da dor que antes lhe invadira a alma. Pouco depois a música começou a fazer-se ouvir pela sala, ocupando cada espaço de cada canto da sala, e um ou outro elfo começara a cantar vivamente canções históricas de heróis, lendas e criaturas estranhas. Era um ambiente fantástico, muito quente e alegre.

– Elladan. Pára de... Elladan. – ouviu subitamente Elros no meio daqueles sons agradáveis, voltou o rosto onde anteriormente estava seu pai, mas lá só se encontrava Nhatas sentada a mirar um canto da sala com um ar um pouco preocupado. Elros olhou para o canto e viu seu tio falando ferozmente para Elladan. – Elladan. Pára de beber. O pai já está enervado com essa tua atitude estranha. – Elladan, para admiração de muitos, estava cego com a bebida e parecia que não tinha intenções de parar a embocar o vinho quente que segurava na mão.

– É melhor ires até lá. – disse uma voz detrás do jovem elfo, era Thünir – O teu pai não parou de beber depois que ausentas-te do banquete, parecia um sôfrego... bebendo e enchendo o copo depois de cada golada. – Elros olhou para Thünir com os olhos de poucos amigos, Thünir havia chamado o seu pai de sôfrego? Elros afastou-se de Thünir sem responder e dirigiu-se até o canto onde se encontrava o seu pai e o seu tio, passando primeiro pela Nhatas e pelo Elrond sentado na sua habitual cadeira visivelmente perturbado com Elladan.

– Elros... – Elrohir voltou-se para o seu sobrinho com o rosto procurado – Graças a Eru que voltas-te. – voltou-se outra vez para Elladan com a face um pouco rosada – Dá-me já a garrafa Elladan.

– Não... eu não dou. Quero esquecer de... ... coisas. – Elros olhou com os olhos tão tristes para o pai, que sofria – Elros? O que... ... o que fazes aqui? – Elros não respondeu não tirando os olhos amargurados do seu pai, atitude essa que "mexeu" com Elladan, este levantou-se de repente e colocou as mãos nos ombros do seu filho – Porquê que olhas o teu ... o teu pai assim? Não gostas de vê-lo bêbado? ... ... Mas gostas de vê-lo sofrendo! – fez-se silêncio, ambos os elfos sãos não compreenderam tais palavras e Elladan começou a rir afastando-se – Não faz mal... não faz mal... ... não me importo que o meu próprio filho goste de ver o seu pai sofrer, mas... ... não faz mal... afinal eu sou seu pai, não é? – tanto Elhorir como Eros olharam Elladan completamente horrorizados, era certo que Elladan estava bêbado, mas... que palavras eram aquelas que quebrava os corações daqueles que tanto o amavam e se preocupavam! Fez-se novamente silêncio – Eu vou cantar. – disse Elladan de repente e indo para o meio da sala, cambaleando um pouco, e sendo impedido pelo o seu gémeo.

– Tu não vais cantar coisa nenhuma... ficas aqui comigo e com Elros...

– Eu quero cantar.

– Não cantas nada.

– Mas... ... Eu vou cantar. Quero cantar sobre aranhas, Orcs, Trols... ... Quero cantar sobre Sauron.

– Elladan... não sabes o que estás aí a dizer.

– Eu... ... – mas Elladan calou-se mirando uma bela e jovem empregada que atravessava a sala, despertando desejo em Elladan, queria tanto esquecer – Eu vou cantar sobre flores e a história de Luthien e Beren... – Elhorir olhou na direcção do seu gémeo e a jovem elfa entrou no seu campo de visão.

– Elladan... Tu não vais fazer corte a nenhuma donzela.

– Corte? Eu não preciso de fazer corte e... ... Olha... ela já foi...

Os gémeos continuaram a discutir, deixando Elros só nos seus pensamentos, ainda muito magoado e confuso com as palavras do seu pai, que havia lhe atingido o coração como adagas muito afiadas. Era uma certa dor incompreendida, como se ela não tivesse encontrado o seu lugar no espírito do jovem elfo, vagueando por todo o ser e por toda a mente de Elros, tão triste. Olhou outra vez seu estranho pai, que agora não passava de um estranho, de um alienado que lhe havia dito palavras difíceis de compreender e de sentir. Elros sinto-se frustado. Deu meia volta ouvindo ainda as vozes dos gémeos e seguiu para a porta, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Nhatas barrou-lhe o caminho vendo o seu irmão transtornado. Os irmãos se olharam e Nhatas fez uma carícia nos rosto do irmão, não era preciso palavras para compreender que Elros estava triste, bastava olhar nos olhos, e Nhatas não tinha coragem para perguntar o que o pai de ambos, agora tentando subir para cima de uma cadeira para cantar, lhe tinha dito para que tanto magoa-se o irmão. Elros desviou-se e saiu da sala a passos largos, deixando que Elrond o seguisse como o seu olhar incrédulo que depois suspirou vendo o seu filho mais velho tentando "fugir" de Elhorir.

– Por quanto tempo esta Casa ainda terá que sofrer? – disse Elrond cerrando os olhos e lembrando-se de todas as suas perdas.

Nhatas ainda olhava a porta não fazendo caso ao estado do seu pai e não notando que o seu amando Thünir se aproximava, gostava de abraçá-la, mas não o fez, simplesmente limitou-se a dizer algumas palavras de conforto, tentado apaziguar o coração sofrido de Nhatas.

– É difícil vê-los assim. – disse Nhatas olhando Thünir – Nunca pensei que o meu pai tivesse coragem de magoar-nos, principalmente Elros.

– O teu pai deve estar a sofrer. É compreensível que magoe os outros, mas é sem intenção, principalmente os que realmente ama.

– O meu pai não tem razões de sofrer Thünir. Elros restabeleceu-se, já não está fechado... é livre. Sempre o foi. Porque razão meu pai sofreria? – Thünir olhou-a sem resposta.

– Talvez a dor não seja do Presente, mas sim do Passado. – falou Thünir, lembrando-se que a mãe de Nhatas morrera, provocando dor entre os corações. Os olhos de Nhatas brilharam com lágrimas, nunca pensara que o seu pai ainda sofresse tanto pela perda de quem mais amava. O que não era completamente mentira, mas sofria agora a perda de alguém que realmente amava para que não perdesse alguém que amava igualmente, mas o pior era o ódio habitava no coração da sua perda.

– –

Elladan fora colocado na cama, mais calmo, por Friêr e por Culion, seu irmão havia se fartado imenso das atitudes do seu gémeo, anteriormente mais ajuizado, e fora embora do banquete furioso, levando consigo a sua mulher Telas que também não havia gostado da atitude fora do habitual do seu cunhado. Culion não se demorou muito no quarto, deixando o seu irmão mais novo sozinho com Elladan. O efeito da bebida já havia passado um pouco, e Elladan começou a lembrar-se das palavras horríveis que dissera ao seu filho e o quanto envergonhou o seu pai e o seu irmão. Agarrou o braço de Friêr impedindo-o de ir embora, mas nenhuma palavra fora emitida, somente emoções foram sentidas, por fim Friêr, cedendo ao olhar de súplica e de tristeza do seu amigo, sentou-se ao lado de Elladan.

– Foi muito desagradável o teu comportamento de hoje, meu amigo. – disse Friêr, libertando-se por fim da mão fria de Elladan. Este desviou o rosto, fixando-o na chama dançarina de uma vela – Até conseguis-te enervar Elhorir.

– Mas isso não foi o pior. – falou Elladan esfregando o seu rosto. Friêr olhou-o triste, não entendera o que Elladan quis dizer, nem tinha coragem de perguntar.

– Vá. Tenta dormir.

– Não posso. Eu... Por Ilúvatar. O que é que eu fiz? – Elladan levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar, aquele dia fora um momento cheio de emoções fortes. A perda de Sónia, o regresso de Elros, amor, ódio, tristeza, alegria...

– Elladan? O que se passou? – perguntou Friêr realmente preocupado – O que te magoa tanto? – Elladan limitou-se a olhar Friêr com os olhos brilhantes cheios de lágrimas, não querendo responder, não querendo acreditar no que acontecera – Elladan?

– Eu... – começou Elladan, queria ficar só, sem ninguém. Estava cansado e o efeito da bebida começava-lhe a pesar na cabeça – Eu quero descansar. Quero dormir. – Friêr olhou-o, aquele dormir significada um sono puro, um sono renovador. Friêr não deteve Elladan e saiu do quarto em silêncio, mas sem antes lançar um olhar triste e de certa forma curioso ao seu amigo amargurado.

– –

A manhã nasceu cheia de luz, rompendo da beleza da noite para voltar a aquecer suavemente os seres que caminhavam e floriam em Valinor. A vida tomou conta do Vale e todos faziam as suas tarefas com prazer de devoção, mas o belo prazer da vida não havia chegado a todos no Vale.

Sónia ainda dormia abraçada à almofada, tinha se deitado por cima das cobertas abraçando a almofada e assim adormecera. Acordou com Lëan e levantou-se sem mais demoras, deixando Lëan surpresa.

– A Menina deseja tomar o pequeno almoço com os Senhores da Casa? – perguntou a criada ajudando Sónia enxugar-se com uma toalha fofa – A Menina levantou-se cedo...

– Onde está Nhatas? – perguntou Sónia sem responder à pergunta feita pela Lëan.

– Eu não estou autorizada em conviver com a Menina Nhatas. Eu não sei onde ela está.

– Pena... – Sónia acabou de se vestir e sentou-se para Lëan pentear os seus cabelos, que era algo raro – E Elros?

– Vi o Menino Elros no jardim. Parecia um pouco triste. Coitado do Menino! O banquete de ontem não causou grande felicidade para o Menino Elros... nem para o seu pai pelo o que se conta. – uma pontada de dor fez-se sentir no coração de Sónia e esta olhou repentinamente para Lëan.

– Elladan? Senhor Elladan? O que aconteceu?

– Eu não sei, eu não compareci ao banquete, mas as empregadas que serviram os Senhores ontem no banquete, contaram que o Senhor Elladan estivera a beber bastante, ficando bêbado. Uma das empregadas foi cortejada por ele... – Sónia inspirou uma lufada de ar cheia de raiva, raiva de si mesma por ter deixado o seu coração aberto àquele... ser, e raiva de Elladan por a ter usado e jogado fora, deixando-a sofrer daquele jeito enquanto que a versão élfica de D. Juan se divertia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sónia suspirou e sorriu triste para o espelho enquanto que Lëan acabava de a pentear, fechou os olhos e pensou na conversa que tivera com Elros na noite anterior, voltou a sorrir.

"Eu não posso ficar triste para sempre.", pensou Sónia "Não posso ficar viver a minha vida com um peso no coração. Embora que..." suspirou "Eu o realmente o ame. ARGH! Maldito ser... Quem me dera que ele estivesse agora de ressaca, a vomitar por todos os cantos, jogado na cama feito um desgraçado e com a cabeça a explodir. É um grandíssimo... "

– Menina Sónia? – Lëan roubou os pensamentos de Sónia vendo-a sorrir estranhamente – A Menina está bem?

– Estou óptima. – Sónia levantou-se olhando-se pormenorizadamente ao espelho, com o seu cabelo apanhado atrás numa traça e enfeitado com uma tranca em forma de uma flor branca e dourada – UAU Lëan! Está lindo... Obrigado. Não merecia tanto.

– Obrigado Menina. – Lëan ajuntou umas peças de roupa no chão, juntamente com um trapo completamente desfeito por Potchi e que anteriormente parecia ser umas túnica que Sónia usava para dormir, e dirigiu-se para porta, mas antes de desaparecer, voltou a perguntar se a Menina queria tomar o pequeno almoço com os Senhores.

– Sim, porque não? – respondeu Sónia mirando o seu cabelo – É raro eu os ver. Tomarei o pequeno almoço com eles. Desde que haja Lembas com doce... Nhumi... Doooceeee... – Lëan esboçou um sorriso divertido e fechou a porta, deixando Sónia olhando o seu cão que mastigava uma coisa irreconhecível.

Algum tempo depois, Lëan voltou a chamar Sónia para tomar o pequeno almoço, juntamente com os Senhores, mas quando Sónia chegou à sala habitual das refeições, somente encontrou Elrond sentado no fundo da mesa e envolto nos seus pensamentos, sendo quebrados pela mortal que entrara graciosamente na sala e sentando-se três cadeiras afastadas de Elrond.

– Bom dia jovem mortal. – disse Elrond olhando Sónia com um sorriso, raramente a havia visto ultimamente, e a presença da jovem mortal deixava-o radiante.

– Bom dia Mestre Elrond. – Sónia sorriu mirando Elrond que retribuía o sorriso.

– Sente-se aqui ao pé de mim. – pediu Elrond, mostrando a cadeira ao seu lado. Sónia obedeceu. Levantou-se de onde estava e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Elrond. Fez-se um breve silêncio entre ambos, mas sem que Elrond deixa-se de sorrir e mirando Sónia – Presumo que a Menina teve algum infortúnio para que não comparecesse ontem ao banquete de Elros.

– O quê? Oh! Sim. Um infortúnio. Foi isso sim... – Sónia não podia deixar que Elrond descobrisse o que realmente a incomodava e a verdadeira razão de não ter aparecido ao banquete.

– E posso saber qual foi esse infortúnio?

– Bem... sabe... Dores de cabeça, de barriga... enjoos... Coisas de mulher. – mentiu Sónia.

– Ah! Mas receio que não conheça essas "coisas". – disse Elrond divertido, sem deixar morrer o seu sorriso divertido.

– Sabe... Coisas...

– Que tipo de "coisas"? – Elrond nunca havia se divertido tanto com uma conversa.

– O Senhor sabe o que é a _menstruação_? – Sónia tinha que inventar alguma coisa e Elrond olhou-a não compreendendo aquela estranha palavra.

– Infelizmente não conheço tal palavra. Pode descrevê-la? – entretanto Elhorir e Telas haviam entrado na sala, com a pequena Arwen ao colo ainda meia adormecida – Bom dia meu filho. Bom dia Telas.

– Bom dia Elhorir. Bom dia Telas. – cumprimentou Sónia rapidamente, satisfeita de eles terem interrompido a conversa.

– Bom dia – Elhorir e Telas estranharam a presença de Sónia logo pela manhã.

O casal sentou-se no outro lado da mesa, com Elhorir sentado ao lado do pai e a sua esposa ao seu lado, disseram uma palavras reconfortantes entre os recém-chegados e os presentes até que Elrond, que não se esquecera da conversa com Sónia, decidiu continuá-la divertido.

– Continuando... – disse Elrond olhando Sónia – Calculo que a Menina ia explicar-me uma palavra na sua língua nativa.

– Errr... – Sónia enrubesceu levemente, não sabendo como iria explicar tal coisa, principalmente com mais gente a ouvir, que por acaso estavam atentos – Eu não sei como explicar...

– Bom dia a todos. – Nhatas entrou sorridente na sala, trazendo consigo uma luz de alegria. Todos na sala cumprimentaram-na, e mais uma vez Sónia ficou satisfeita pela conversa ter sido quebrada.

– Sónia! – Nhatas abraçou-a levemente – Estou tão contente por ver-te. Estás bem?

– Estou óptima.

– Ainda bem... – Nhatas sabia que não era completamente verdade e depois de acabar de abraçar sua amiga, sentou-se a duas cadeiras de Sónia.

– Por favor. Continua Menina Sónia... – pediu Elrond, deixado Sónia ainda mais embaraçada.

– O Senhor tem mesmo que saber?

– Claro. Além de gostar de descobrir coisas novas, tenho que saber o que é essa tal de "_menstriasuação" _que te aflige tanto.

– _Menstruação_. – corrigiu Sónia – _Menstruação_ é... – todos os presentes, excepto Nhatas que ainda não entendera o que se passava, que estavam um tanto divertidos, olharam Sónia com um sorriso divertido e mantiveram-se atentos. – Menstruação é... é... – duas criadas e três criados entraram na sala trazendo bandejas e terrinas com iguarias inimagináveis, sendo imediatamente servidas aos presentes.

– Por favor continue... – pediu Elrond.

– _Menstruação_ é... – Sónia respirou fundo enquanto que todos, incluindo os criados que discretamente ouviam a conversa, então decidiu dizer tudo de uma só folgada – É um curso natural da mulher que se dá todos os meses, na qual se sangra do órgão sexual feminino. – todos os presentes pararam de fazer o que estavam a fazer, olhando horrorizados para a mortal. Elrond já tinha ouvido sobre tal coisa e sabia que não era muito apropriado existir aquela conversa.

– A sério? – perguntou Nhatas curiosa, a única na sala curiosa sobre tal facto. Sónia olhou-a estranha, porquê que ela fez tal pergunta? Certamente que ela já deveria ter a menstruação, aliás, Nhatas já tinha idade. – As humanas realmente sangram da...

– Nhatas... já chega. – disse Elrond rispidamente – Não incomodes a Menina Sónia com essas perguntas.

– Não é nenhum incómodo... – Elrond olhou Sónia seriamente, fazendo-a calar instantaneamente. Ninguém da sala deveria querer ouvir tal repugnante coisa.

Começaram logo a comer depois de os criados irem embora, ficando somente um afastado da mesa se caso fosse necessário servir algo dos Senhores em outros assuntos.

Algum tempo depois a porta abriu-se e entrou Elladan, visivelmente preocupado e triste, suspirou antes se voltar e enfrentando os presentes, e teve uma enorme pontada de dor quando viu os olhos odiosos de Sónia cravados nos dele, depois ela simplesmente virou a cara e mirando o seu parto.

– Bom dia meu filho. – falou Elrond tomando a atenção de Elladan.

– Bom dia Pai. Bom dia a todos. – os restantes cumprimentaram-no, todos excepto Sónia que continuava a olhar o seu prato furiosamente. Elladan olhou para as cadeiras e viu o seu lugar ocupado pela sua amada que o odiava tão profundamente, não tendo outra hipótese senão... sentar-se ao seu lado. E assim fez, sentou-se ao lado de Sónia, que sentira uma dor no peito e querendo jogar-se para os braços daquele odiável ser.

Elladan olhou para Elhorir, visivelmente chateado com o seu irmão pela noite anterior, não só o seu irmão, mas todos na sala.

– Peço perdão. – disse Elladan colocando comida no prato incomodado por estar ao pé de Sónia.

– Eu perdoo-te irmão. – Elhorir olhou Elladan com um sorriso, sabendo muito bem a culpa de tal comportamento – Eu não consigo ficar chateado contigo durante muito tempo. – Elladan sorriu e olhou o seu pai, este demorou a sorrir, mas depois sorriu desculpando o seu filho e não querendo angustiar mais o filho com perguntas.

O resto do pequeno almoço decorreu calmo e com uma agradável conversa, todos participavam na conversa, excepto Sónia que continuava calada e pouco havia tocado na comida. O seu coração parecia que ia saltar-lhe do peito, a sua ferida ainda não estava curada, nem sequer cicatrizada, e estando sentada ao pé daquele que o coração tanto aclamava com ferocidade só aumentava a ferida. Começou a soluçar muito devagar chamando a atenção de Elladan, que praticamente sentia-se tal como Sónia, com o coração com uma enorme e ardente ferida.

– Sónia? – perguntou Elladan – Estás bem? – as palavras de Elladan aumentavam cada vez mais a ferida de Sónia e não aguentando, levantou-se e correu para fora da sala sem dizer nada com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Elladan sentiu o seu espírito ficar gelado culpando-se infernalmente pela tristeza de Sónia, desviou o rosto para o prato escondendo os seu olhos dolorosos e angustiados, mas não escampando de Elhorir que olhava o seu gémeo com tristeza.

– Sónia? – Nhatas levantou-se com intenção de ir atrás da sua amiga, mas foi impedida pelo o Mestre Elrond. – Mas avô!

– Deixa-a ir. Certamente que ela quer ficar sozinha. – tomou um gole de chá – É compreensível ela estar triste. Afinal... ela veio de outra terra e perdeu quem a ama.

Elladan esbugalhou os olhos brilhantes querendo derramar todos o sangue da alma que lhe doía e lhe atormentava.

– –

Sónia correu pelos os corredores com uma mão a tentar limpar as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela sua face abaixo, não sabia onde iria, não queria ir para o quarto, trazia-lhe ainda mais recordações, então parou olhando em volta, mas estando num corredor vazio, só viu paredes gélidas e sem vida. Necessitava de algum calor, necessitava de alguém que a abraçasse. Deambulou pelos os corredores um pouco mais e mais calma, porém, estava ainda mais fria. Deambulou até chegar aos jardins debaixo do seu quarto, andou entre os jardins com belas flores, passou por uma linda árvore com folhas verdes e douradas, olhou em volta mirando as flores, nunca havia reparado em tal beleza floral, sentiu-se mais feliz, mas não mais quente, nem mesmo o sol a aquecia. Andou mais um pouco pelo o jardim, passando pelo o estranho monte e ouviu uma bela melodia, embora fosse triste, deixando Sónia ainda mais triste gelando o seu coração.

– _Mas que_... – disse Sónia lembrando-se dos dois estranhos túmulos e olhou para o monte cuidadosamente – _Só me faltava agora fantasmas._ – mas a voz era-lhe familiar embora as palavras eram-lhe incompreendidas – Elros?

Sónia deu a volta ao monte e no noutro lado encontrou Elros deitado na relva cantando e olhando as nuvens passeando pelo céu, Sónia sorriu e ficou no sopé do monte ouvindo a bela música que Elros cantava, ele tinha uma voz magnífica. Quando Elros acabou a música, olhou para o sopé vendo Sónia olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto, mas tal sorriso não escondia a dor de Sónia.

– Sónia... – Elros sentou-se esboçando um pequeno sorriso, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado – Estás aí à muito tempo?

– Não... encontrei-te à bem pouco tempo.

– Ah... Anda até aqui.

– Eu não sei Elros. Sabias que aí tem... campas?

– Campas? – Elros olhou-a estranho – Referes-te às campas do Tio Frodo e do Bilbo Baggins?

– Tio? – disse Sónia subindo o monte e sentando-se ao lado de Elros.

– Sim... sempre o chamei de Tio Frodo.

– Oh! – Elros riu-se.

– Mas ele não era mesmo meu tio. Era um grande amigo da nossa família. Mas infelizmente lembrou-me muito pouco dele. Eu ainda era uma criancinha quando ele morreu. – fez uma breve pausa olhando mais uma vez o céu – Mas lembrou-me muito bem de ele contar-me muitas histórias e de eu chamar-lhe de tio. – Sónia sorriu carinhosamente e olhou também para o céu.

Poucas nuvens passeavam no céu azul, deixando os dois à procura de algo impossível no céu. Elros sentia-se feliz, a pessoa que amava estava ao seu lado e era o que lhe importava naquele momento, não queria que nada, nem mesmo recordações e dores passadas, quebrasse aquele momento que ele achava único, mas bastou um suspiro triste de Sónia tirar-lhe a sua pouca felicidade. O jovem elfo olhou Sónia preocupado, Sónia simplesmente olhava o vazio com os olhos sem brilho.

– Sónia. – arriscou-se Elros – O que tens?

– Eu? – Sónia olhou Elros, mas não directamente para os olhos – Eu não tenho nada.

– Tens a certeza?

– Bem... eu até tenho fome.

– Fome? – Elros olho-a de testa semi-franzida – Não tomas-te o pequeno almoço?

– Comi pouco.

– Não era do teu agrado?

– Não era mau. Claro que ando louca de saudades de comer um _cheeseburguer duplo_ com _batatas fritas_ com bastante _ketchup_ e _maionese_, e talvez um pouco de mostarda apimentada, um copo grande de _Coca-cola_ e no final uma taça enorme de _mousse de chocolate. – _Elros olhou-a com uma sobrancelha franzida.

– E isso é bom?

– Nem por isso, faz mal à saúde. Mas faz bem à alma. – Elros sorriu e por fim riu-se.

– Então... se a comida te agradava, porque não tomas-te o pequeno almoço? – Sónia entristeceu lembrando-se de Elladan, o seu coração ardeu e algumas lágrimas caíram-lhe dos olhos. Elros sentiu uma pontada de dor, custava-lhe tanto ver Sónia com tamanha tristeza, mas queria tanto saber o que se passava, queria tanto abraçá-la – Sónia... O que se passou?

– Na-Nada... – gaguejou Sónia limpando as lágrimas, não queria ir embora, queria estar ali com Elros, o único que lhe acalmava um pouco, talvez fosse por Elros ser parecido com Elladan que lhe dava alguma alegria e alguma tristeza.

– Sónia... Eu... Não me escondas nada, por favor. – pediu Elros.

– Eu não... escondo nada. Não aconteceu... nada. – quanta vezes ela teria que mentir, por quanto tempo teria que guardar o que sentia...

– Sónia, diz-me o que se passa. Não te feches. – por quanto tempo ele iria insistir com ela. Sónia sentiu raiva e dor, queria estar com Elros, mas não podia porque só lhe trazia memórias que Sónia desejava esconder.

– CALA-TE! – Sónia explodiu – PORQUE RAIO TENS QUE SABER O QUE TENHO? PORQUE RAIO TENS QUE TE PREOCUPAR TANTO COMIGO? – Elros pegou na face de Sónia fazendo-a olhar bem para os seus olhos, algo despertou em Elros, algo que já não aguentava.

– Porque eu amo-te.

Sónia arregalou imenso os olhos, afastou o rosto das mãos quentes de Elros e encolheu-se no lugar onde estava sentada, colocando as mãos na cara e desatando a chorar ferozmente.

– Perdoa-me Sónia. – Elros sentiu-se aflito, nunca vira Sónia chorar com tamanha ferocidade – Por favor... Perdoe-me... Eu não sei o que me deu. Eu não queria fazer-te chorar. Sónia... – Elros colocou a mão no ombro de Sónia com intenção de acalmá-la, mas Sónia libertou-se muito violentamente da mão do elfo e levantou-se, ficando de frente para Elros.

– EU NÃO QUERO SER AMADA. EU NÃO QUERO SER AMADA POR NIGUÉM... EU NEM DEVIA ESTAR AQUI. EU NEM DEVIA ESTAR VIVA. EU ODEIO ESTE LUGAR... – Sónia acalmou-se cerrando os olhos com força, sentiu uma tontura e sentou-se ao lado de Elros, completamente magoado e horrorizado pelas palavras duras e sem vida de Sónia – Eu... não quero... – Sónia voltou a encolher-se e continuou a chorar, era muitas emoções que lhe passava pelo espírito, tantas que era quase impossíveis senti-las todas.

Elros sentiu-se o pior de todas as criaturas de Varda, queria sair dali a correr e jogar-se para abismo mais fundo que existia, mas o amor que sentia por Sónia só o incentivou fazer uma loucura, abraçar Sónia com carinho, tentando acalmá-la, tentando apaziguar a dor de Sónia, mas Sónia rejeitou o abraço com um "Deixa-me" muito frio e feroz, depois levantou-se friamente e foi embora deixando Elros petrificado com o coração partido em mais de mil pedaços e cada pedaço mergulhado em veneno da horrível Shelob, ficou pálido e por momentos pareceu-lhe que o ar também lhe pesava. Aquela dor fora a mais dolorosa que sentira desde que nascera, somente a dor da perda da mãe a igualava.

Elros levantou-se e olhou para a figura minúscula de Sónia a desaparecer por entre o jardim, desceu o monte, mas estava estranhamente cansado e sentou-se no sopé do monte, de repente o seu coração magoado libertou as lágrimas presas e Elros chorou até não existirem mais lágrimas para chorar.

– –

Sónia estava só no quarto, trancara-se o dia todo no quarto, somente Potchi fazia-lhe companhia, nem mesmo as súplicas de Lëan e de Nhatas a faziam sair, nem sequer lhes respondia.

Elros também havia ido para o quarto, mas não trancara a porta e não estava sozinho, estava lastimável, deitado na cama muito pálido e estranhamente cansado e com sono. Elrond, Elhorir e Elladan encontravam-se junto dele, a forma como Elros se encontrava não agradava aos presentes, preocupando-os imenso.

– Mas porque é que ele está assim? – perguntou Elladan sentado numa cadeira, extremamente preocupado.

– Não sei meu filho. – respondeu Elrond olhando Elros que dormia profundamente, Elrond suspirou preocupado.

– Alguma coisa haverá se passado.

– Não é veneno isso é certo. – disse Elhorir olhando o seu sobrinho – O que o criado disse?

– Que encontrou-o na cama neste estado. – respondeu Elladan. Fez-se silêncio, ninguém sabia o que realmente havia se passado, mas algo era certo, Elros não estava nada bem, estava mergulhado em dor e desgostoso.

– Elladan... – falou Elrond calmamente – Vai ter com Nhatas. Já anoiteceu e ela deve estar perturbada. Ela necessita de ti agora. – Elladan não protestou e foi ter com Nhatas que, como dissera Elrond, estava muito perturbada – Ele não vai sobreviver se continuar assim.

– Como? – Elhorir olhou seu pai horrorizado.

– Olha para ele Elhorir. Sente a dor dele. Nós não podemos fazer nada. – suspirou – A Mortal só trouxe dor desde que chegou. – Elhorir olhou muito surpreendido para seu pai, ele sabia o que se passava? – Claro que sei o que se passa Elhorir. Eu vos conheço como um livro aberto. Elladan ama Sónia, mas Elros também ama a mesma mulher. Um ciclo horrível. Elladan rejeitou Sónia para salvar o seu filho, mas Sónia rejeitou Elros por causa da dor que Elladan lhe encravou no coração. – Elhorir olhou o seu pai, ele era realmente muito sábio.

– E nós não podemos fazer nada. – Elhorir repetiu as palavras do pai.

– –

Sónia ainda encontrava-se só no quarto, ninguém já não a incomodava nem a chamava, Sónia deu graças por isso, ela queria ficar sozinha com a sua dor e o seu ódio por todo aquele local, só havia sofrido desde que chegara.

– _E eu só queria umas férias diferentes_. – disse Sónia deixando lágrimas escorrerem pela suas face.

Potchi roía uma bota, ele praticamente destruía tudo o que conseguisse deitar o dente, ele não se importava com os sentimentos de Sónia e simplesmente deixava-se ao lado dela.

– Potchi_, meu lindo cachorrinho_... – Sónia acariciou o seu cão – _Tu és mais felizardo que eu, sorte que tens_. – Potchi olhou a sua dona de olhos arregalados e abanando o seu rabo, latiu uma vez fazendo Sónia esboçar um sorriso e sentou-se lembrando-se que ainda não deitara comer ao cão, que não tinha culpa de nada – _Desculpa meu lindo. Eu já te trago alguma coisa. Ou melhor... eu vou levar-te até à cozinha, nunca mais saíste deste quarto_. – Sónia levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à porta chamando o cão que a seguiu com muita satisfação, sair daquele quarto era uma alegria.

Atravessaram os corredores estranhamente vazios, não havia vivalma naqueles corredores, finalmente chegaram à porta da cozinha, mas estava trancada, Sónia bateu à porta duas vezes, mas ninguém a abriu.

– _Cá chatice..._ – disse Sónia olhando Potchi que não compreendera nada – _Está trancada, mas ouço movimentos lá dentro. Devem estar mesmo atarefados lá dentro para não me ouvirem a bater à porta. Temos que dar a volta... Anda _Potchi

A cozinha tinha duas entradas, a principal e a dos fundos, onde os cozinheiros entravam e a mercadoria era trazida, mas para chegar à porta dos fundos Sónia teria que dar a volta, e isso significava ir por fora da mansão. Sónia abriu uma das inúmeras portas secundárias da mansão e saiu colocando os braços à volta do seu corpo devido ao frio que se fazia. Afastou-se da porta em direcção à cozinha sempre com Potchi a acompanhá-la de perto, estava escuro, mas com muitas estrelas a brilhar no céu negro e com a lua luminosa a iluminar um pouco o caminho de Sónia, mas não deixava de ser um pouco sinistro, principalmente de não haver vivalma por perto.

– _Quem diria que isto aqui fora fosse tão sinistro_. – disse Sónia passando por uma esquina e vendo as luzes da cozinha – _É já mesmo ali _Potchi. – Potchi abanou o rabo feliz e ultrapassou a dona em direcção do cheiro de comida que ele conseguia cheirar – _A noite está linda_... – disse Sónia olhando o céu estrelado – _Sinistra, mas bonita_. – de repente viu Potchi estancar como se fosse uma estátua olhando na direcção da floresta, Sónia olhou também para lá, mas não viu grande coisa, somente uma grande massa negra, mas Potchi abanou o rabo completamente feliz e, esquecendo-se da comida, correu em flecha na direcção da floresta – Potchi_... onde é que vais? _Potchi. – Sónia levantou um pouco o vestido e correu atrás do Potchi sempre o chamando ofegante – Potchi_... anda cá... _Potchi– parou um pouco descansando da correria, mas ainda conseguiu ver uma mancha branca continuando a correr, Sónia olhou para trás, estava bastante afastada da mansão, ou de qualquer outra habitação, olhou em frente e viu o grande negrume da floresta, correu mais um pouco, apesar de não ver quase nada, não iria deixar o Potchi sozinho, principalmente perto da floresta que lhe causava arrepios. Parou na orla da floresta e olhou-a, era realmente medonha durante a noite – Potchi! Potchi! – chamou Sónia, mas sem resposta – Potchi, _vem cá imediatamente_... _Eu juro que te mato se eu te apanho_. – sem resposta – _Está bem. Fica aí só. Eu vou voltar para a mansão... _– Sónia voltou-se com intenção de voltar para a mansão, mas não deixando de se preocupar com o seu cão, de repente ouviu três latidos reconhecíveis, e até estavam perto – Potchi? – Sónia olhou para a floresta e voltou a ouvir os latidos, desta vez sem cessar, Sónia enchendo-se de coragem, embrenhou-se na floresta em direcção aos latidos, andou um pouco e ficou com o seu vestido rasgado num galho – _Ora bolas... _– os latidos não cessaram, parando só num folgo, bem que Sónia queria voltar, mas o pensamento do seu cão lindo estar sozinho naquela floresta fazia-lhe tremer de preocupação, esquecendo-se até da sua dor. Atravessou um arbusto e lá estava Potchi, feliz e a abanar o seu rabo – _Aqui estás tu_. – Sónia agachou-se para pegar Potchi – _Mas o que é que te deu?_ – de repente Sónia sentiu um movimento por detrás dela ao voltar-se deparou-se com umas pernas envoltas no negrume.

– Boa noite, Menina Sónia – ecoou uma voz bela, mas que soava que forma sinistra e ameaçadora.

– Mas o que... – o vulto agarrou Sónia tapando-lhe a boca com uma espécie de pano viscoso e verde, a mortal tentou debater-se, mas a criatura era muito forte para ela, até que sentiu-se muito sonolenta e pouco depois adormeceu nos braços daquele ser.

– Bons sonhos... que tenho planos para ti. – a criatura esboçou um sorriso maléfico olhando Sónia adormecida.


	11. XI

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim... e talvez à minha amiga que me ajudou, indirectamente, nos nomes das personagens._

**&& -** Significa que o mesmo Tempo, mas em Espaço diferente.

Desculpem se estiver confuso e se algumas frases não estarem correctas, é que tenho um impressão que não li tudo... Sorrie!

* * *

– **XI –**

– A manhã chegou bela meu pai. – disse Nhatas mirando o sol que nascia por detrás das árvores – Infelizmente não alegra os nossos corações.

Elladan olhou Nhatas com carinho, levantou-se da cadeira, chegou-se perto da sua amada filha e abraçou-a, tentando dar-lhe calor e acalmando-lhe o coração.

– Mas porquê que ele quer desistir? – chorou Nhatas, já fizera aquela pergunta tantas vezes, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma.

– Porque ele não quer sofrer.

– Mas sofre de quê? – perguntou Nhatas afastando-se dos braços do pai – Não compreendo. Eu... não... entendo porquê. – sentou-se na cama esperando que o pai lhe dissesse alguma coisa, mas Elladan simplesmente suspirou e dirigiu-se à varanda vendo o sol nascer vigorosamente.

&&

Lëan entrou no quarto de Sónia devagar, estranhou de a porta estar simplesmente encostada, mas não se importou, até fora bom a porta estar encostada, pois Lëan carregava roupa limpa.

– Menina Sónia, já é de manhã. – Lëan olhou para a cama com mais atenção, Sónia não estava lá, aliás, a cama estava arrumada, dirigiu-se até o quarto onde se banhava – Menina Sónia? – mas não estava lá. – Estranho. O sol mal nasceu e a Menina Sónia já saiu do quarto! Potchi. – chamou Lëan, mas nem mesmo o maroto do cão estava lá.

Lëan olhou o quarto em volta, de repente sentiu-se um pouco preocupada, mas não havia com que se preocupar, ela deveria estar algures na Mansão, ou no jardim a brincar com o cão.

&&

Sónia abriu os olhos, ainda sentia a cabeça um pouco dormente e um gosto horrível na boca, olhou em volta e viu que estava dentro de uma gruta, ou algo parecido, mas era uma gruta estranha, pois a porta da gruta era feita de água, uma gruta por detrás de uma catarata.

– Onde é que eu estou? – perguntou Sónia levantando-se, mas voltou a sentar-se, pois ainda sentia o seu corpo um pouco dormente.

– É melhor não te levantares... o efeito só vai passar daqui algumas horas. – Sónia olhou na direcção de onde vinha a voz, num dos cantos mais afastados estava alguém sentado coberto com um manto negro a limpar uma longa espada.

– Mas... O que... Como... Quem és tu?

– O meu nome não te interessa.

– Eu quero saber quem és tu. Onde estou. E... porquê é que tenho um gosto horrível na boca?

– Quem eu sou e onde tu estás não é a maior das tuas preocupações. E o gosto horrível é devido à erva soporífica com que te fiz dormir. – Sónia semicerrou os olhos furiosa, aquele tipo enervou-lhe bastante.

– Ouve lá, mas quem é que pensas quem és? – Sónia levantou-se, mas não saiu de onde estava, aquela erva era realmente forte.

A estranha criatura levantou-se rapidamente e com a sua agilidade deitou Sónia ao chão, agarrando-lhe o rosto e puxando-a bem perto do seu rosto, ficando bem perto. Sónia pode ver que aquele ser era um elfo, até era bem bonito, de longos cabelos vermelhos muito escuros e com olhos verdes, mas aquele olhar metia arrepios à Sónia, ele tinha olhos de louco, cheios de raiva e de ódio.

– Tal como eu disse... Quem eu sou não é a maior das tuas preocupações. – o elfo sorriu malignamente e bem devagar lambeu o rosto de Sónia, deixando-a assustada.

– LARGA-ME SEU... – Sónia jogou aquela criatura para longe dela com as poucas forças que tinha, o elfo estancou mesmo à sua frente sem deixar morrer aquele sorriso que lhe causava arrepios.

&&

Lëan ainda não havia se sossegado, já havia procurado Sónia nos jardins, nos estábulos, na sala de refeições, nos corredores, já havia procurado até na cozinha e estava a ficar sem lugares para procurar.

"A Menina deve estar com a Menina Nhatas, mas não quero perturbá-la, principalmente hoje", pensou Lëan dirigindo-se até à biblioteca, um dos lugares que ela ainda não procurara "Só espero que a Menina esteja na biblioteca. Não deixo de estar preocupada".

Chegou perto da porta da biblioteca e ouviu vozes lá dentro, só reconhecia a voz de Friêr, mas as outras não reconhecia, mas isso não a importava, somente desejava que Sónia estivesse lá dentro.

Bateu à porta e logo foi autorizada a entrar, abriu a porta e viu que as restantes vozes pertenciam a Culion e Erestor, cujo pedido do seu amigo Elrond, havia regressado á Casa de Elrond havia algum tempo, e parecia que havia regressado a tempo, mas o que Lëan temia acontecera, Sónia não estava presente na biblioteca.

– Perdoem-me Meus Senhores por interrompê-los. – disse Lëan respeitosamente.

– Não há nada que perdoar Lëan. – disse Friêr que sempre tratava Lëan com carinho – Diz-me minha amiga, o que te traz aqui hoje?

– Os Senhores viram a Menina Sónia hoje? – os presentes olharam a criada com alguma surpresa.

– Não. – respondeu Friêr. Erestor e Culion também não a tinham visto. Lëan suspirou lentamente, ficando ainda mais preocupada.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Culion, mas Lëan simplesmente desviou o rosto visivelmente preocupada.

– Temo que a Menina Sónia tenha desaparecido.

Os três elfos levantaram-se muito surpreendidos, nunca imaginariam tal coisa, Erestor aproximou-se de Lëan fazendo que ela olhasse nos seus olhos.

– Dizes que Sónia desapareceu?

– Si-Sim Meu Senhor. Eu fui ao quarto da Menina hoje de manhã, mas ela não estava lá e a cama está intacta. Então procurei nos jardins, na Sala de Refeições, na cozinha, nos corredores, nos estábulos. Perguntei a todos a quem encontrei, mas nada. Ninguém a viu, ninguém sabe onde ela está.

– Oh Meu Eru! Mas como é que uma mortal desaparece? – Erestor afastou-se – É impossível. Ela deve estar com o Mestre Elrond...

– Não está. – disse Culion – Estive com Mestre Elrond, e ela não estava com ele. Nem com Elladan, Elhorir ou no quarto de Elros. Ao menos eu não a vi.

– Pode estar com a Menina Nhatas.

– Elladan conseguiu acalmá-la, ela está a descansar. Sónia não estava com eles.

– E então como é que Sónia desapareceu? – Erestor olhou Culion um pouco enraivecido.

– Eu não sei, mas todo o cuidado é pouco. – Culion abriu a porta e chamou um guarda, pouco depois um guarda da casa, com o seu uniforme azul claro e dourado, com uma lança branca e prateada, apareceu à porta, curvando-se em benção dos seus Senhores. – Soldado, por favor disponibiliza mais dois guardas e procurem Sónia, a Mortal de Valinor pelo o Vale, assim que terminarem, voltem aqui para o relatório. Agora vai.

– Sim Senhor. – o guarda saiu de imediato levando consigo as ordens do Senhor, iria cumpri-las a todo o custo.

– Agora esperaremos.

– Eu ainda digo que isso é inútil meu caro Culion. – disse Erestor aproximando-se de Culion – Ainda digo que Sónia está sã e salva algures na Mansão.

– Tal como o meu irmão disse... – falou Friêr, depois de pedir que Lëan se sentasse com ele no sofá – Todo o cuidado é pouco. – depois voltou para Lëan – Conta-me outra vez o que se passou.

&&

Sónia continuava sentada na cama de panos e de folhas secas, muito confortáveis e aromáticas, que o seu raptor havia feito. Estava assustada, sendo constantemente vigiada pelo o elfo malvado que voltara ao seu canto escuro, limpando e afiando as suas adagas e setas, o seu sorriso suspeitoso e maligno não havia morrido, aliás, parecia tornar-se cada vez mais negro.

Sónia olhou o tecto escuro sem cor, olhou em volta, parando o seu olhar para um enorme cão de cor escura, o cão era feroz e negro, tal como o dono, e devorava um osso arrancando-lhe toda a carne que lá existia, ao seu pé estava Potchi, o cãozinho branco que lhe fizera companhia e que de certa forma lhe atraiçoara.

– Potchi... – chamou Sónia. Potchi levantou a cabeça olhando a humana, mas depois desviou a cabeça não fazendo caso. Sónia entristeceu e suspirou, queria estar no seu quarto quente e confortável, e não naquele lugar húmido e frio. De repente sentiu fome, não comera nada desde que acordara e já havia passado muito tempo, mas tinha pavor de pedir alguma coisa àquele ser. Voltou a olhar para o elfo, este havia parado de afiar uma seta, deixando-se fixar atentamente para a mortal. – E para onde estás a olhar? – falou Sónia furiosa, era preciso ter lata aquela criatura fixar os olhos nela.

– Hein? Vê lá se tens respeito. – respondeu o elfo aproximando o seu rosto mais da luz, deixando Sónia ver o seu olhar zangado e louco. Sónia estremeceu, realmente tal olhar metia medo a qualquer um. Suspirou, desejava tanto que Elladan ali estivesse com ela, aquele idiota. Desejava que Elros ali estivesse. Desejava que Nhatas, que Friêr, que Lëan, todos ali estivessem. Desejava voltar para a Mansão. Mais um vez suspirou e encolheu-se, de repente sentiu uma coisa a cair-lhe ao seu pé, quando olhou viu que era uma batata assada. – Come! – ordenou o elfo examinando uma seta – Tu não me vales de nada se morreres de fome.

Sónia olhou a batata ao seu lado e segurou-a, ainda estava morna, não queria comê-la por ter sido tocada pelo o elfo, mas Sónia estava com fome, e certamente não queria morrer, pelo o menos não ali com aquele elfo. Tirou a casca fina da batata e comeu-a, até estava boa, por ter sido cozinhada por aquele... elfo. Acabou de comer sentindo o seu estômago mais quente e satisfeito, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e quando olhou para o canto escuro onde supostamente estaria o elfo, ele não estava lá, aliás, o elfo estava mesmo à sua frente, agachado, apoiando-se nos seus calcanhares, e olhando Sónia sem expressão no rosto. Sónia afastou-se um pouco, mas o elfo não a parava de mirá-la, assustando-a.

– Que queres? – perguntou Sónia trémula, mas o elfo continuou a olhá-la mais atentamente, mexendo somente os olhos.

&&

A porta da biblioteca abriu-se, os três elfos voltaram as suas cabeças para a porta, era dois guardas com um outro elfo de cabelos escuros, um batedor da floresta, este entrara de cabeça baixa sem se atrever a olhar os seus Senhores nos olhos, enquanto que os guardas entraram firmes e robustos. Já havia passado quatro horas desde que os guardas começaram as buscas, mas não haviam encontrado nada, somente um elfo que vira alguma coisa na noite anterior.

– Então Sónia não se encontra em lado nenhum? – confirmou mais uma vez Culion.

– Não Senhor. – respondeu um dos guardas.

– Eu continuo a dizer que Sónia está algures na Mansão. – falou Erestor, olhando Culion.

– Procuraram na Mansão? – continuou Culion.

– Sim Senhor. Foi o primeiro lugar onde procuramos. Nenhum dos criados a viram.

– E onde achas que uma humana iria? – perguntou Erestor indo até à janela.

– E você Senhor diz que viu alguma coisa ontem? – perguntou Culion ao batedor.

– Si-Sim Meu Senhor. Ontem coube a mim fazer o turno na floresta à tarde. Quando estava a voltar para casa pareceu-me ter ouvido um cão a ladrar e depois vi uma donzela a entrar na floresta, mas estava longe e não consegui ver quem era.

Culion encostou-se no cadeirão, pensado cuidadosamente o que o batedor lhe havia dito. Olhou cada guarda, olhou Erestor que olhava pela janela, envolto nos seus pensamentos, olhou o seu irmão que remexia os dedos, visivelmente preocupado. Culion suspirou, mas não tinha outra solução senão informar Mestre Elrond, não queria incomodar Mestre Elrond, não com que estava a passar, mas tinha que fazê-lo se quisesse encontrar Sónia. Levantou-se de repente surpreendendo os presentes, olhou Erestor e este esboçou um pequeno sorriso murcho.

– Eu informarei Mestre Elrond. – disse por fim enquanto que recebia um aceno de cabeça de Culion, agradecendo-o.

Erestor saiu da biblioteca um pouco descontente, detestava dar más novas ao seu Mestre, e amigo, Elrond, mas não havia outra solução, Mestre Elrond tinha que saber. E se já era para afligir o seu amigo de longa data, seria melhor que fosse ele próprio a lidar com o amigo, principalmente numa altura em que a Casa de Elrond estava em baixo. Como Elrond amava Elros, a primeira alegria que teve depois de Celebrían se recusar a voltar a viver com Elrond e os seu filhos, mesmo já tendo passado tantos anos, as feridas cravadas no espírito de Celebrían ainda não haviam sarado.

Erestor chegou à porta do quarto de Elros, Elrond não saíra do pé dele desde que adoecera e parecia que não iria sair do pé do neto por mais algum tempo. Erestor inspirou fortemente para tomar alguma coragem e bateu à porta, logo de seguida entrou no quarto bem iluminado de Elros, encontrando Elrond sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama. Elrond esboçou um pequeno sorriso, contente por ver o seu amigo.

– Erestor, meu bom amigo. – disse Elrond levantando-se e aproximando-se de Erestor .

– Meu Mestre. – Erestor curvou-se respeitosamente.

– Tu não nunca mudas. Já disse que não precisas de ter curvar. – Erestor sorriu.

– Mas gosto de contradize-lo.

– Erestor.

– O Menino Elros está bem?

– Continua na mesma. – suspirou, olhando Elros deitado na cama, este estava muito pálido, sem cor nos lábios e os olhos encontravam-se fechados sem sinal de abrir – Mas... ele vai piorar.

– Mestre Elrond... Eu... Lamento meu amigo. Sei o quanto amas Elros. Pena que ele ainda seja jovem.

– E nós não podemos fazer nada. Ele terá que se curar sozinho.

– E Elladan? Como é que ele está?

– Neste momento ele está a descansar, bem que precisa. Mas ele não está bem, nada bem.

Ficaram ambos a olhar Elros com tristeza, tanta palidez fazia arrepios a Erestor, que à incontáveis anos não via um elfo a desfalecer, e não se lembrava o quanto era triste ver um elfo em tal estado, principalmente de um elfo de quem amava.

– O que o traz aqui Erestor? – Elrond perguntou subitamente – Tenho a impressão que veio aqui não só para ver Elros, não é verdade meu amigo?

– É verdade. Vim informar-vos que, infelizmente, parece que a Menina Sónia... – fez pequena uma pausa enquanto tomava coragem – Desapareceu.

&&

– Pára de olhar para mim! – disse Sónia furiosa para o seu raptor – Estás aí a olhar para mim à séculos. – o elfo não cedeu e esboçou um pequeno e curioso sorriso.

– –

A noite rompeu escura e fria, as estrelas brilharam fortemente no céu sem lua, apesar do negrume, os soldados não pararam as buscas que se mantinham desde manhã cedo, não havia sinal de Sónia, não havia um único murmúrio da Mortal.

Ouviu-se passos pesados pelo corredor, aproximavam-se cada vez da grande porta de madeira escura, pararam. No corredor ecoou-se um bater surdo, bater três vezes, depois silêncio novamente. O Chefe dos Guardas da Casa finalmente entrou no escritório escuro, Elrond e Elhorir estavam lá dentro, Elrond mantinha-se no escuro enquanto que o seu filho estava envolto pela luz forte e vermelha da lareira. O Chefe da Guarda deu dois passos e curvou-se respeitosamente aos seus Senhores.

– Já há notícias da Sónia? – perguntou Elrond olhando o seu Chefe da Guarda da Casa no escuro.

– Não meu Senhor. Ainda não há notícias, mas os meus soldados e mais alguns batedores e caçadores estão a ajudar-nos a encontrá-la.

– Muito bem... E na Floresta? Alguma pista?

– Não meu Senhor. Não encontramos rasto do quer que seja. Só encontramos uma pequena passagem forçada na orla da Floresta, penso foi onde a Menina Sónia entrou na Floresta.

– Bem... Obrigado. Manda os Soldados descansarem. – disse Elrond levantando-se.

– Senhor! Os meus soldados são elfos fortes... eles podem procurar durante mais alguns dias sem descansar.

– Não vale a pena ficarem cansados. Manda-os descansar. Prossigam amanhã mal a luz ilumina o Vale.

– Sim meu Senhor. – O Chefe dos Guardas curvou-se e saiu, deixando o pai e o filho sozinhos.

Elrond suspirou e acompanhou Elhorir no calor da lareira, este ainda não tirara os olhos das chamas dançarinas, até que o seu pai o chamou a atenção.

– Mas como é que ela desapareceu? É impossível.

– Eu também não entendo, meu pai. É como se ela tivesse sumido de Arda. Os soldados não a encontram, nem mesmo Culion com os seus batedores de elite.

– Por alguma razão Sónia desapareceu. – Elrond voltou-se para as sombras, sentando-se no seu grande cadeirão – Só espero que Elladan esteja bem... ele não aceitou muito bem as notícias.

– Pois foi... ele ainda deve estar à procura de Sónia na Floresta.

&&

O quarto iluminado de Elros estava envolto em tristeza. Nhatas, que estava sentada ao lado da cama de Elros, encontrava-se muito triste e era constantemente confortada pelo o seu amado Thünir que não a deixava sozinha.

– Ele vai voltar a sorrir. – disse Thünir acariciando o braço da sua amada – Eu prometo.

– Eu desejo tanto que ele volte a sorrir-me. – Nhatas começou a chorar – Ele... ele prometeu-me que nunca... que nunca me iria magoar. Que nunca... que nunca iria magoar-nos...

– Nhatas... ele não quer...

– Ele mentiu-me. Mentiu a mim e ao meu pai. – Nhatas levantou-se furiosa e gritou com Elros – MENTISTE-NOS... SÓ QUERES NOS MAGOAR. NÓS TE AMAMOS E TU NÃO NOS AMAS. ÉS CRUEL. – fez uma breve pausa – ACORDA... ACORDA ELROS... – Nhatas acalmou-se, deixando que as lágrimas se mantivessem nos seus olhos cerrados – Acorda Elros... Por Favor.

Thünir olhou-a tristemente e suspirou, uma raiva e ódio instalou-se naquele momento no seu coração por ver a sua amada a sofrer e não poder fazer nada, sentiu ódio e raiva de Elros por este fazer sofrer Nhatas.

– Thünir... – disse por fim Nhatas – Porquê? Porque é que todos me deixam? Porquê? – o elfo olhou Nhatas de olhos arregalados.

– Nhatas? O que estás aí a dizer?

– A minha mãe... ela deixou-me. O meu pai não se importa comigo... e agora... o Elros e a Sónia.

– Isso não é verdade Nhatas.. Eu estou aqui e sempre vou estar, não vou deixar-te nem que Morgoth viva outra vez e rompe Valinor com mil exércitos de dragões e balrogs. E o teu pai sempre esteve ao teu lado...

– Mas ele não está aqui agora. – interrompeu Nhatas furiosa – E a minha mãe? E a Sónia? – Thünir olhou ferido para Nhatas e demorou a responder.

– Sabes que a tua mãe teve que partir...

– E SÓNIA?

– Sónia está perdida... ela não partiu, ela vai voltar.

– Prometes? – Nhatas aproximou-se de Thünir, para que este a abraçasse.

– Prometo.

– –

Ramos reviravam-se, folhas eram remexidas e partidas, um pé partiu um ramo fazendo que o silêncio se perdesse na imensidão da Floresta.

– Senhor? – gritou um fiel batedor a Elladan que caminhava mais à frente – Encontrei algo.

Elladan arregalou os olhos com alguma esperança e preocupação. Sónia desapareça. Elladan sentia-se perdido, aflito, com medo, desejou nunca mais sentir tais sentimentos, não desde que Mirïan o deixara.

– Senhor. Aqui... – o guarda apontou para um arbusto de espinhos, Elladan chegou-se perto e agarrou um pedaço de tecido escuro, era do vestido de Sónia. O elfo moreno levantou-se sempre com o tecido na mão e gritou três vezes pelo o nome da mortal, e três vezes o não houve resposta. Olhou em redor, e sem largar o pedaço de tecido, andou pelos arbustos sem se importar com o batedor, andou mais um pouco, mas não encontrou nada para seu desgosto.

– Elladan... Elladan... – gritou uma voz conhecida, Culion aproximou-se do seu amigo de cabelos negros, colocou a mão ao ombro fazendo-o parar – Elladan, vem... Mestre Elrond pediu-me para vir buscar-te, precisas de descansar...

– Mas... mas Sónia? – disse subitamente Elladan... tinha os lhos tão secos, sem brilho.

– Procuraremos amanhã logo que a luz nos abençoe. – Elladan voltou-se para continuar a procurar, mas Culion impediu-o. – Não sejas teimoso. Não nos valerá de nada ficarmos exaustos e não encontrar Sónia... E a tua família precisa de ti. Elros não está bem.

– Mas... não podemos deixar Sónia sozinha.

– E não vamos, mas... Elladan... a tua família é mais importante. – como Culion estava enganado. Sónia era uma parte da sua vida, sem Sónia, sem Mirïan, a sua vida era nada... Sem Elros, Elladan certamente não iria aguentar. Uma pontada de dor fez-se sentir na sua cansada cabeça, como estava cansado!

– Tens razão. Tenho que descansar. – concordou Elladan por fim, seguiu Culion exausto até à mansão, até ao quarto.

Parou sozinho no quarto escuro, não conseguia mexer-se, não conseguia conter-se, finalmente as lágrimas fizeram-se aparecer. Chorava por Mirïan, chorava por Elros, chorava por Nhatas, chorava por Sónia, mas sobretudo chorava por ele próprio, ele estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer... não sabia se voltaria a viver. Deitou-se na cama, olhou o tecto que não passava de uma sombra, de uma treva pronta a tomar-lhe o espírito, não conseguia controlar as lágrimas, subitamente preocupou-se imensamente com Nhatas, com Elros... lembrou-se dos seus filhos quando eram pequeninos, as perguntas dos pequenos, das feridas quando caiam, dos seus primeiros passos, da sua primeira canção, do seu primeiro sorriso.

Elladan levantou-se e sentiu uma enorme necessidade de estar com Elros, e não de descansar. Levantou-se, olhou a porta que o prendia, que o mantinha ali, abriu-a e correu os corredores até chegar ao quarto de Elros, até chegar perto do seu filho. O quarto estava vazio, não se encontrava ninguém, somente Elros com um estado penoso a dormir no seu leito. Elladan, seu pai, aproximou-se com um sorriso, lembranças, canções, sorrisos invadiram-lhe a mente, ele não poderia acreditar que a sua criança iria embora.

– Elladan! – Elladan voltou-se, a doce voz que o chamava era de Elhorir, este ao ver o seu gémeo num estado lastimoso, entristeceu e esforçou-se imenso para sorrir, para confortar o seu irmão.

– Elhorir, meu irmão.

– Vim ver como estava Elros. – Elhorir aproximou-se do seu irmão – O pai está no escritório, ele anda triste. Ele talvez vá ter com a nossa mãe se... Elros...

– Sim... Ele que vá. Ele precisa de descansar.

– E tu ainda mais. Elladan... estás num estado horrível. Tens que dormir como os mortais.

– Não consigo, não agora... não assim.

– Mas tens! – fez-se silêncio entre ambos – Elros não vai ceder... ele só está.. confuso.

– Sónia! – gemeu Elladan.

– O quê?

– E Sónia?

– Sónia! Tu bem sabes que ela voltará, provavelmente cheia de fome e quererá comer um cavalo... – Elhorir soltou uma gargalhada, mas Elladan continuou com o seu ar abatido, porém, Elros tremeu os seus olhos fechados ao ouvir o nome de Sónia.

– Ela está perdida. E se alguma coisa lhe aconteceu? – disse Elladan subitamente olhando suplicantemente e cheio de desassossego para o seu irmão – Se ela está ferida? Doente?

– Elladan.. ela está bem...

– Não, não está... eu sinto-o. Elhorir, estou preocupado... eu não aguento. – Elladan sentou-se com as mãos na cabeça – Porquê Elhorir, porquê é que não posso estar com os meus filhos e com Sónia ao mesmo tempo? Eu tenho que encontrá-la, mas não posso deixar os meus filhos sozinhos... eu não...

– ELLADAN... – gritou o irmão, Elladan estava à beira da loucura – Ela está bem! – Elladan olhou-o vazio – Eu vou procurá-la, eu prometo. E prometo que trago Sónia sã e salva.

– Agora?

– Não Elladan... amanhã.

– Mas amanhã...

– Elladan! Amanhã. Agora... vamos descansar. Dormirei contigo hoje.

– Não... Elros... Sónia...

– Elros não vai sair daqui... ele também precisa de descansar.

– E Sónia? – Elhorir olhou o irmão com os olhos cheios de lágrima, apesar de tentar contê-las.

– A Sónia está bem...

– Elhorir.. eu.. eu tenho medo. Eu estou cansado. Sónia... Elros... Eu... não posso. – Elhorir carregou o seu irmão fraco para fora do quarto enquanto que este repetia incisivamente que não podia deixar os seus filhos e não podia deixar Sónia.

Mal a porta do quarto fechou, Elros abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas, de mágoa e de inquietação, sentimentos que controlou para que o seu pai e tio não os vissem, olhou para a porta e levantou-se a custo, estava adoentado e fraco, mal conseguia manter a cabeça erguida, mas tinha que sair dali, tinha que encontrar Sónia, tinha de a trazer de volta para casa. Levantou-se da cama, olhou em redor, a pouca luz feria-lhe os olhos, a sua cabeça estava leve, porém, cheia de desgosto e de determinação. Vestiu a sua roupa mais escura e esgueirou-se pela janela, caiu ao tocar no chão fofo da erva, levantou-se apesar do seu corpo pedir repouso, e sem que ninguém apercebesse, Elros buscou uma espada de treinos, de metal leve, de pouca resistência, e dirigiu-se para a Floresta negra que lhe havia levado o coração, a sua alma, e não voltaria sem as ter recuperado.


	12. XII

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim... e talvez à minha amiga que me ajudou, indirectamente, nos nomes das personagens._

**&& -** O mesmo Tempo, mas em Espaço diferente.

* * *

– **XII –**

Sónia sentia-se gelada, não conseguia dormir e pensava constantemente na sua casa, da sua casa lá na "Terra Média". Suspirou. Olhou de soslaio para o elfo escuro que cravava um coelho num espeto para assá-lo na lareira que fizera perto na entrada da gruta, continuou a olhá-lo mais algum tempo, como aquele elfo era irritante. À algumas horas atrás, Sónia poderia ter fugido quando o elfo fora caçar deixando-a sozinha, mas o enorme e fiel cão negro havia-lhe barrado o caminho.

– Toma! – o elfo interrompeu os pensamentos de Sónia estendendo-lhe um pouco de carne praticamente crua.

– Que é isso? – Sónia olhou a carne tão mal assada, que até o sangue ainda escorria pela folha que servia de suporte.

– Não faças perguntas e come a carne.

– O quê? Mas estás louco? Eu não vou comer isso.

– Estavas à espera do quê? De comida requintada?

– Não! Mas carne crua? Nem mesmo para uma pessoa nojenta e hedionda como tu... – os olhos do elfo brilharam de cólera, era um pessoa de ódio e de fúria, demónio o chamavam. Jogou a carne para o chão e agarrou violentamente Sónia pelos os cabelos, fazendo-a levantar-se e olhando directamente para os olhos do elfo.

– COMO TE ATREVES SUA PORCA! – o elfo bateu na Sónia com uma bofetada violenta, jogando-a para o chão onde as folhas secas da sua cama a apararam, mas no entanto não aparando a dor do embate. Sónia olhou assustada para o elfo que continuava a olhá-la com cólera e loucura. Sónia gemeu e deitou lágrimas de medo. O elfo sorriu maliciosamente e avançou até Sónia que recolheu-se tentando se proteger de algum mal.

&&

Elros continuava a andar pela escuridão da noite e da floresta, nenhuma criatura se havia presenciado, nem mesmo algum sinal, uma pequena pista onde poderia estar a sua amada, nada... Mas Elros sentia que, por alguma razão, estava no caminho certo, infelizmente o seu corpo resmungava, pedindo sempre que descansasse, e Elros parava durante algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego, mas embora o seu corpo suplicasse para que deixasse ficar, a sua mente, o seu espírito, o seu coração davam-lhe forças para que continuasse, para não desistir.

&&

A porta do quarto de Elros abriu-se devagar, com medo que algum barulho se fizesse ouvir naquele quarto de silêncio.

Nhatas entrou devagar trazendo um prato com alguma comida, com esperanças que o cheiro gostoso dos alimentos fizesse trazer Elros à Vida.

– Trouxe um pouco de comida para ti. – Nhatas arregalou os olhos ao ver a cama do seu irmão vazia, deixou o prato cair no chão enquanto que corria pelo corredor avisando que Eros havia desaparecido.

– –

Elros insistiu na sua caminhada, desta vez sem descansar, mas nunca encontrara nada. O seu coração pesava-lhe cada vez mais, se não encontrasse Sónia depressa, Elros iria ter um ataque de loucura e de desespero, não queria acreditar que Sónia podia estar em perigo, ferida ou doente, a sua Sónia... a sua Sónia podia estar a morrer. Elros afastou tais pensamentos com raiva, Sónia estava bem... somente perdida, nada mais.

Cambaleou e segurou-se numa árvore grande e forte, olhou à sua volta, estava tudo escuro e um pouco turvo, seus olhos estavam cansados, e tal como o seu corpo, pediam descanso, um descanso longo, mas não agora, depois, tinha que primeiro encontrar Sónia. Inspirou uma lufada de ar fresco da noite e continuou a caminhar, caminhou e caminhou, ainda nada. Caminhou até chegar a uma clareira enorme, com grandes árvores a rondá-la, como se tivessem medo de penetrar a clareira, Elros caminhou até o centro da clareira, mas as suas pernas o enganaram e o pobre elfo caiu estendido no centro da clareira sem se mover, estava cansado, muito cansado, cerrou os olhos, queria dormir, só mais um pouco. Respirou com dificuldade e abriu um pouco os olhos turvos e por cima dele viu pequenos pontos brilhantes, bem lá em cima, abriu os olhos por completo, o céu escuro da noite o sorria, o abençoava com lindas estrelas brancas e vermelhas, o céu estava lindo.

"Quem me dera que Sónia estivesse aqui comigo a ver esta maravilha.", pensou Elros com um pequeno sorriso, mas deixando-o depois morrer, "Mas não está.".

Elros levantou-se furioso, não iria descansar nem dormir, não agora.

Saiu da clareira sem olhar para trás, continuou sempre em frente até passar pelas grandes árvores que pareciam barrar o seu caminho, mas conseguiu penetrar por entre as árvores que diminuíram de tamanho.

Andou durante mais algum tempo, sempre na mesma direcção, não sabia para onde se dirigia, mesmo sem que nenhuma pista lhe apontasse o caminho, mas uma coisa ele sabia que, para onde quer que fosse que se dirigia, Sónia estaria lá. Finalmente parou perto de uma escarpa cheia de arbustos miúdos e relva húmida, e onde existia um pequeno rio no sopé, o elfo semicerrou os olhos cansados para ver melhor à sua volta, mais ao longe conseguiu ver uma catarata, não muito grande, a brilhar ao luar. Uma forte sensação cresceu-lhe no coração dizendo-lhe que estava perto, mas Elros não via Sónia em lado nenhum. Meteu o pé com cuidado na relva húmida para descer a escarpa, mas a terra era matreira e lamacenta, fazendo que o seu pé se afundasse na lama e que ele se rebolasse pela escarpa até chegar à margem rio castanho, sujo pela lama que vinha junto com o elfo. Elros estava cansado e dolorido, deixando-se ficar onde havia caído, com metade no corpo dentro da margem baixa do rio. Deixou-se ficar mais um pouco, a água gelada mantinha-lhe acordado e de uma certa forma mais acalorado, gostaria de ficar mais um pouco ali, deitado, sem nada que o preocupasse, mas... Sónia invadiu-lhe a mente e o coração, e Elros mentalizou-se que não encontraria Sónia e começou a derramar lágrimas, cria gritar, berrar em plenos pulmões, correr a floresta inteira e por fim acabar com aquilo tudo. Foi então que ouviu um latido ao longe, o pobre elfo abriu os olhos e levantou-se a custo, os seus cabelos molhados escorreram pela sua face suja de lama e olhou na direcção dos latidos. Estranhamente, os latidos vinham da direcção da fina catarata e Elros conseguiu ver por fim uma luz por detrás da parede de água brilhante e límpida, era a luz de uma fogueira, luz essa que aqueceu e deu esperanças ao elfo.

&&

O enorme cão negro roía um pequeno osso ao pé do calor da fogueira ignorando o pequeno cão que corria e ladrava ferozmente em volta de Sónia e do elfo de cabelos de fogo. Este tentava paralisar Sónia, queria possuí-la naquele momento, que ela fosse só dele.

– Larga-me. – gritava Sónia arrastando-se para tentar fugir daquele louco, já se debatia algum tempo e começava a ficar cansada – Mas o que estás a fazer! LARGA-ME.

O elfo agarrou a mortal no ombro direito e puxou-a ferozmente para si, fez uma carícia na face da mortal, beijando-a sofregamente logo de seguida. Sónia tentava se libertar, mas estava exausta e o elfo era mais forte que ela, começou a deitar lágrimas de desespero, ninguém jamais lhe iria encontrar. O elfo deitou-a violentamente na cama de folhas e prendeu-a debaixo de si, olhou fixamente para o corpo de Sónia e o quis sem mais demoras.

– Por favor... – gemeu Sónia cerrando os olhos enquanto que o elfo rasgava o vestido, deixando os seus seios à mercê do elfo – Deixa-me em paz! Por favor.

– Mas minha linda! – disse o elfo olhando para os olhos inchados de lágrimas – Para quê adiar algo inevitável?

– Não... eu não... LARGA-ME... SOCORRO... ALGUÉM... – gritou Sónia em socorro, embora que em vão, pois ninguém estaria ali para ajudá-la.

– Minha linda... – sorriu desejosamente o elfo – Não grites... simplesmente aprecia e habitua-te. Quando eu matar Elladan, tu serás minha.

– O quê? – a desesperada mortal olhou horrorizada o que acabara de ouvir. Aquele elfo queria matar Elladan!

Quando o horrível elfo preparava-se para roubar forçosamente mais um beijo, o seu cão negro rosnou de raiva e ganiu dolorosamente, o elfo voltou-se rapidamente e viu o seu cão com uma espada de treino trespassada na garganta, levantou os olhos para poder ver quem o tinha morto e viu um elfo de cabelos negros, molhado, sujo, pálido e ofegante. O elfo esbugalhou os olhos e levantou-se instintivamente fitando o intruso, aquele rosto lembrava-lhe alguém, já o tinha visto em algum lado, mas não se lembrava onde ou quando. O intruso dirigiu o seu olhar para o detestável elfo que ainda o olhava surpreendido e depois olhou Sónia que tapava o seu peito com a roupa rasgada.

– O que tu lhe fizeste? – disse Elros cheio de raiva vendo Sónia descomposta e temendo o pior – Seu animal nojento... eu mato-te. – Elros tirou a sua espada da garganta do animal morto e dirigiu-se para o elfo cheio de ódio por aquele ser.

– Elros... Não. – pediu Sónia, ela sabia o quanto o elfo de olhar odioso era louco e não queria que Elros se ferisse.

– Elros! – disse surpreendido o elfo olhando Elros com mais atenção. Aquele era Elros, sim... agora lembrava-se do Elros, filho de Mirïan e Elladan. Esboçou um sorriso diabólico e falou enigmaticamente – Vejo que cresces-te muito desde da última vez que te vi, Elros. – Elros parou chocado, ele conhecia aquela criatura!

– Como é que sabes o meu nome?

– Simples... eu peguei-te ao colo quando eras pequeno. – sorriu o elfo – E eras tão pequeno.

– Mas que diabos estás a dizer?

– Elros. Elros. Elros. Claro que não te lembras de mim... afinal... eu fui embora quando tinhas cinco anos. Assuntos a resolver lá na minha antiga casa...

– Cala-te... eu nunca te vi antes. – impacientou-se Elros.

– Elros, afasta-te. Ele só está a distrair-te – pediu Sónia.

– CALA-TE. – ordenou o elfo louco, desembainhado a sua espada – Bem... Mas não interessa. Eu tenho a mortal e agora, por sorte dos Valar, eu tenho-te a ti, filho de Mirïan e Elladan. Agora Elladan tem que vir ter comigo, senão vocês os dois morrem, começando por ela. – o elfo apontou a espada ao pescoço de Sónia que gemeu com medo.

– DEIXA-A EM PAZ. – gritou Elros cheio de raiva contra aquele ser odioso. – Não sei o que queres com o meu pai, mas não vais ficar com ninguém... Principalmente não com a Sónia.

– E vai ser tu que vai impedir-me? Olha só o teu estado. Quase que não te aguentas em pé, muito menos para lutar.

– Não me subestimes!

– Eu? Eu nunca subestimei alguém... Somente... – o elfo calou-se cheio de ódio enquanto que os seus olhos brilhavam como as chamas dançarinas da fogueira. Elros olhou o elfo aproximando-se devagar enquanto que o elfo estava distraído com as suas memórias, mas o elfo não estava assim tão distraído e com um movimento rápido, agarrou Sónia encostando a espada na garganta, ameaçando a sua vida.

– AFASTA-TE FILHO DE ELLADAN. – gritou o elfo extremamente furioso – Mais um passo... e ela sofre.

– Deixa-a em paz! Ela não te fez mal algum... – pediu Elros afastando-se.

– Ela não... ela não.

– Então por que a queres? Meu pai virá só por mim. Deixa-a ir.

– Não! Não! – fez uma pausa – Não a deixarei ir. Ela vai ficar comigo... Elladan virá para salvá-la e a ti também. Nada pode correr mal desta vez.

– Desta vez?

– Oh sim... desta vez tudo correrá às mil maravilhas, e depois de Elladan estiver morto... eu te soltarei, mas Sónia... – esboçou um sorriso diabólico – Sónia será minha esposa.

– QUAIS OS TEUS ASSUNTOS COM O MEU PAI? – gritou Elros furioso ao ouvir que o elfo pretendia matar o seu amado pai e desposar Sónia, ameaçando-a à morte.

– Meus assuntos? Meus assuntos? Não tenho nenhum assunto com Elladan, mas sim a sua morte. Só a sua morte é que me interessa.

– Mas porquê? – gaguejou Sónia, sentia-se tão assustada ao ouvir tais horríveis ameaças.

– Porquê? PORQUÊ? – o elfo jogou Sónia para o chão violentamente, olhou para ambos os presentes com um autêntico olhar diabólico – Porque esse maldito elfo roubou-me a única elfa que alguma vez amei! E além de ma ter roubado, ele matou-a.

– Matou-a? Mentiras... meu pai não roubou nem matou ninguém, muito menos a tua amada...

– EU AMAVA MIRÏAN. – Sónia e Elros regalaram os olhos surpreendidos. Elros cambaleou ao ouvir o nome da sua falecida mãe ser pronunciado com tanto ódio e raiva, estava cansado, não queria ouvir histórias para o fazer cansar-se e angustiar-se mais, já bastava o que ele sentia no momento, mas o elfo não parou, continuou a sua narrativa sem parar, sem se importar com o estado de Elros – Durante anos eu a amei e durante anos eu supliquei que casasse comigo, mas ela sempre rejeitou. Dizia que nós éramos tão bons amigos que nós não nos podíamos casar. Ficava destroçado sempre que ela dizia que Não, mas nunca me importei muito com isso, Mirïan iria estar sempre ali, comigo, até que aquele nojento elfo de cabelos negros apareceu. ARGH! Como eles passaram tempos felizes... e depois... DEPOIS ELES SE CASARAM E FORAM EMBORA. – fez uma pausa, transformando o seu rosto cheio de ódio para um rosto tranquilo, como que se lembrasse de uma bela recordação – Mas Ela estava feliz. Participei na patrulha que os acompanhou até o Vale. Mirïan estava feliz, era tudo o que me importava. Depois teve um pequeno bebézinho tão lindo. Nunca vira Mirïan tão feliz. Brinquei com o bebézinho muitas vezes, mas por azar tive que voltar para casa passado sete anos desde que chegara ao Vale. Voltei. As anos foram se passando e nunca voltei, sabia que Mirïan era feliz e que tivera uma filha. Passaram-se mais alguns anos e então... – o rosto tranquilo do elfo voltou a ter uma face de cólera, de raiva, de tristeza, de angústia, lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos e rolaram pela sua face – E SOUBE QUE MIRÏAN HAVIA MORRIDO POR CAUSA DE ELLADAN.

– Meu pai não a matou. – gemeu Elros, estava tão cansado – Foi... foi uma aranha...

– NÃO! FOI ELLADAN... ELE NÃO PROTEGEU MIRÏAN... ELE NÃO A PROTEGEU.

– Mas ele tentou curá-la...

– MAS NÃO CONSEGUIU... EU DESTA VEZ VOU MATÁ-LO. E TU... tu não vais impedir-me, esperei muitos anos para matá-lo, para fazê-lo sofrer, e tu não vais impedir-me. – o elfo aproximou-se de Elros perigosamente, Sónia pediu para que Elros fosse embora, chorou para que ele fosse embora, mas Elros não iria, não depois de ter ouvido tais palavras contra seu pais, e não podia deixar a sua amada ali com aquela coisa.

– Afasta-te seu demónio! – ordenou Elros cambaleando, ele não iria encontrar forças para lutar, estava fraco, tanto de corpo como de espírito.

– Demónio de facto... – sorriu o elfo ignorando as palavras de Elros – Os Guardas da minha prisão, da maior fortaleza de Valinor, deram-me um novo nome. Carauko _Demónio Vermelho_ me chamaram e Carauko sou reconhecido.

Carauko. Elros já ouvira aquele nome e lembrou-se, fora um assassino que havia fugido fazia alguns anos, cativo por ter tentado matar alguém importante, alguém que lhe era chegado, alguém como o seu pai.

– Tu! Foi tu que tentou matar meu pai dois anos depois da morte da minha mãe! Eu lembrou-me do teu nome. Tu cegas-te um Guarda e ele chamou-te Demónio Vermelho.

– Hum! Afinal tu lembras-te de alguma coisa.

– Tu não passas de um louco sem vida.

Carauko lançou-se contra Elros com grande velocidade que o jovem elfo teve dificuldade em bloquear o ataque, Carauko afastou-se sorrindo maliciosamente para Elros, ele sabia que Elros não estava em condições para lutar, a luta iria ser fácil. Voltou a atacar Elros com força, descarregando toda a sua raiva e dor no choque das espadas, Elros cambaleou, mas recompôs-se e atacou o inimigo, mas Carauko não estava ferido fisicamente e desviava-se e bloqueava os ataques de Elros muito facilmente.

Sónia derramava lágrimas de medo e de desespero, não queria que Elros se magoasse, muito menos que morresse, mas a luta não lhe era favorável. Carauko desvia-se tão facilmente e agilmente atacava Elros que se debatia corajosamente, mas Elros estava muito fraco, estranhamente fraco, Sónia não compreendia a razão de ele estar tão pálido e débil, certamente que a caminhada não fora assim tão dura, havia algo mais. Então lembrou-se do que Nhatas lhe havia dito no mesmo dia em que Carauko lhe raptara. _"Elros não está bem. Ele está muito doente. Ele dorme e não acorda. Sónia, por favor, abre a porta. Por favor!"_, as palavras de Nhatas ecoaram na sua cabeça, Elros estava doente e Sónia culpou-se por ele estar ali e por alguma razão, culpava-se por ele estar doente.

Carauko voltou a atacar Elros, mas este fora lento a defender-se e foi atingido no ombro esquerdo caindo no chão deixando-se ficar quieto e respirando ofegantemente. Sónia soltou um gritou e correu ter com Elros, a luta havia sido renhida e Carauko estava deslumbrante por ter ferido o filho de Elladan, já não tinha razões para se preocupar com o seu inimigo caído, ferido e exausto. Olhou Sónia que falava desesperadamente para Elros, tentando que ele dissesse algo, que dissesse que estava tudo bem. Carauko agarrou a humana e puxou-a para trás de si, levantando depois a espada em direcção às pernas de Elros.

– Primeiro vou ferir as tuas pernas para que não fujas e para que não me aborreça enquanto eu estiver a passar uma noite maravilhosa com Sónia. – Carauko riu-se e quando preparava-se para atingir Elros, que o olhava com o olhar turvo suportando a dor e o sangue da sua ferida, Sónia acertou com um pedaço de madeira pesado na cabeça do elfo louco, este cambaleou, mas a pancada não fora o suficiente para o pôr inconsciente ou que caísse no chão. Olhou para Sónia cheio de ódio e com o cabo da sua espada bateu com raiva na cabeça de Sónia, fazendo-a cair inconsciente com o sangue a manchar o chão negro da gruta. Carauko reganhou os dentes com a dor na cabeça e voltou-se para Elros para acabar com que estava a fazer, mas encontrou o seu inimigo sentado e de olhos extremamente horrorizados olhando a figura moribunda de Sónia. Várias lembranças, vários sentimentos percorreram a sua mente, o seu espírito, o seu coração. Viu visões do seu pai chorando quando a sua mãe fora descansar para as Mansões de Mandos, de ele rir sempre com muito gosto noutros tempos, viu seu pai a chorar por ele nessa mesma noite. Viu Sónia a rir quando encontrou o cão branco e a cavalgar junto dele, viu Sónia a chorar quando ele disse que a amava. A sua mãe também lhe assombrou o espírito, rindo e cantando para o pequeno elfo que também retribuía o belo sorriso, mas agora ela estava morta. Tal como seu pai. Sónia. Nhatas... Não! Ninguém tinha morrido, não iria perder mais ninguém, principalmente a sua irmã, pai e amada. Uma raiva, um ódio, uma loucura e um grande Amor invadiram o seu corpo e o seu coração, não sentiu mais dor, não sentiu mais nada sem ser o desejo de ter que acabar com aquele elfo nojento. Não iria deixar que aquele ser o magoasse mais. Levantou-se, ergueu a sua espada agarrando-a com força e olhou directamente para os olhos de Carauko, este não desviou o olhar e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

– Que assim seja Elros, filho de Elladan. – disse Carauko preparando-se para a investida – Este será o teu túmulo, juntamente com o teu pai.

– Então... vamos a isso.

Elros levantou um pouco a espada e ficou imóvel esperando o ataque de Carauko que o atacou longe de seguida, mas Elros estava diferente, estava estranhamente mais forte e já não estava fraco apesar de continuar pálido e com aspecto decadente, Elros conseguira bloquear o ataque facilmente, desta vez foi a vez de Elros esboçar um sorriso. Afastou o seu oponente com força, atacando-o de seguida. Esta sim iria ser uma luta muito renhida.

A noite tranquila de alguns animais que descansavam perto da catarata fora perturbada pelo o som estridente das espadas, o som de metal ecoou pela gruta e pela escarpa, e o brilho das espadas eram visíveis através da pequena catarata que chocavam entre si violentamente.

Algum tempo depois da luta começar, Elros começou a ficar cansado e sem forças, não conseguiu defender-se de um ataque mais forte de Carauko que o golpeou no peito, fazendo um corte pouco profundo. Elros gemeu de dor e deu dois passos para trás, ficando perigosamente à beira da entrada da gruta. Carauko sorriu uma vez mais e empurrou Elros, que caiu juntamente com a água límpida da catarata, espatifando-se nas águas pouco profundas do rio, por entre as pedras que bebiam a catarata enchendo o rio de cor do sangue. Mas Carauko não estava satisfeito, queria ver o corpo desfeito de Elros lá embaixo, talvez recuperasse o corpo para depois mostrar ao desprezível Elladan, fazendo-o rebolar-se de sofrimento. Carauko desceu agilmente pelo o estreito caminho de pedras e atravessou o pequeno rio até às pedras da catarata com esperanças de ver o corpo morto de Elros, seguiu o sangue na água até um grande espaço entre duas enormes pedras onde notou que a água era mais funda, enrugou a testa e procurou algum sinal de Elros, mas apesar de ver sangue na água, não via corpo algum, até que um brilho na água chamou-lhe a atenção vindo do seu lado direito, aproximou-se e agarrou no objecto que emitira tal brilho, sentiu aço pouco afiado nas suas mãos e viu que era a espada partida que Elros havia trazido, certamente se havia partido ao embater em alguma pedra. Sorriu. Olhou mais uma vez à sua volta sem deixar morrer o seu sorriso, foi então que viu um outro brilho, vindo por entre as pedras detrás da catarata, provavelmente era o cabo com o resto da espada partida. Aproximou-se, sempre com esperanças de encontrar também o corpo de Elros. Quando estava mais perto sentiu-se estranho, como se algo o olhasse, então de repente, o brilho do cabo da espada moveu-se rapidamente e cortou o rosto do elfo louco, da testa até o queixo, um grande corte raiado de sangue. Carauko gritou em plena agonia, ecoando por entre as árvores circundantes da escarpa, o corte ardia-lhe imenso sem sinal de parar. Por entre os seus dedos que apertavam o seu rosto ferido, olhou Elros coberto de sangue sorrindo maliciosamente e satisfeito. Voltou a gritar, desta vez em plena raiva e numa loucura sem precisão, saltou em cima de Elros.

Silêncio.

Durante o momento, o ar frio fez-se sentir no ar e não era a água gelada, alguém acabara de ser morto.

Carauko olhou Elros com os olhos quase sem vida e sem brilho enquanto que o jovem elfo retirava do peito o resto da sua fiel espada partida que trespassara o pulmão. Carauko cambaleou esganado-se com o seu sangue que lhe escorria pela boca, revirou os olhos e não viu nada, tudo parecia-lhe fugir, envolver-se na escuridão, somente via Elros em pé, olhando ofegante para o elfo que caíra nas águas, manchado-as de sangue, tornando-as da cor dos cabelos de Carauko.

Elros respirou forçosamente, o seu peito ardia-lhe tal como o ombro lhe doía, quando lutava, o fervor da luta tinha feito se esquecer da dor do ombro, mas quando caiu, o corpo gemeu de dor e de descanso, precisava de descansar agora que se lembrava que estava exausto, mas lembrou-se de Sónia e um sentimento de desespero invadiu-lhe o coração fazendo-se esquecer uma vez mais das suas dores. Subiu o estreito caminho de pedras até à gruta, não caindo por pouco, quando chegou à gruta, olhou para Sónia que não se mexera, estando no mesmo lugar que caíra, aproximou-se rapidamente de Sónia, segurou-a nos seus braços desesperadamente e com pavor a crescer-lhe no coração. Chamou Sónia várias vezes, mas sem resposta, Sónia mantinha-se ali, nos seus braços, sem se mexer, sem falar. Elros estava muito transtornado para que tentasse fazer algum tratamento e mesmo verificar se Sónia estava viva. Começou a chorar e gritar por Sónia, não podia acreditar que Sónia tivesse partido, que o tivesse deixado naquele momento. Continuou a gritar e a chorar incisivamente, a gruta aumentava-lhe os lamentos e toda a escarpa e circundante podia-se ouvir os seus lamentos.

Algum tempo depois, depois do choro e dos gritos cessarem, sendo engolidos em agonia pelo o elfo, um vulto trepou pelo o caminho de pedras e entrou na gruta, olhou em volta, a fogueira ainda tinha lume, mas já fraco, viu um cão negro morto e mais um cão pequeno recolhido num canto, e mais dentro da gruta viu Elros abraçando e balançando o corpo ensanguentado de Sónia, Elros estava ainda mais pálido e apesar de chorar cheio de mágoas, nenhum som saia-lhe da garganta, o vulto arregalou os olhos e dirigiu-se até à entrada urgentemente.

– AQUI EMBAIXO. ENCONTREI-OS. ESTÃO AQUI. – gritou o experiente batedor acenando para com que outros batedores e soldados o vissem, desceram a escarpa, mas não subiram para a gruta. Os soldados ficaram de vigília enquanto que os batedores retiraram o corpo de Carauko da água para o examinarem melhor, somente dois elfos de cabelos loiros e outro de cabelos negros subiram até onde o batedor os esperava. A mesma visão que o batedor havia encarado, Elhorir e Culion também a viram, mas não perderam tempo e se apressaram a examinar os dois corpos.

– Oh Meu Eru! Oh Meu Eru! – invocava Elhorir examinado o seu sobrinho com o pior estado que poderia imaginar – Elros. Elros. Estás bem? Elros!

– Sónia... Sónia... ela está morta. – choramingou Elros sem abrir os olhos – Ela está morta. Ela está morta. – Elhorir examinou Sónia cuidadosamente. Sónia estava feriada na cabeça, mas não morta, não estava em bom estado, mas Elros apresentava-se pior.

– Elros. Sónia está bem. Ela não está morta.

– Sónia... Sónia... – continuou Elros ignorando as palavras do seu tio, mas o seu corpo não aguentou, estava cansado, cheio de dores e o seu espírito não estava bem, nada bem, abriu os olhos gemendo, desmaiando logo de seguida, deixando os três elfos muito preocupados.

– Elhorir! – chamou Culion preocupado temendo o pior.

– Ele não está morto, mas vai estar se não nos despachar-nos. Chama os soldados, precisamos de uma padiola.

Culion levantou-se rapidamente, deixando Elhorir cuidar dos ferimentos dos dois feridos com a ajuda do batedor, o elfo de cabelos loiros ordenou que uma padiola fosse construída o mais rápido possível, quatro soldados e um batedor subiram a escarpa e penetraram pela floresta em busca de material para a padiola. Culion por sua vez aproximou-se do corpo morto de Carauko e o examinou, logo recordou-se quem ele era e recordou-se o quanto ele era estimado por Mirïan.

– Oh valoroso elfo... Que Mandos abra os seus portões, que te receba com as suas graças e que Mirïan te perdoe. – e sem mais demoras, Culion fechou os olhos ainda abertos de Carauko.

– –

Dois dias se passaram desde que Elhorir e Sónia chegaram feridos da Floresta, fora uma alegria os encontrarem vivos, infelizmente feridos. Elrond e Elhorir não dormiram até que Elros, que descansava nos aposentos próprios para feridos graves, tratado pelos os dois Mestres para que não corresse algum perigo. Sónia, devido ao seu ferimento não tão grave, fora tratada no seu quarto por uma boa curandeira. E Elladan voltara a rejuvenescer depois de um longo banho quente e uma noite em seco e sem preocupações graves ao lado do seu filho, sempre acompanhado por Nhatas.

O sol deitou-se no terceiro dia, os restante raios calorosos entraram pelas enormes janelas do quarto onde Elros se encontrava, envolto numa luz branca e com muito bom aspecto. No quarto já não se encontrava Nhatas, Elladan ou algum dos curadores, somente Sónia estava no quarto, pois já tinha permissão de sair do quarto. Estava sentada numa cadeira branca ao lado da cama e olhando para a restante luz que batia nas enormes vidraças das enormes janelas abertas, deixando entrar um pouco de fresco, respirou fundo e sentiu-se triste e culpada por ter acontecido tantas coisas a Elros, lamentou por ter sido tão cruel com Elros que só lhe queria bem e que a amava, que a amava como ela havia amado Elladan. Acusou-se por ser estúpida e besta por ter magoado duramente Elros por causa de Elladan que lhe havia ferido o coração, mas que não queria magoar-se outra vez. Suspirou fortemente e voltou o seu olhar as copas das árvores lá fora que brilhavam no pôr-do-sol, de repente sentiu um gemido e olhou preocupada para Elros, este tinha aberto os olhos, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ferido.

Elros moveu o seu rosto procurando ver alguém, não importasse quem, e voltou a cabeça na direcção de Sónia, vendo quem o coração ansiava por ver. Sónia estava ali, viva, sorrindo para ele com uma ligadura branca na cabeça, não podia acreditar no que via, a sua última lembrança era Sónia, morta nos seus braços, mas como se enganara, e ainda bem.

– Sónia. – Elros levantou-se bruscamente fazendo com que o seu peito doesse, reprimiu o rosto com dores e Sónia o ajeitou para que voltasse a se deitar.

– Fica quieto que ainda te dói mais. – disse Sónia gentilmente e Elros obedeceu sorrindo alegre.

– Oh Sónia... pensei que tivesses morrido. Tive... tive tanto medo.

– Chiu... não digas nada. Agora não.

– Sónia... eu...

– Chiu... não digas nada. – os dois entreolharam-se, até que lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Sónia, que rapidamente as limpou com as mãos.

– Sónia... Sónia o que foi!

– Nada... é que... é que eu... Perdoa-me Elros. – Sónia lançou-se no pescoço de Elros e choramingou.

– Perdoar-te? Porque havia de perdoar-te?

– Tu ficas-te ferido por minha causa, lutas-te e quase que morrias por minha causa... e eu... e eu foi tão estúpida contigo. Eu não merecia que me salvasses. – Elros sorriu afagando os cabelos castanhos de Sónia, ela havia-lhe magoado sem dúvida, mas agora, nada mais se importava, não iria sofrer nem deixar de lutar, pois se ele partir, mais ninguém iria proteger Sónia – Eu sou uma idiota. Eu não mereço...

– Mereces isso e muito mais. – disse Elros afastando Sónia para lhe ver o rosto e limpando as suas lágrimas.

– Porquê? Eu magoei-te imenso. Eu feri-te... Porquê?

– Porque eu amo-te. – Sónia corou e olhou estupefacta para Elros que esboçava o mais belo sorriso que Sónia já vira, o seu coração aqueceu-se e sentiu-se como uma miúda atrapalhada, desviou o olhar envergonhada enquanto que Elros sorria divertido.

Sónia não olhou mais para Elros, talvez por vergonha talvez por culpa, um pouco de tudo era como Sónia se sentia, não estava preparada para ouvir tais palavras vindas de Elros e não sabia como deveria agir, não queria perturbar Elros com nada e não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Elros olhou Sónia sempre com o sorriso encantador, estava feliz por Sónia estar ali, por estar viva. Olhou pela janela e viu o sol sendo engolindo pela escuridão, um ar mais fresco invadiu o quarto esfriando o corpo da mortal que se recolhia com frio, levantou-se para fechar a enorme janela, mas Elros pediu-lhe que a deixasse aberta, para sentir tranquilo pela primeira vez em algum tempo, o ar refrescante da noite.

– Não tens frio! – perguntou Sónia recolhendo-se no seu leve vestido azul.

– Não. – respondeu o elfo directamente olhando para o lado e vendo um prato com comida mal tocada – Vais comer isso!

– O quê?

– Se vais comer isso? – apontou para o prato que destinava-se a Sónia, mas que pouco tocara.

– Não. Mas a comida está fria. Vou chamar alguém para vir trazer comida quente.

– Não. – pediu Elros agarrando o braço de Sónia que se levantara – Fica comigo. Eu não me importo comer a comida fria, desde que estejas comigo.

Sónia corou e voltou a sentar-se, ajudou Elros sentar-se na cama, trazendo logo de seguida o prato com a comida fria, mas que não perdera o seu sabor. Elros começou a comer sendo observado por Sónia que esboçara um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo comer com tanto gosto, deleitando cada pedaço de carne e cada pedaço de legume. O jovem elfo parou embaraçado, estava tão entretido com o sabor da comida que não se apercebera que estava sendo observado, sentiu-se envergonhado por não partilhar a comida, mas Sónia não tinha fome, só sentia-se cansada, desde que tinha vindo visitar Elros, que não tinha descansado devidamente.

– Está uma delícia. Tens a certeza que não queres? – disse Elros aproximando um naco de carne à boca de Sónia.

– Já disse que não tenho fome Elros. – Sónia desviou o naco de carne e continuou a sorrir.

– Mas tens que comer.

– E tu ainda mais.

Elros olhou-a, Sónia era bonita quando sorria, muito bonita, desejou abraçá-la e beijá-la com muito carinho, mas o peito ardia-lhe e provavelmente iria doer-lhe ao tentar se mexer muito.

Limpo o prato, Elros bufou de satisfação, e apesar de sentir dores no ombro e no peito, sentia-se imensamente feliz, como à muito que não sentira, colocou o prato vazio na mesa ao lado da cama e voltou-se para Sónia. Quando comia recordou-se de uma dúvida que lhe atormentara num sonho, fixou seus olhos em Sónia que também lhe retribuíra olhar, mas Elros a olhava com um olhar duvidoso, com medo de falar.

– Elros? – perguntou Sónia preocupada – Estás bem? Dói-te o ombro ou peito? Queres que chame o Mestre Elrond?

– Não! – despertou-se Elros – Eu só estava a pensar numa coisa, mas não quero que te recordes de algum Mal.

– Diz! Eu não me importo.

– Não. Basta o que já sofres-te.

– Vá lá. Diz. – disse Sónia curiosa, sorrindo como se tivesse novamente cinco anos, mas Elros desviara o olhar em sinal de reprovação, queria tanto perguntar, mas tinha medo de ouvir uma resposta que causaria dor a ambos.

– Sabes a razão por Carauko ter te raptado? – disse por fim Elros não olhando Sónia – Porque é que ele te raptou? A ti e não a mim, ou Nhatas? Porquê logo a ti? Eu... eu não entendo. – Sónia sentiu o seu coração pesar imenso, sabia qual era a razão, Carauko havia-lhe raptado porque ele pensara que Elladan a amava e que lhe havia salvar, levando-o à sua morte ou vitória. Levantou-se angustiada dirigindo-se à janela de braços cruzados, não sabia que resposta haveria dar ao Elros, era uma pergunta que não sabia responder. Elros merecia toda a honestidade, todo o amor dela, mas Sónia receava magoar outra vez o coração de Elros ao dizer a verdade, mas ao mentir, não estava ser honesta com Elros e ele ficaria prejudicado, tal como ficaria consigo própria. Suspirou. Levou a mão à boca não sabendo o que dizer, Elros ainda esperava uma resposta olhando Sónia tristemente, então Sónia voltou a suspirar ganhando coragem, omitindo um pouco da verdade.

– Eu não vou mentir-te. – disse Sónia por fim, não olhando Elros – Eu não consigo mentir-te. – voltou a suspirar ganhando coragem e enfrentado o olhar de Elros – Eu e o teu pai passamos algumas noites juntas... – Elros olhou Sónia com tristeza e com dor – Mas foi só isso Elros... Eu juro. – mentiu Sónia vindo lágrimas aos olhos – Foi só umas noites juntos, nada mais... E Carauko deve ter pensado que nós... que nós nos amávamos ou algo assim. – chegou-se perto da cama de Elros abalada com o olhar doloroso de Elros, ajoelhou-se agarrando a mão de Elros sem desviar o olhar – Eu juro-te Elros. Eu juro pela minha vida. Foi só umas noite, nada mais... nada mais.

Sónia deitou a cabeça na cama chorando e escondendo as suas lágrimas, apesar de se sentir triste, sentiu um certo alívio no coração, mas Elros estava um tanto chocado com a resposta, sempre pressentiu que havia uma ligação entre Sónia e seu pai, mas nunca imaginaria que eles tivessem passado noites juntos.

– Olha para mim. – pediu Elros com um sorriso triste, mas sempre belo – Por favor! Olha para mim. – Sónia levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas e olhou Elros que sorria – Não chores. O meu coração dói quando tu choras. Levanta-te... senta-te aqui comigo. – Sónia obedeceu limpando os olhos e sentando-se ao lado de Elros – Não me interessa o que aconteceu entre ti e meu pai. Eu amo-vos aos dois e nada me fará mudar de opinião. Tu serás sempre aquela que vou amar, dependente do que aconteceu ou do que possa vir acontecer, nunca mais vou deixar-te e à minha família a quem eu os amo imenso. – fez uma pausa olhando Sónia que secara as lágrimas, o seu coração aquecera com as palavras de Elros e que se recuperava cada vez que ele sorria – Eu amo-te Sónia. Amo-te muito...

Sónia alargou o seu sorriso, seus olhos brilharam, como era fantástico ouvir tais palavras com tanto carinho e afecto, só ouvira palavras iguais da boca de Elladan, mas eram mentidas e dolorosas, iria esquecê-lo para poder voltar a amar, amar o elfo que realmente merecia o seu amor. Lançou-se ao pescoço de Elros beijando-o, não se importando da surpresa que pregara ao jovem elfo que mantinha-se estupefacto e quieto como uma estátua, não a sua ideia de beijo perfeito, mas já era algo. Por fim Sónia afastou-se vendo Elros imensamente corado, era a primeira vez que tinha visto um elfo corar assim. Olharam-se algum tempo, Sónia acariciou gentilmente o rosto de Elros que fechou os olhos para conseguir sentir toda a beleza de tal carícia.

– Eu foi mesmo uma idiota. – disse Sónia afastando a sua mão do rosto ainda rosado – Tu és tão maravilhoso e eu não vi isso. – fez uma breve pausa – Tu és o único que preencheu o meu coração, tu aqueces a minha vida. Foi mesmo idiota ao não ver isso. – suspirou e aproximou-se de Elros, agora percebera as suas emoções confusas que sentira, que se esquecera da sua dor, estava feliz, Elladan já não lhe atormentava, apesar de ele ainda fazer-se sentir – Elros... Agora eu posso dizer que... Eu amo-te.

Elros sentiu uma pontada de tontura de felicidade, não aguentou e beijou Sónia apaixonadamente, estavam felizes e quentes, queriam que o tempo parasse, abraçaram-se com mais força, mas logo Elros gemeu com dores e resmungou furioso pelas dores terem interrompido o momento. Sónia riu-se e abraçou Elros com muito cuidado, para não magoar o frágil elfo que mantinha entre os braços, pediu que ele se deitasse, para que descansasse um pouco, mas Elros não queria se libertar daqueles braços quentes.

– Elros, eu não posso ficar assim a noite toda, ainda por cima está a escurecer. – resmungou Sónia, mas que também não o queria largar.

– Deita-te aqui comigo. – pediu Elros afastando as cobertas.

– O quê? – Sónia corou – Estás louco? Eu não posso deitar-me contigo.

– Claro que podes. A cama é suficientemente grande.

– Mas e se alguém entra e pensa em alguma coisa imprópria?

– O quê? – riu-se Elros – Não sejas idiota. Quero que te deites comigo... pelo o menos até eu adormecer. Tu dizes-te que preciso de descansar.

– Eu sei o que disse. E tu podes dormir sem que eu esteja contigo.

– Por favor, minha amada. – Sónia estremeceu ao ouvir tais palavras, Elladan também a chamava assim quando estavam juntos, afastou os dolorosos pensamentos da sua mente, não iria deixar que sentimentos passados estragassem o que vivia no momento. Por fim cedeu a Elros e deitou-se bem junto do elfo que a abraçava e a abafava gentilmente. Depois de bem entrelaçados entre abraços, Elros começou a cantar baixinho, embalando Sónia que algum tempo depois adormecera sendo depois acompanhada pelo o seu amado.

Elhorir apareceu no corredor com intenção de ver como estava Elros, o corredor estava escuro pois ali não era permitido acender mais que dois archotes dourados, ao olhar com mais atenção viu que encostado à porta de Elros encontrava-se Elladan, mantinha a sua cabeça baixa, deixando os seus olhos invisíveis a quem passasse, escondia os seus olhos amargurados e lamentosos, Elladan ouvira a conversa toda entre Sónia e o seu filho, estava muito magoado e pouco feliz por Elros estar bem e alegre.

Elhorir aproximou-se devagar ouvindo pequenos soluços, posou a mão cuidadosamente no ombro do seu gémeo, não se atrevendo a falar, mas Elladan afastou-se magoado, não com o irmão, mas com o seu coração e palavra trocadas entre Sónia e Elros, e foi embora apressado para um escritório ali perto que ninguém usava, sendo seguido pelo o preocupado do seu irmão. O gémeo mais novo chegou perto da porta semiaberta e entrou no escritório cheio de pó, encontrando Elladan com as mãos revoltadas na beira da janela e com o seu rosto escondido pelas grossas cortinas escuras que não deixavam entrar algum ar fresco e luz naquele quarto abafado. Elhorir fechou a porta bem devagar com medo de ferir os ouvidos do irmão e aproximou-se lentamente ficando um pouco afastado de Elladan.

– Eu a amo. – disse por fim o elfo ferido entristecendo o seu gémeo – Eu amo-a muito.

– Eu sei meu irmão. – Elladan levou a mão ao rosto, deixando que lágrimas rolassem dos seus olhos, Elhorir abraçou o seu irmão carinhosamente e deixou que o silêncio consolasse o seu irmão.

– –

– Eles estão tão amorosos abraçados desta maneira. – disse uma voz meiga.

Sónia sentiu uma luz quente bater-lhe nos olhos enquanto ouvia a voz, abriu os olhos devagar, piscando-os várias vezes devido à forte luz, olhou para o tecto bocejando e voltou o seu rosto para o lado, vendo Nhatas e Telas com a pequena Arwen ao colo, viu-as com uns sorrisos meios estranhos e então recordou-se que estava deitada na mesma cama que Elros. Levantou-se de repente olhando as duas elfas que riram-se e depois ouviu um sussurro do outro lado da cama, olhou e para sua surpresa e descontentamento, viu o Mestre Elrond acompanhado por Erestor e os dois gémeos, Elladan com um olhar triste mas esboçando um sorriso. Sónia levantou-se com um pulo olhando de olhos esbugalhados para os presentes que não evitaram um riso.

– Isto não é o que parece. – disse Sónia atrapalhada.

– Nós não pensamos em nada. – brincou Elhorir avançado até Sónia – Apesar de admitir que é um pouco, digamos, "difícil" de entender o que aconteceu.

– O quê? Não aconteceu nada...

– Nós não discordámos. – riu-se Telas. Elrond e Erestor reviraram os olhos divertidos antes de Elrond falar.

– O que aconteceu ou não, não é da nossa vida. Mas onde está o seu respeito? Que eu saiba você não dormiu connosco. – uma rara indirecta divertida de Mestre Elrond.

– Oh! Pois... – Sónia estava muito embaraçada e envergonhada para se lembrar da devida formalidade – Muito Bom Dia Senhores e Senhoras.

– Bom Dia. – disse subitamente Elros para surpresa dos presentes.

Logo a cama de Elros foi invadida pelos os elfos divertidos, havia choros de alegria, risos, beijos, abraços. Era uma pequena festa só para Elros. Estavam todos muito contentes, todas as dores haviam sido saradas e esquecidas, tudo estava bem e desejavam que ficasse assim para sempre, mas uma mágoa não havia sido sarada e esquecida, Elladan não se esquecera da noite anterior, apesar de ter muito bom aspecto, o seu coração estava ressentido e lamentava de vez em quando. Olhou Sónia que mantinha-se afastada vendo a pequena festança e sorria, como ela sorria.

– Elladan. – sussurrou Elrohir chamando a atenção do seu gémeo – Agora não. Vive este momento de alegria. – Elhorir tinha razão, este era um momento de grande alegria e não iria deixar que o seu desgosto espírito perturbasse tal ocasião, afinal, o seu filho estava bem, forte, alegre e era amado.


	13. XIII

_As personagens élficas aqui reconhecidas não me pertencem, mas sim a J.R.R Tolkien, mas a originalidade da história e algumas personagens pertencem somente a mim..._

_**&& -** O mesmo Tempo, mas em Espaço diferente._

_HEIN! Três actualizações em quê? Duas semanas? Recorde... RsRsRs..._

_Bem... quero aproveitar para AGRADECER às talentosas autoras Sadie, Nim e Giby que têm seguido a minha fic e sem falhar uma review. **Muito Obrigado!**_

* * *

– **XIII –**

Quatro meses já haviam passado desde do dia em que Elros recebera por fim o amor de Sónia, aliás, cada dia que passava, o amor de ambos aumentara curando certas dores, infelizmente o coração de Elladan ainda não havia curado devidamente, tal como o de Sónia que amava imenso Elros, mas o calor que sentia por Elladan nunca havia se esfriado.

O rumor de tal estranho amor e a história de como Elros havia heroicamente vencido Carauko, fizeram-se espalhar por toda as Terras Imortais, chegando mesmo até aos ouvidos das pequenas aldeias mais remotas, e Canções foram feitas e cantadas por muitos em todas as cerimónias que se deram desde esses quatro meses.

Durante os primeiros dias, Sónia preferiu que o amor que sentia não fosse presenciado por alguns, escondendo qualquer pormenor ou sentimento de olhos mais curiosos, mas Elros preferia o contrário, não se importava que olhos e ouvidos alheios estivessem atentos aos dois amantes, Elros simplesmente queria ser feliz ao pé da mulher que mais amava, beijando-a em pleno jardim ou outro lugar qualquer, sempre com devido respeito, abraçar Sónia na hora das refeições e cantar alguma melodia para a sua amada depois de um jantar animado. Passado essas semanas, Sónia finalmente aceitou o seu amor à vista de todos, causando em alguns um certo desconforto ou uma dúvida incompreensível, era óbvio que em Valinor os Elfos nunca deveriam enamorar com Homens. Mas tal amor não trazia só felicidade para todos na Casa, Elladan, era feliz, mas não conseguia ficar presente no mesmo lugar onde os dois amantes estavam, era doloroso para o gémeo mais velho que ainda amava Sónia como na primeira noite.

A noite já começava a nascer, engolindo os últimos raios de sol e embalando os pássaros que paravam de cantar, dando lugar para os bichos da noite. Sónia encontrava-se no quarto de Nhatas com o pequeno cão branco a dormir no tapete, estas falavam de imensas coisas, principalmente no breve casamento de Nhatas e Thünir.

– Vai ser lindo Sónia. – repetia Nhatas felicíssima – Vai ser maravilhoso.

– Eu sei Nhatas – disse Sónia penteando o cabelo da sua amiga élfica – Já mo dizes-te umas vinte vezes.

– Eu estou tão feliz. Não imaginas a minha felicidade. O meu pai foi tão bondoso e compreensível com Thünir. Como eu os amo aos dois.

– Bondoso! Compreensível! Elladan! Isso foi depois ou antes do sermão de meio dia que deu ao teu noivo?

– Oh Sónia, és tão má. Meu pai é o melhor de todas as Terras. Ele sabe que eu amo imenso Thünir e Thünir a mim, meu pai nunca faria nada para me magoar e fará tudo para que eu seja feliz.

Sónia sorriu amavelmente para Nhatas, estar ali trazia-lhe felicidade, mas ao falar de Elladan, Sónia lembrou-se o quanto o amou e as noite que passaram juntos, mas ele a magoara, nunca mais confiaria o seu coração ao elfo que destroçou-lhe o coração daquela maneira.

– –

Três dias haviam se passado, o Sol ainda não tinha nascido e os últimos preparativos para a viagem já haviam começado, o casamento iria ser na Floresta Nova, reino de Legolas Greenleaf. Thünir já havia partido já à alguns dia para dar as boas novas à sua família e indo organizando os preparativos para a chagada e o casamento da sua amada.

Sónia tomava banho completamente sonolenta, teimou imenso para não ir ao casamento, detestava tudo o que era evento social, principalmente casamentos e que tivesse que acordar antes do Sol.

– Mas eu não quero ir. – resmungou Sónia, Lëan colocava um vestido escuro para a viagem de Sónia.

– Mas Menina certamente não quer perder o casamento da Mn. Nhatas.

– E porquê não fazem o casamento aqui?

– Porque é costume dos elfos o casamento ser na Casa do noivo, salvo as rara vezes que o elfo casa na Casa da noiva.

– _Geez! Que cena maricas_.

– Desculpe Menina?

– Nada. Nada. – disfarçou Sónia – Estou resmungando, nada mais. Eu gosto de resmungar.

Lëan olhou a mortal desconfiada e ajudou-a a sair da banheira, a enxugar-se e a vestir-se, pois Sónia estava mais adormecida que acordada, pediu para que se apressasse, a restante companhia já estava à espera, só faltava a mortal.

Sónia finalmente saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se, o mais vagarosamente possível, até à entrada, onde todos já a esperavam. Na companhia ia Elladan e Elhorir, Elros, Friêr, Culion, Nhatas e mais três soldados, com ordens para montar a tenda onde Nhatas e Sónia iriam descansar, defender a forte e defensiva companhia e guardar os presentes.

Elrond falava com os seus dois filhos e Culion que esperavam pacientemente pela Sónia. Elrond não iria com eles, gostava imenso ver a sua neta casar com alguém da família de Legolas, a quem tinha muito apreço, mas desde que instalara-se no Vale, nunca viajou, excepto as vezes que viajava para ver com a sua esposa Celebrían.

Finalmente Sónia apareceu no cima da escadaria e desceu, muito devagar, e chegou-se perto de Elros, que a abraçou cheio de saudades desde do dia anterior, depois voltou-se para Nhatas que montava o seu cavalo branco.

– Espero bem que o teu casamento seja mesmo perfeito para compensar o meu sono perdido. – disse Sónia amuada e cheia de sono, Nhatas sorriu divertida e os elfos mais próximos riram-se alegres.

Elros abraçou Sónia por detrás e beijou-lhe na bochecha com muito carinho, por momentos Elladan olhou para o seu filho e Sónia, esquecendo-se da sua conversa com o pai, suspirou triste e olhou o seu pai que também o olhava. Trocaram olhares de apoio e carinho, e depois de uma breve despedida, montaram os seus cavalos e seguiram viagem. O Mestre elfo subiu a escadaria e seguiu a companhia com os seus olhos cinzentos até que estes desapareceram na imensidão da Floresta.

– –

A caminhada ia lenta e agradável, o Sol já estava no alto do Céu, aquecendo as criaturas de Arda, uma doce e fresca brisa fazia-se sentir no ar, fazendo os ramos das árvores balançarem suavemente. Haviam seguido uma estrada larga que levava-os directamente e sem obstáculos até à Floresta Nova, a quinze dias do Vale.

Viajavam alegres e os elfos cantavam, uma vez Elladan, outra vez Elhorir, ou todos juntamente. Sónia era a única que não cantava, pois não sabia músicas de Valinor, e se sabia, não sabia cantar, então era sempre acompanhada por Elros e por Nhatas, que não a deixavam descansar, fazendo-a contar histórias da actual Terra Média, claro que não acreditavam em tudo o que Sónia contava, afinal, quem iria acreditar em carruagens de ferro que se moviam sozinhas!

O Sol começava a descer pelo o horizonte, desaparecendo por entre os ramos das árvores. A companhia parou para armar a tenda dourada e vermelha para que a elfa e a mulher descansassem à vontade, e armar acampamento para os elfos que procuravam lenha para a fogueira.

Pouco depois a fogueira já ardia fortemente, mesmo a tempo para cozinhar o jantar e iluminar a escuridão que já se abatera na Floresta. Enquanto que os elfos cozinhavam e conversavam alegremente entre si, Nhatas e Sónia estavam na tenda também a falar, Nhatas sempre a falar do seu casamento.

– Eu quero ter no mínimo dois filhos. Um elfinho e uma elfinha. Se nascer gémeos ainda melhor. – Sónia revirou os olhos aborrecida, já ouvira a mesma histórias vezes sem conta. Nhatas voltou-se pensativa para Sónia e sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se sentava junto da sua amiga. – E tu! Quantos filhos queres ter com Elros? – Sónia engasgou-se e olhou Nhatas completamente embaraçada.

– Filhos? Eu? Elros? – respondeu Sónia – Eu sou muito nova para ter filhos. E quem disse que vou ter filhos com Elros?

– Não és nova para ter filhos. E claro que vai ser com Elros.

– Pelas minhas contas desde que cá cheguei, eu tenho dezoito anos, e isso é nova.

– Dezoito? – disse Nhatas surpreendida – Tu tens dezoito anos?

– Sim... Porquê?

– Tens dezoito anos?

– Ficas-te surda de repente ou quê? Já disse que tenho dezoito anos.

– Oh! Isso é mesmo muito nova. – Sónia olhou um pouco amuada para a sua amiga, claro que dezoito anos era muito, mas mesmo muito pouco tempo para um elfo, mas Sónia era feliz com a sua idade. – Mas isso não importa. – levantou-se e deu um giro de alegria – Eu vou casar com Thünir. – Sónia suspirou descontente, outra vez a mesma história.

– Fico feliz por ti. Mas podes calar-te um pouco com isso do casamento?

– Oh! Está bem. – Nhatas sentou-se e braços cruzados decepcionada. Gostava tanto falar sobre o seu amor com Thünir.

Sónia baixou os olhos um pouco triste, mas já estava farta de ouvir Nhatas a falar sobre casamentos e filhos e afins. Sentou-se ao pé de Nhatas e abraçou-a gentilmente e encostou a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

– –

Os quinze dias passaram rápido e rapidamente chegaram à Floresta Nova. Ao entrarem no Reino de Legolas, parecia que as árvores abanavam os seus ramos para saudá-los, fazendo que as folhas verdes das enormes árvores brilhassem ao pouco Sol que fazia nesse dia. Sónia estava maravilhada com a magnífica visão daquele lugar, nunca vira árvores tão belas e vivas, grandes já tinha visto na Floresta de Leste. Cheirou o ar doce das árvores que deitavam um aroma divinal, olhou em seu redor de olhos brilhantes, mirou todo o que havia para vislumbrar, até as pedras e o musgo radiante que crescia nelas.

Finalmente chegaram até um gigantesco portão de ouro, tal portão era muito belo e bem ornamentado com folhas e flores típicas da Floresta em prata e verde. Depois de Atravessarem o portão, foram recebidos por três soldados elfos que trajavam roupas verdes e douradas, um deles pediu que lhes dessem os materiais da tenda e que os elfos recém-chegados seguissem até à entrada do palácio. Os soldados da companhia ficaram atrás com os guardas que os receberam, guardando as prendas e o material da tenda. Os restantes membros seguiram a trote até o palácio. Passaram por casas feitas de pedra e madeira branca, protegidas pelos os grossos ramos de árvores que parecia tocarem nas nuvens, alguns elfos vieram até às portas ou pararam de fazer as suas tarefas para ver a companhia passar, aqueles que aperceberam-se da presença da mortal, que se encontrava no centro do grupo, mostravam-se perplexos e cochichavam entre si, Sónia suspirou e colocou o capuz para que mais ninguém lhe apontasse enquanto não chegavam ao palácio.

Por entre as árvores puderam ver enfim o palácio, rodeado por árvores mais pequenas e igualmente protegidas pelos os ramos das grandes árvores, o palácio era de três cores, pois fora construída por pedras que Gimli encontrou numas grutas muito a Norte, quase no fim de Valinor, essas pedras eram brancas com indícios de tons verdes e dourados, como se algum Mestre tivesse passado um pincel nas pedras. Sónia prendeu o ar ao ver tal lindo palácio.

– Alegro-me ver que já chegaram, meus amigos. – disse uma gentil voz ao chegarem à entrada do palácio, era Rei Legolas que descia as escadas rapidamente – Como foi a viagem?

– Muito boa. – respondeu Elhorir antes de abraçar o seu amigo louro – Alegro-me por vê-lo, Sua Majestade.

–Elhorir, já o avisei para não me chamar de Majestade. Eu sou Legolas, sempre fui e sempre o serei.

– _UAU! Que liiiiindo buraco_. – Sónia ainda mirava o palácio e não notou no Rei que já abraçava todos, especialmente Friêr e Culion. Então o Rei olhou para a mortal com um sorriso e chegou-se perto dela colocando uma mão no ombro, mas Sónia somente o olhou, disse um Olá e voltou a olhar o palácio fascinada.

– Vejo que a Menina gostou da minha humilde casa. – Legolas fez com que Sónia o olhasse e esta corou levemente.

– Desculpe Majestade. É que ao seu palácio é tão belo.

– Muitos já o disseram, lamento que o meu povo não pense assim.

– Porquê? Quer dizer... eu ficaria muito orgulhosa do palácio do Meu Rei. – Legolas olhou Sónia com um sorriso grato pelas palavras da mortal

– Este palácio foi construído pelo o meu bom amigo Gimli. Infelizmente ele já partiu. Mas... apesar de ser um bom amigo, ele era um anão, que muitos elfos não estimam. Portanto o meu povo não vê com bons olhos um palácio construído por um anão. – fez uma breve pausa olhando o palácio para depois olhar para os recém chegados com um sorriso na cara – Por favor! Não fiquemos à entrada. Vocês devem de descansar para o banquete de logo à noite. Aí haverá muita música e histórias para contar. Vamos.

Rei Legolas guiou os seus convidados pelo o palácio até a um espaçoso corredor em beco na Ala Oeste no palácio, nesse corredor havia imensos quartos para os seus convidados e tal como o restante palácio, o corredor era branco com leves tons de verde e dourado, era decorado com tapeçarias de vários símbolos nas paredes e duas estátuas representando um cervo e outro uma elfa, ambas no meio do corredor, de frente para a outra, encostados à parede. Nesse corredor iriam ficar os convidados, excepto Friêr e Culion que seguiram para os seus próprios quartos.

–Aqui estão os quartos dignos de vocês. – disse Legolas mostrando o corredor – Tal como das outras vezes, vocês escolhem o quarto que mais vos convém.

– EU FICO COM DO FUNDO. – falou Sónia energicamente e correu até o último quarto, o do fundo – Obrigado Sua Majestade. Vejo-o no banquete – abriu a porta e enfiou-se lá dentro.

– Não me lembro dos mortais serem tão energéticos. – disse Legolas surpreendido, ainda olhando para o quarto que Sónia escolhera.

– Hoje levantamo-nos muito cedo. – disse Elhorir – Certamente ela já se deitou a dormir.

Os dois amigos começaram a rir enquanto que os restantes esboçaram um sorriso e avançaram para os seus quartos.

Sónia dormia, havia dormido desde que chegara, e não notou que um vulto debruçava-se sobre ela para poder ver a mortal melhor. Os olhos de Sónia tremeram com a sensação que alguém estava mirando-lhe, Sónia abriu os olhos devagar e bocejou fortemente, ainda tinha um pouco de sono, depois olhou para o lado e viu uma elfa com os olhos azuis cor do céu e longos cabelos loiros a sorrir-lhe muito. Sónia continuou olhando a elfa que não lhe tirava os olhos de cima, sempre sorrindo, Sónia sorriu também, mas sem nenhum aviso, a elfa abraçou-a com muita força caindo as duas na cama.

– Ilquentë! Aqui estás tu. – disse uma outra elfa de cabelos negros chegando à porta – Tu nunca me dás descanso. – a elfa loira sorriu e apontou para Sónia alegre – Perdoe minha filha. Ela está excitada ao ver uma mortal. Influências das histórias do Rei.

– Oh! Não faz mal... – Sónia levantou-se da cama e sorriu gentilmente para ambas as elfas.

– Eu sou Lissëwen e esta é a minha filha mais nova Ilquentë _Não Fala_.

– Ilquentë!

– Sim. Infelizmente a minha filha não pode falar. Cresceu assim.

– Oh! Eu lamento.

– Nós também. – Lissëwen chegou perto da sua filha e abraçou-a – Mas estamos muito gratos ao ter uma filha tão linda e doce como Ilquentë.

Ilquentë olhou Sónia com um pequeno sorriso, agarrou a mão de Sónia e fez uma ligeira vénia com a cabeça, depois saiu do quarto sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Sónia também sorriu ligeiramente, ficou com pena da pobre elfa, não poder falar era algo triste, tal como perder a visão ou outros sentidos que fazem imensa falta. Lissëwen colocou a mão no ombro de Sónia fazendo-a olhar para ela.

– Perdoe a minha filha ter interrompido o seu descanso.

– Não faz mal. Afinal... – Sónia espreguiçou-se – Eu já ia levantar-me. Estou louca por um banho. – Lissëwen sorriu.

– Então pedirei aos criados que prepare um banho. Adeus Menina Sónia. – a elfa de cabelos negros saiu do quarto, mas sem antes de receber uma pequena vénia de Sónia.

– _Pobre criatura. Não poder falar é muito aborrecido._

– –

O salão onde iria ocorrer o banquete era um salão pequeno, mas muito acolhedor. As paredes eram iguais de todo o palácio, havia poucas decorações, somente as largas e compridas mesas, levemente decoradas com toalhas brancas bordadas em verde e em dourado.

O banquete ainda não havia começado, mas como bom anfitrião, Rei Legolas e sua mulher Lissëwen já se encontravam no salão para receber os convidados, pouco depois chegou Elladan e Elhorir com Friêr e os restantes membros da família real. Ilquentë apressou-se a abraçar seu pai que recebeu-a com muito carinho.

– E como está a minha filha hoje? – disse Legolas vendo o sorriso de sua filha, esta respondeu com um enorme sorriso antes de ir abraçar Friêr. Legolas não desviou os olhos da sua filha mais nova que carregava um peso. A voz era algo de muito valioso para os elfos, tal como os restantes dons.

Sónia entrou com Nhatas no banquete, olhou em volta e aproximou-se de Legolas e a Rainha que os receberam com sorrisos.

– Boa Noite. – Sónia cumprimentou os soberanos com uma gentil vénia e que foi correspondida por leve aceno de cabeça dos soberanos.

– Ah! Nhatas! – Lissëwen agarrou as mãos da elfa com muito carinho – Eu fico tão feliz por fazeres parte desta família.

– E alegra-me ainda mais que finalmente as nossas duas famílias vão se unir em laços de sangue. – disse Legolas olhando Nhatas com os olhos brilhantes – Vem. Vamos falar com o meu filho Almaron, que certamente ainda não falou contigo hoje.

– E Thünir?

– Thünir? Ele estava com a minha filha Íritaurë. Não te afliges, ele volta em pouco tempo.

Sónia ficou sozinha no salão, pois Lissëwen acompanhara também o Rei e Nhatas, a mortal apreciou todo o salão e reparou que Elros não estava entre os presentes e parou a sua vista em Elladan, ficou a olhá-lo durante algum tempo de olhos tristes e com o coração a resmungar, Elladan ria imenso com Elhorir e com Friêr. Suspirou e desviou a cara, indo sentar-se numa das mesas à espera que Elros chegasse.

Já havia passado algum tempo e somente Thünir e Culion haviam chegado com uma elfa a acompanhá-los, Sónia suspirou mais uma vez e voltou a olhar o salão, estavam todos já a sentarem-se nos seus respectivos lugares, por sorte, Sónia havia se sentado na mesa certa, foi então que Elros entrou com uma bela elfa de cabelos negros de gancho com Elros, mas o jovem elfo parecia estar de mau humor. Sónia olhou-os durante algum tempo até que Elros por fim se libertou da elfa e foi sentar-se ao lado de Sónia.

– Quem era aquela? – perguntou Sónia um pouco ciumenta, Elros sorriu e respondeu amavelmente.

– É Morifindë, filha do Rei Legolas e da Rainha Lissëwen.

– Oh! Estive à tua espera.

– Desculpa minha amada. Eu estive a conversar com Morifindë – Elros falava com algum pesar na voz.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, é só que... – calou-se. Voltou a sorrir e continuou – Eu amo-te. – Sónia olhou Elros preocupada e surpreendida pela resposta de Elros. Elros parecia um pouco distante e de mau humor, apesar de esforçar-se para disfarçar que estava tudo bem.

O banquete decorreu tardio e animado, haviam conversado sobre muitas coisas, e Henlaiqua, esposa de Almaron, cantara uma bela canção sobre uma história antiga, que havia acontecido à muitos séculos atrás, uma canção sobre a criação de Valinor e de toda a Arda. O jantar prolongara-se por muito tempo e somente Sónia é que estava cansada, compreendendo a situação da mortal, Rei Legolas pediu que um dos seus criados que a acompanhasse até aos seus aposentos, mas Elros ofereceu-se para tal cargo. Sónia ainda recusou a oferta, pois não queria privar Elros do divertimento e da bonança do jantar, mas por fim aceitou.

Ao caminharem pelos corredores eles falaram com alegria e felizes por estarem juntos, falavam e riam, mas Elros continuava distante e Sónia parou ao pé de uma enorme janela, podendo ver pequenas luzes das casas que as árvores não tapavam.

– Elros... o que é que tu tens? – disse Sónia gentilmente passando a mão carinhosamente no rosto do elfo.

– Eu não tenho nada.

– Mentes Elros. Pareces distante e aborrecido com algo.

– Sónia... eu... – calou-se ao ouvir passou no corredor, olhou para trás e viu a bela Morifindë.

– Olá! Ainda por aqui. – sorriu Morifindë amavelmente olhando Elros e Sónia. Morifindë tinha uns olhos verdes muito lindos e brilhantes como dois pirilampos – Então é esta a tão falada mortal.

– Olá! Eu chamo-me Sónia.

– Eu sou Morifindë, filha de Legolas e Lissëwen. Fico alegre por finalmente poder falar com você sem alguém a interromper. – fez-se uma breve pausa olhando Elros – Ela é muito especial e amorosa Elros. A tua mãe iria ficar muito orgulhosa – Elros entristeceu e fez um insignificante movimento de desagrado com a cabeça. Morifindë voltou a sorrir, enquanto que se afastava dos dois e antes de desaparecer na esquina, a elfa olhou para Elros – Pensa bem no que falamos. Pensa muito bem Elros e pensa rápido, mas que depois não te arrependas com a tua decisão.

Elros desviou o seu rosto para prendê-lo na vastidão da paisagem, os seus olhos já não estavam brilhantes, mas sim tristes e duvidosos. Sónia queria perguntar o que se passava, mas faltava-lhe a coragem para fazê-lo, deixou-se então ficar a olhar para o seu amado. Durante algum tempo ficaram assim, até que Elros voltou a si a olhou Sónia que estava preocupada.

– Morifindë... – disse Sónia por fim, mas sendo interrompida por Elros.

– Morifindë é muito sábia, embora não seja uma Elfa Grandiosa. E eu tenho muito em que pensar. – Elros abraçou Sónia com muito amor e beijou-lhe a testa como se algo os quisesse separar.

– –

Legolas havia descansado até mais tarde que o habitual, tinha ficado a conversar com os seus amigos de longa data até o amanhecer. Legolas ficava sempre feliz quando os gémeos iam visitá-lo, mas ficaria mais feliz se algum dia Elrond viesse visitar a sua terra.

Após tomar um breve pequeno almoço com a sua fila Ilquentë, Legolas seguiu até o seu escritório para tratar umas últimas coisas antes do casamento do seu neto no dia seguinte, para que ninguém fosse incomodá-lo enquanto festejava com os seus entes queridos uma data tão especial. Ao chegar ao corredor do seu escritório, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir gritos vindo do seu próprio escritório, mas surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando familiarizou-se com as vozes.

– Eu não vou dar benção nenhuma. – gritou Elros furioso – Eu não tolero tal coisa.

– E porquê? – respondia Elros não tão furioso.

– Vê se entendes. Eu não quero te magoes.

– E quem disse que irei magoar-me? Por favor pai... Só lhe peço é a benção.

– Eles ainda estão a discutir? – disse uma voz por detrás de Legolas envolta nos gritos dos dois elfos.

– Eles estão ali à muito tempo? – perguntou o elfo loiro olhando para o elfo de cabelos negros, Elhorir.

– Não à muito, mas tempo suficiente para terem chegado a uma conclusão.

– Eu não tolero isso. – continuou Elladan – Eu não vou dar a minha benção. E já sabes porquê.

– O pai já disse a razão, mas... Por favor pai...

– Não. Eu não vou tolerar mais loucuras tuas.

– Loucuras minhas? – explodiu Elros – Loucuras. Acha que isto é uma loucura? Então chamem-me de louco, eu não quero saber...

– TU NÃO VAIS CASAR COM SÓNIA! – berrou Elladan colocando um ponto final na discussão.

A porta do escritório abriu-se e Elros saiu furioso e de punhos cerrados, olhou para o regente e para o tio, parados a olhar Elros com tristeza e pesar, Elros porém não lhes ligou e foi embora pelo o lado oposto para não falar com os dois elfos.

Elhorir suspirou.

– É melhor eu falar com Elladan.

– Eu também vou. – disse Legolas, mas fora impedido pelo o gémeo mais novo.

– Com todo o devido respeito Majestade, é melhor eu tratar deste assunto sozinho. – Elhorir olhou Legolas com tristeza, sabia qual era a razão por Elladan não deixar Elros casar com Sónia.

Legolas sorriu e por fim foi embora, deixando Elhorir dirigir-se sozinho para o escritório. Abriu a porta e entrou, encontrando o seu irmão a olhar pela enorme janela, olhava o vazio furioso e fingiu não notar a presença do irmão que tanto lhe agradava. Elhorir sentou-se num divã que existia no escritório, olhou o irmão tomando uma lufada de ar.

– Isso foi uma discussão e pêras. – disse Elhorir encostando-se ao divã – Admira-me todo o palácio não ter ouvido

– Elros é impossível. – gritou Elladan olhando Elhorir.

– Escusas de gritar comigo. Eu não sou surdo e estou aqui.

– Desculpa irmão, mas... ARGH! Aquele elfo deixou-me louco.

– E porque deverias estar?

– Ele quer casar-se com Sónia...

– E não lhe deste a benção. Eu sei. Eu ouvi. Porque não lhe deste a benção?

– Eu... – fez-se uma breve pausa olhando o vazio da paisagem – Eu não quero perder o meu filho para uma mortal, não como Arwen. Eu amo-o demasiado para perdê-lo.

Elhorir cerrou os olhos calmamente e esboçou um sorriso triste, voltou a abrir os olhos para falar, mas com medo de ferir o irmão.

– E é só essa a única razão? – Elladan olhou o seu gémeo de olho arregalados e dolorosos, fingindo não entender a pergunta – Não finjas que não compreendes-te Elladan.

Elladan desviou o olhar vergonhoso voltando para a janela, balançou a cabeça com muito pesar e o coração começou a doer-lhe. Perder o seu filho não era só o que lamentava...

– Eu... eu não quero que Elros case com Sónia.

– Porquê?

– Porque... porque eu não aguento ver o meu filho com... com a mulher que eu amo. É... é muito doloroso. Eu... Elhorir... eu não sei o que fazer. – lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Elladan. O seu coração ardia sempre que via Sónia com o seu filho e muito desejou que este dia não chegasse. O dia em que Elros desposasse Sónia. Elhorir levantou-se do divã e colocou a mão pesarosa no ombro do irmão para consolá-lo.

– Elladan... Dá a benção ao teu filho. Deixe-o casar com a mulher que ele ama. Sê feliz por ele.

– Não consigo. Eu não consigo. Eu não aguento Elhorir.

– Eu sei. Também sinto a tua dor. Mas fá-lo por Mirïan.

– Mirïan!

– Sim... Tu amavas Mirïan, tanto quanto amas Sónia, mas Elros nunca amou alguém como ele ama Sónia. E Sónia ama-o. – uma flecha de dor atravessou o coração de Elladan ao ouvir tais palavras – Por favor meu irmão. Deixe o teu filho ser feliz. Mirïan gostaria que ele fosse feliz.

– Mas... Elhorir...

– Eu sei Elladan. Eu sei que dói muito. – Elhorir abraçou o seu irmão tentando apaziguar a dor do seu gémeo.

&&

Elros encontrara-se com Sónia no quatro após a discussão com Elladan. Elros estava furioso e ainda não tinha dito nada à sua amada, embora esta tivesse perguntado umas vintes vezes o que se passava, mas Elros estava demasiado irado para responder qualquer pergunta que fosse, somente resmungava.

– Elros. – falou Sónia sentada na cama olhando Elros andando de um lado para o outro – Pela vigésima primeira vez, o que se passa contigo?

– O que se passa comigo? – respondeu Elros não parando de andar – O que se passa é que estou zangado.

– A sério! – Sónia revirou os olhos sarcástica – Eu ainda não tinha percebido isso.

– Sónia... CALA-TE. – Sónia calou-se magoada, baixou o rosto de olhos triste e suspirou, fazendo Elros parar arrependido. – Desculpa minha amada – Elros sentou-se ao pé de Sónia – Mas é que... Eu estou fora de mim neste momento. Eu não quis magoar-te.

– Eu sei, mas tu não contas o que se passa! – Elros suspirou.

– É que.. fui falar com o meu pai para... – calou-se desviando o rosto levemente corado.

– Para?

– Para pedir benção para... – voltou a calar-se.

– Para? – Elros ajoelhou-se à frente de Sónia surpreendendo-a e agarrou as suas mãos com o olhar preso nos olhos cor de mel da mortal – Sónia... Queres casar comigo?

Sónia olhou-o boquiaberta, não esperava tal pedido, ou melhor, nunca havia pensado que Elros algum dia ia-lhe pedir em casamento. Não respondeu e continuou a olhá-lo completamente pasmada. O jovem elfo continuava de joelhos à espera da resposta enquanto que o seu coração batia ferozmente.

– Então! – arriscou Elros levantando-se entristecido – Se não queres basta dizeres não.

– Não. – Elros desviou a cara magoado, mas Sónia levantou-se para impedi-lo – Espera. Quis dizer que não por não querer casar contigo.

– O quê?

– O Não... _Ah que se lixe_. – Sónia beijou o elfo enrolando-o num amoroso abraço. Quando se separaram, Elros olhou Sónia com o sorriso mais lindo que Sónia já vira, mas não foi só, Elros também começou a imitir uma luz suave como se fosse um anjo.

– Quer dizer que casas comigo?

– Eu... – Sónia estava um pouco confusa e com dúvidas quanto ao casar com Elros, mas ao vê-lo tão feliz e angical, Sónia sorriu gentilmente e o seu coração lembrou-lhe o quanto era feliz com o seu querido elfo – Sim... eu quero casar contigo.

Elros envolveu-a nos seus braços e enterrou o seu rosto nos cabelos castanhos de Sónia, mas infelizmente a felicidade não durou no coração do elfo, o seu pai não lhe dera o seu consentimento e ainda tinha que pedir a autorização a Friêr, mas de tudo Friêr não era o mais grave das tristezas, mas sim seu pai. Contudo, amava Sónia o suficiente para casar com ou sem consentimento do pai, por outro lado isso significava fugir e não voltar a ver a sua família durante muitos anos.

– Casas comigo mesmo que tenhamos que fugir?

– O QUÊ? – Sónia afastou-se de Elros olhando-o seriamente – O que queres dizer com isso?

– Pedi a benção ao meu pai. – Elros olhou para os olhos furiosos de Sónia – Eu sei que deveria pedir-te primeiro em casamento, mas o desejo de fazer-te feliz numa surpresa foi maior. – Sónia sorriu emocionada – Infelizmente o meu pai não nos dá a benção.

– Não? Porquê?

– O meu pai tem medo de me perder, quando... – Elros apertou os punhos e cerrou os olhos ao recordar-se que Sónia era uma mortal e não estaria ao seu lado eternamente – Lembras-te de ontem com a Senhora Morifindë?

– Sim.

– Pois... ela falou sabiamente de algumas coisas que antes eu evitava pensar. Tu... tu irás partir um dia, é o teu destino e não posso mudá-lo. É por isso que eu quero casar contigo o quanto antes possível. Porque... anos mortais são insignificantes para os elfos e eu... eu quero ficar contigo.

– E o teu pai tem medo que me sigas quando morrer?

– Não... não digas essa palavra, é menos doloroso. – Elros olhou Sónia tristemente – Sim. Meu pai tem medo de perder-me, tal como perdeu a irmã para um mortal.

– Sim... eu sei da história. Elhorir contou-ma.

– Então deves entender que...

– Eu entendo Elros. – Elros sorriu, mas Sónia desviou o olhar pouco brilhante enquanto que se questionava a si própria algo que já lhe assombrava a algum tempo. Elros aproximou-se de Sónia abraçando-a por trás.

– O que se passa?

– Elros? Porque me amas? Porque amas a mim e não a uma elfa que pode ficar contigo para sempre, para não falar que são mais bonitas que eu. Os olhos delas brilham como estrelas e...

– Sónia... – interrompeu Elros fazendo-a olhar para ele – Os olhos das elfas podem brilhar como as estrelas, mas os teus olhos brilham com um brilho especial... pelo o brilho que me enamorei.

– Oh Elros... – Sónia corou embaraçada e dirigiu-se para a varanda – Deves dizer isso a todas.

– A todas? – disse Elros contente aproximando-se da varanda e abraçando Sónia – Eu tenho todas? Mas só quero a ti. Aliás... os teus olhos não brilham assim tanto.

– És cruel.

– Só para ti. – Sónia riu-se sendo beijada longamente por Elros.

Os dois amantes beijavam-se sem notarem que estavam sendo observados por Elladan e Elhorir que passeavam nos jardins debaixo dos quartos dos hóspedes. Elladan desviou o rosto furioso e triste, caminhou mais rápido para não continuar a presenciar o que mais lhe incomodava. Parou perto de um enorme roseiral, com folhas verdes e vistosas, e com muitos botões de rosa vermelha, Elladan sentou-se num banco branco ao pé do roseiral e meteu as mãos no rosto e com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, finas lágrimas escorreram nos seus olhos e não importou que Elhorir se sentasse ao seu pé. O gémeo mais novo olhou o seu gémeo mais velho não se atrevendo a falar, mas tinha que dizer uma coisa, algo que magoaria o irmão, mas que tinha que dizer.

– Viste como teu filho e a Sónia são felizes? Deixe-os ficar juntos.

Elladan levantou a cara e olhou para uma flor branca Memórias de Mirïan, quando eram jovens e felizes, invadiram a sua magoada mente. Eles eram felizes, tal como Sónia e Elros, mas a dor de perder ambos era dolorosa, contudo havia outras dores e desgostos que ele próprio não compreendia e que o assombrava. Ficou quieto sem se mexer ou proferir alguma palavra, olhando a flor e recordando-se dos momentos felizes com Mirïan. Sorriu. Queria que Elros e Sónia fossem felizes, tal como ele fora. Voltou a sorrir. Olhou para o céu por entre os grossos ramos das árvores e agradeceu a Mirïan uma vez mais.


	14. Info

Antes demais, **peço imensa desculpas** aos leitores que seguiram esta fanfic desde o ínicio e que deparam-se com uma pausa desde 2006. Sendo então gostaria esclarecer algumas coisas, que talvez sejam algumas surprendentes para vocês.

Eu **não desisti** desta fanfic, a sério que não… é a única que pretendo continuar e que pretendo acabar, infelizmente tem me levado muito tempo a fazê-lo;

Infelizmente e com muita tristeza minha, que confesso que simplesmente esqueci-me desta fanfic e ao lê-la trouxe-me imensas recordações maravilhosas;

Prometo actualizá-la assim que possível, acontece é que tenho o ficheiro desta fanfic guardada numa floopy disk e que o meu computador novo não lê floopy disk, então tenho que arranjar rapidamente um computador com drive de disquetes para assim guardar na minha pen;

Claro que posso continuar a partir do cápitulos retirados na Internet, mas é que tenho já alguma coisinha do novo cápitulo na floopy disk que queria recuperar, para não falar que tenho lá umas informações à parte… que são precisas e úteis;

Para acabar, continuo com as minhas sinceras desculpas e agradeço quem tenha tido a imensa paciência de esperar! Ainda… peço as minhas desculpas pela minha falta de participação de reviews de fanfic em que eu sigo. Acreditem ou não, mas ainda continuo a seguir fanfic do LOTR, especialmente as de SadieSil e algumas mais do Grupo Tolkien, cujo grupo eu não me esqueci.

**Carla Corte**


End file.
